


An Alpha Still Needs Someone

by Kamaleen



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dragons, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 49,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3091244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamaleen/pseuds/Kamaleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toothless was nearly at his mating age. And that concerned Cloudjumper. The older dragon had gone through so much that he could predict what would happen.</p><p>Of course Cloudjumper was more than willing to mate with his young Alpha. But both Night Furies and Stormcutters mated for life. And Toothless wouldn't want him as a long life mate.</p><p>Cloudjumper knew it. But he could still hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mating Season

 

 

Toothless felt strange, liked he was going to catch a cold. Of cause it couldn't be strange than usual. Even a Night Fury could catch a cold sometimes.

The mighty Alpha shook his head and headed out of the Meade Hall. He had just finished his meal and was heading home. Hiccup had been made a chief of Berk and he was now an alpha. That meant Hiccup and Toothless had less time to spend together due to their responsibilities. Hiccup had to attend many of his 'human stuff meeting' that could kill Toothless with boredom.

And Toothless, as an alpha, had to take care of his pack. The Night Fury also knew that his 'dragon stuff' could also confuse Hiccup as same as bore him to hell. His rider wouldn't understand why dragons had to be so picky about where they would sunbath their scales. As same as he wouldn't understand why humans had to be so picky about what food should be eaten at what time, liked butter and bread in the morning and fish were for lunch etc.

While Hiccup spent his time checking on the rebuilding of Berk, Toothless spent his time finding places for the new dragons from the Dragon Sanctuary of Valka's former Bewilderbeast's ice cave. Some of them didn't want to bind with human or have a rider. And some also want to bind with humans. And the huge number of them made the progress went painfully slow.

 

 

"Two months, and they still cannot settle down."

It's a very normal morning. The Night Fury got himself out of Hiccup's house. His rider now shared his home with his mom, Valka. And with Cloudjumper too big to fit in the house, the Stormcutter had made himself a wood cave near the house. Normally the Night Fury would be happy to wake up to a beautiful morning. But when he thought of his unfinished business, he started to feel like went back to sleep. Yesterday he had just finished solving a conflict between three Gronckles and a Monstrous Nightmares about their territories that somehow had been overlapped.

After that he had to stop the fight between Thunderdrums. The first Thunderdrum had owned a cave near the beach and wasn't so happy to have a new Thunderdrum from the ice cave wanted him to share his cave. Not even counted dragons they got from Drago Bludvist's former army. They were the worst since Drago's tortures had given some of them mental sickness. And Toothless had to reassure some of them every day that Drago Bludvist wasn't coming back any time soon. But he was still lucky that most of them had chosen to bind with humans. And binding with humans helped they recovered a lot.

 

"You look tired, Alpha. Have you sleep well?"

A low familiar yet friendly voice greeted him when Toothless made his way out of the house. Hiccup and his mother followed behind him.

"Good morning Cloudjumper." Toothless offered the older dragon a weak smile. "I just…well, some of them still don't settle down yet."

"Change is hard for everyone." Cloudjumper said in a matter of fact tone. "I know you're tired. But it has been 2 months, most of them have already settled down."

"I know." Toothless sighed, watching Hiccup talked with his mother. "I just, sometimes missed the time before all of this."

"Care to clarify?"

Cloudjumper titled his head 90 degree and Toothless grumbled.

"Before I became an Alpha." Toothless said and quickly added. "Didn't mean that I don't want to meet you and Valka. I just missed the time when I was just Toothless, a Night Fury, not an alpha."

"You can do it kid." Cloudjumper nuzzled his head and Toothless mentally pouted that the stormcutter still saw him as a kid. "Problem happened lesser and lesser every day. You will get more time with your human soon."

"I hope so."

Toothless yawned and spread his wings. He would fly around the island first to check if there were problems, which always were. Then he would solve them and came back for lunch before another round in the afternoon. And if Valka didn't call for the Stormcutter, Cloudjumper usually helped him with his works. The older dragons knew the dragon from ice cave better than Toothless.

 

Hiccup had made him a fin that allowed him to fly on his own. It worked the same way as the fin he had destroyed years ago to make a point that he wanted Hiccup to fly with him. This time Toothless knew he had to use it since his responsibility required him to go to some part of the island when Hiccup wasn't free to help him fly.

 

The Night Fury made his way to the sky and flew around. Valka and Cloudjumper were going to explore some islands nearby to see if some of their dragons wanted to move there in case the island was overpopulated. Toothless sighed for not having Cloudjumper with him today. The Stormcutter was wise even when he sometimes didn't put up well with Toothless childish and mischief playfulness.

His other friends also helped him a lot with his works. Toothless had Meatlug, Hookfang, Stormfly, Barf and Belch in charge for every dragons in the village when he made a check around the island. They did a great job keeping the domestic dragons in line. But sometimes problems still occurred and only the alpha could solve it. Those problems came from challengers. Dragons had their own ranks in the pack. And since his friends weren't an Alpha, some new dragons might want to challenge their ranks.

Toothless knew that his friends were more than willing to show who was in charge. But sometimes problems needed to be solved first.

As same as having his friends in charge when he wasn't at the village, Toothless had Cloudjumper in charge of the dragons outside the village which were mostly from the ice cave. And Cloudjumper was also his second in command. Toothless choose the Stormcutter for his experiences and his intelligence.

The Night Fury also wanted Stormfly as his second in command. But Cloudjumper outrun her in both experiences and skills. So stormfly would be his second in command in case he didn't have Cloudjumper. And now she was his third in command. Her rank also called for challengers but Stormfly had no problem at all. She was like her rider, tough and hard to defeat.

Cloudjumper had less challengers than Stormfly because his years with the dragons from his pack and the former dragons on Berk seemed to be uninterested in power. He still had some challengers but they're less and less every days since the Stormcutter could easily defeat them. He might not be as fast as the Night Fury but he was strong and smart. Toothless had watched Cloudjumper defeated his rivals countless times. Sometimes he just hit them on their weak spot and watched those dragons fell. The Stormcutter had never boasted about his victories though. He would say about them if someone asked.

Alpha was an only rank that wasn't challenged. And Toothless was grateful for that. It's not that he couldn't fight. He just felt tired of fighting for now. Now he wanted a peaceful time not a war. And since the latest war had brought great lost to them, Toothless did not want any wars to occur soon.

 

 

After finished his normal routine in the afternoon, Toothless returned to Hiccup's house the same time that the young chief reached his home. They both slumped inside and threw themselves on their beds.

"Hi bud" Hiccup smiled at him. His rider looked very exhausted. "The meeting was well,…..sucking all of my energy. I can't believe I can do this. I mean, how could Dad do this for so long?! Listening to them arguing over something very simple like colour of a winter coat and I felt like arggggggg!"

"I know."

Toothless said, even for human's ears it was just a groan. But he knew that somehow Hiccup understood him.

"Hm" Hiccup sighed and scratched his chin. Toothless purred in delight and let his rider scratched him more. "How is your day bud? Not as tough as mind?"

"You have no idea." Toothless yawned while he flicked his ears as to signal he was happy. "It's as hard as yours. But you're lucky having Astrid helping you all the time while I have to manage nearly everything on my own. Stormfly helped a lot but she is not close enough for those new dragons to trust her."

"At least now we have time." Hiccup said, still scratching his chin and his forehead. "Do you want to fly?"

"Yes!"

Toothless immediately stood up and Hiccup laughed. The Night Fury made his way outside and sat down, waited for Hiccup to get the harness, tailfin and saddle.

 

They took to the sky and enjoyed some alone time together. Toothless showed the island of Berk to Hiccup while they made their round around the island. He couldn't help but felt quite proud that nearly every dragons had settled down. They flew passed some Deadly Nadders' nests and they greeted them with friendly screeches.

Valka and Cloudjumper joined them when they're nearly at the village. Cloudjumper and she just got back from their routine check on each island nearby. Together the four of them went to the feeding hall for dinner.

 

 

"How is your day?"

Toothless asked the larger dragon while he slowly ate his meal. The stormcutter turned his head to Toothless and titled his head for a better look.

"Normal and peaceful" Cloudjumper answered. "Some of them also asked when you will visit them."

"Hmmmm" Toothless sighed and laid his head on the floor. He felt tired. "Not again Cloudjumper. I'm not their Alpha. Why should I visit them? Do my responsibility include them too?"

"You're also their alpha now." Cloudjumper said in his normal matter-of-fact tone, repeating what he had been telling the Night Fury for weeks. "For 20 miles radius from Berk, every dragons in these area are your pack. And they will do everything you command. Every dragons knew that 20 miles radius from the Alpha's nest is his territory."

"Good" Toothless groaned. "How many dragons I have under my care now? No, no, don't answer me. I don't want to know."

"Then you shouldn't ask." Cloudjumper rolled his eyes and Toothless glared at him. The smaller dragon knew that the stormcutter was just teasing him. "Come on Alpha. You can do this."

"Don't call me Alpha."

Toothless groaned again and made his way away from the stormcutter to where Stormfly was enjoying her meal quietly. The Night Fury felt Cloudjumper's eyes on him all the time even when he had his back to the larger dragon.

 

"Hi"

Toothless said to the Deadly Nadder while settled down beside her. The blue dragon titled her head and greeted him.

"Hi," Stormfly said. "You look tired. Did the dragons outside the village gave you troubles?"

"A bit" Toothless yawned. "But they're all settle down now. Leave only the outside dragons at the islands around."

"Well," The Deadly Nadder shook her head. "You know that he is right. You're their Alpha now. And I won't mind accompany you to check on them next month. Some of them knew us well for our flying routine before we met Drago Bludvist."

"Fine" Toothless sighed. "I will go visit them tomorrow. Are you happy now?"

"A bit" The blue Deadly Nadder giggled. "Ask Cloudjumper to go with you. I've heard that tomorrow his rider will be helping my rider and other women in the village to prepare a wedding. The wedding for a girl living next door to Astrid's house I guessed."

"Why can't you and others go with me tomorrow not next month?"

Toothless asked, and to his surprised, the Deadly Nadder blushed. Well, for human it was just her check scales turned to a bit darker colour than usual.

"Tomorrow is 'mate selecting'." Stormfly said excitedly. "You know, for every four years we will reproduce. The mating season will be in one week. And three months ahead will be egg laying season."

"I…understood." Toothless felt himself blushed. But his scales couldn't get any darker now. "But… doesn't Cloudjumper will be selecting his mate too?"

"You're the only Night Fury here, and he is the only Stormcutter here." Stormfly pointed out. "I think it make sense for you guys to hang out while we do our mating stuff. Not to offend you but… you know. I don't think you two will appreciate the noises tomorrow. It will be all day of selecting and very noisy."

"Oh…" Toothless nodded. "I get it. Will see that tomorrow we will be back after you're done, with your business."

 

After him and Stormfly exchanging a few more words, Toothless made his way back to where Cloudjumper was. The larger dragon was chilling out near the bonfire. Behind him was a table where Hiccup sat with his mother and Gobber. Astrid and Eret joined them at some point.

"Don't worry." Cloudjumper said as soon as Toothless settled down beside him. "I will go with you tomorrow. And Valka knows about dragons enough to inform them about our mate selecting stuffs."

"You have been listening all along?"

"No" Cloudjumper rolled his eyes in a teasing manner. "I just happened to hear what you say to Stormfly."

"Very funny"

Toothless grunted and covered his face from the Stormcutter eyes with his tail and his wings. He heard a low chuckle from the older dragon and felt himself heated up with no reason.

 

 

After breakfast, Cloudjumper and Toothless took off. The island was already blooming with opportunities. Dragons chasing each other. Deadly Nadders hooked their legs together and dived down in a spinning pattern. If the male can hold the female long enough to her satisfaction, they would mate. This mating ritual also appeared in the Typhoomerangs mating, excepted that the Typhoomerangs would breathed fire during their spinning dive.

Some Gronckles were flying around each other. They're dancing to attract mates. If the male and female could dance together in a perfect cooperation, they would mate. This was also similar to a Snafflefang's mating ritual. Hotburples also danced to select a mate. But their dancing spent shorter times than both Snafflefangs and Gronckles'.

While Gronckles, Hotburples and Snafflefangs preferred a peaceful way of selecting mates, Monstrous Nightmares and Raincutters preferred something more aggressive. The males would fight for females. If they won, they got the females, as easy as that.

The male Rumblehorns also fought for females. But instead of biting or breathed fire at each other, they used their horns like a deer did in their mating season. Their head-butting made a low-quality-drum-liked sounds that annoyed both humans and other dragons.

And while other dragons preferred one mate, Terrible Terrors preferred a harem. The female had her harem of males to mate with, to ensure the pregnancy. And the fact that male Terrible Terrors was 3 times more than female in nature, this method seemed to work well in their society.

And of course, the noises were too much for Toothless to bear. And he felt so relieved to be out of the island in the times of the mating selection.

Cloudjumper flew with him to the nearest island in silence. The older dragon always preferred peaceful flight with a sun and strong wind. Toothless knew this feeling. Of course the Night Fury preferred something more exciting, but he admitted that today's weather was perfect for flying.

 

"Hey" Toothless said after they left Berk and the wave of Thunderdrums swimming and mating around the beach behind. His voice was a slightly, unsure. "Have you, um… mate before?"

"I have, years ago. It's just for fun, though. Just to reduce the sex drive before it affected my health."

Cloudjumper answered without looking at him. And Toothless was quiet. That made the larger dragon mentally frowned before he asked back.

"Is something wrong Alpha?"

Toothless sensed warmness in his voice with that blunt question. And he felt a bit better.

"No" Toothless sighed and made some spinning before he gathered his courage and continued. "I just haven't mated before and I know no Night Fury since I can remember."

"Why you know no Night Fury?"

Cloudjumper flew closer. Toothless could tell that the Stormcutter was both curious and concerned. Warmness pulled in his stomach and Tootless pushed the feeling away.

"They found me when I was little." Toothless answered, recalled the memories of his childhood. "From the dragons in the Red Death's nest that raised me. They found me floating on a sea near the beach of their nest. They took me in and raised me. No one knew where I came from and I don't know any Night Fury. I know nothing about my own race. I don't know how they mate. I don't even know am I at the mating age yet."

Cloudjumper was quiet after he finished. Toothless didn't know what the Stormcutter was thinking. But he was hoping that the older dragon might be able to help him.

"When I was younger, I lived somewhere further west. Where there are mountains and valleys everywhere. I travelled to the sea when I strong enough, yearning for adventures." Cloudjumper finally said. "I have met some Night Furies before I met my former Alpha. And I have seen their mating twice."

Toothless gasped but he said nothing. His excitement showed by the expression of his face. And it encouraged the Stormcutter to continue.

"If I remembered it right, their mate selecting is to dance and fight in the storm." The Stormcutter gestured to the cloud above, as to emphasize his words. "They will spend all night flying in the storm together. Both flying together and fighting each other. If their flying pattern and liking matches, they will mate. And they mate for life."

Cloudjumper didn't say that only Night Fury and Stormcutter that mated for life. However, Toothless seemed to forget his last sentence since he heard that there were still Night Furies around.

"Do you still remember where they are?"

The smaller dragon asked. And Cloudjumper nodded.

"Will you take me there someday?"

Toothless asked again, very excited about what he had just know.

"It's a long journey." Cloudjumper said quietly. His eyes were warm and Toothless felt shiver and warmness ran down his spine just looking into those golden eyes. He knew Cloudjumper wouldn't turn him down. "I had left my homeland for years, journey to the sea for adventures. I can take you back someday, but not now. We still had a lot of works to do. Besides, how will we make our humans understand about our journey to their island?"

"I will figure something out."

Toothless said, overwhelmed with joy that there're still Night Furies left in the world. The Night Fury made a sprint forward for a short dive to the sea before he pushed himself back into the air.

 

The Stormcutter watched his Alpha dived down and up before he mentally sighed. He didn't know how to tell the younger dragon that actually, Toothless was nearly ready to mate. Cloudjumper smelt it in Toothless scent that had slightly changed.

What worried Cloudjumper was that the Night Furies had reproductive organs of both genders in their body. So the male could temporary change into a female if there was no female around to mate with. And the female could temporary change into a male in case there was no male to mate with too. And female Night Furies would be weaker than Male Night Furies when their mating season arrived. It would make females got tired easier than the males. An old evolution to prevent damages of female reproductive organs from too much flights and fights since Night Furies were known for a habit of pushing themselves beyound their limits.

But what worried the Stormcutter most was that female Night Fury had what they called 'heat cycle'. Female Night Furies would go into heat every four years after mate selecting season. The heat would last around a week or two. In that state they would be defenceless and would do everything to get the male to take them and claim them. The heat cycle would to ensure the pregnancy and the offsprings.

Even that Toothless wasn't a female, but he had a chance to change into one. Cloudjumper wouldn't deny that he wanted the smaller dragon as his since they first met. But he kept his desire at bay. Toothless wouldn't want him. And as same as the Night Fury, Stormcutters mated for life. But still, Stormcutters could mate multiple times before forming a mating bond while Night Furies could not. However, both Night Furies and Stormcutters' mating bound could be create only once in their life time.

And Toothless wouldn't want him. He knew the Night Fury was yearning for his races, other Night Furies.

 

Cloudjumper mentally sighed while he followed Toothless to islands around Berk. He did not know how he got himself into this. But right now Toothless was his Alpha. Even that it's a torture to him to be around the Night Fury but had no right to touch him, Cloudjumper would still follow Toothless.

He would follow him and protect him from everything.

 

 

 

 

TBC.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing to say much. I don't know what happened to me. But after I played Rise of Berk for hours I got the idea of this pairing. 
> 
> Feel free to tell me what you think about this story. This is my first HTTYD fan-fiction. I hope you guys like it:)


	2. Unexpected Changes

 

 

 

Toothless felt hot. He squirmed on his bed before getting up with a soft growl. The Night Fury groaned softly before he looked at Hiccup. Seeing that his rider was still sleeping, he made his way out.

Toothless climbed out of the house through the large window near his bed. He remembered that at this time of the year the weather would be cold and made him felt uncomfortable. But now he felt liked burning from inside. The Night Fury gave another frustrated groan before he made his way to the ground.

At first the young Alpha thought of going to the wooden cave near the house. Cloudjumper might have an answer to his symptom. But then Toothless remembered that tonight the Stormcutter wouldn't be spending his night in the village. The older dragon said after they arrived back to Berk that the mating selection which still went on annoyed him to no end. So he would go into the wood. It was quieter there. And at least the wood had more area than the village and it might have a silent place for him.

When Toothless thought about the wood, he remembered one of the coolest pool in the forest he and Hiccup found years ago. Swimming might help cooling down his body. And if it didn't help, he would go to Valka. The Night Fury was confident in her knowledge. She was an expert in dragons.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Cloudjumper groaned while he woke up for the fifth time this night. The first and second time were because some dragons came doing their things near where he was hanging upside down from the tree. The Stormcutter decided to change his place after the second time he was waken up. And the third and fourth time he woke up was because he needed released from his own sex drive.

 

Actually, noises didn't make he couldn't sleep. Cloudjumper could sleep even when the other dragons were mating. He had been living in the ice cave sanctuary for years, and also during their mating time. What made he couldn't sleep was his Alpha. His scent had changed and it got stronger every time he inhaled. He hadn't had a need to mate for more than ten years, and suddenly he found himself lusting after his young Alpha.

Cloudjumoer knew he had fallen hard for the young Night Fury who wasn't at the mating age yet. Well, he would be in no more than a week but the point was Toothless was a Night Fury. And a Night Fury should mate with a Night Fury not him. It's not that he was against cross-race mating or something. It's just that Toothless wouldn't want him. And they both could form a mating bond just one time in their life. He knew he was more than willing to have his young Alpha as a mate. But Toothless wouldn't.

 

He ended up spent sometimes after he woke up on the third and fourth times jerking himself off. It's very easy for him. All it needed were his tail and his imagination of Toothless struggling and begging under his grips. Cloudjumper knew that he should regret about his erotic fantasies, but he didn't. Instead, he half hoped that it would come true, which was impossible.

However, the fifth time he woke up because a scent. Toothless's scent.

He tensed up and unfolded his wings slowly. The scent got a lot stronger liked Toothless was nearby, or exactly, beside him. Cloudjumper looked around before seeing the object of his desire right under him in the water.

The Night Fury was swimming in the pool under moonlight that made his scales shined in silver light. Cloudjumper titled his head. He both cursed and praised himself for choosing this spot to sleep. Cursed because he picked the tree near a pool where no dragon would be interest to come here since they're still busy with their mating stuffs. And praised for he could savour this moment alone. The stormcutter nearly growled at the thought of other dragons sharing this view with him.

His Alpha seemed to be enjoying himself a lot. Cloudjumper was curious about what brought his Alpha here. He sniffed the air again and froze when he knew what he feared had come true.

Toothless had a bit of a female Night Fury scent in him. A slightly bit of a nearly fertile Night Fury.

Cloudjumper mentally groaned while his member was half hard immediately and threatened to slide out of where it was hidden. He knew it. When there was no female Might Fury around, the brain would automatically release the hormone which would make the female reproductive organs in the body active. And that male Night Fury would become fertile while their male reproductive organs would temporary decreased their sizes and efficacy. And for female Night Furies that had no male Night Furies around before the heat hit. Their heat cycle would be temporary stopped. Their true reproductive organs would stop working temporary while their clitoris increased its side to mimic a cock. Not as effective as the real one but still got the job done.

The Stormcutter shook his head while he battled with his desire. Half of him wanted to go down, took the young alpha to the deepest cave where they could mate without interruptions. And the other half told him to flight, to get away as far as he could. He knew when Toothless's heat hit, the other would be defenceless against him. And he too, would be defenceless against his instinct.

Cloudjumper started to shift his position, ready to fly away. But he couldn't help imagine how it would feel buried deep in Toothless. For male Night Furies, their female reproductive organs were connect to their anus. First the male would shove his member down the anus until it hit the entrance to the womb. And then pushed thought the womb's wall before the knotted pop.

The older dragon mentally groaned again because now his head was full with pictures of himself knotting Toothless, breeding him. Well, nature gave both male Night Furies and Stormcutters knots for some stupid reasons he didn't know. He had heard some old Stormcutters from his childhood pack said that Night Furies and Stormcutters could mate with each other and still gave a healthy and strong offspring. But he was not going to give himself any hopes.

Cloudjumper spread his wings and flew away. He ignored a small yelp of Toothless when the other knew his presence. He didn't even look back even when Toothless called his name. He had to get away, and fast.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Toothless was enjoying his time when he heard a sound of wings flipping. He looked up and saw his second in command flew away from the nearby tree.

"Cloudjumper!"

Toothless called but the Stormcutter didn't answer. The Night Fury was confused. But then he felt guilty. He might have interrupted the Stormcutter's sleeping time.

The Night Fury made a mental note of apologizing to Cloudjumper tomorrow. He stayed in the pool a bit until his body cool down and he felt a lot better. He still felt the heat, but now it was just a comfortable warm in his stomach and his lower back.

Toothless got himself out of the pool and headed home. If he was lucky, Cloudjumper might be back at the house.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Cloudjumper waited until it was nearly the time Valka would finish her breakfast that he flew back to the village. He remembered Valka telling him yesterday that today they would go patrolling around the outer rim of Tootless's new territory. Cloudjumper hoped to avoid his Alpha all day, or as much as possible.

He landed gracefully on the roof, and to his surprise, Toothless wasn't there. The Stormcutter felt both disappointed and relieved.

"Hello Cloudjumper."

Valka greeted him and he greeted her back. And after he ate his breakfast, his rider climbed onto his back.

"Let's go Cloudjumper, Hiccup and Toothless had already went ahead of us. Today we will cover all the outer rim island of Toothless Territory. "

Valka said and Cloudjumper mentally groaned.

This was going to be a very long day.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Toothless felt super strange today. After he got back from the forest, he slept until sunrise. After having breakfast with no presence of Cloudjumper, Hiccup climbed on his back and they took off. Valks promised to follow them shortly after Cloudjumper returned.

 

They flew passed some island and was half way to the outer rim when Cloudjumper caught up with them. Toothless greeted the older dragon with a friendly growl but what he got was a very unfriendly growl and narrow eyes. The Night Fury assumed that the Stromcutter was still mad at last night even that Cloudjumper wasn't known of being mad that easy. However, the Night Fury decided to let it dropped even when his heart ached.

They reached the outer rim in an hour and Toothless felt very weird right now. His stomach was still warm and he started to feel a bit nauseous. However, Toothless remembered eating nothing uncommon and wondered if right now he was sick.

 

Luckily Hiccup and Valka decided to land on an island to check the dragons here. Toothless felt better to not flying right now. He sat down and let his rider went for the checking. Hiccup was a bit surprised Toothless didn't come with him. But he guessed his dragon might just wanted to sunbath. Beside, Toothless was now an Alpha. No dragon would dare to harm him anyway.

Toothless watched Valka and Hiccup disappeared into the wood with half-lidded eyes. Cloudjumoer didn't go with them and seemed to enjoy hanging himself upside down at the tree a bit far from him before folding his wings to cover himself. Toothless guessed that Cloudjumper might had a bad sleep last night and wanted a nap. Then he felt tired of all sudden. The young Alpha assumed that it must be because of his lack of sleep last night. Maybe a nap wouldn't hurt.

 

 

Toothless was woken up by noises and voices. He cracked his eyes open and was surprised that sunlight seemed to be a lot dimmer. He shook his head and realized that he was covered by one of Cloudjumper's lower wing. He heard growls and roars and poked his head up.

"What's going on?"

Toothless poked his head out of Cloudjumper's protective wings to see two Snafflefangs stood not so far away from them. And before he could ask again. His second in command opened his mouth and fired at them. The Snafflefangs screamed and flew away.

"What's going on exactly?"

Toothless turned back to Cloudjumper who immediately took his wing off and walked away.

"They mocked you while you're napping, Alpha." Cloudjumper gestured to the wood where two Snafflefangs had quickly flew into. "I just showed them the consequences."

"You could just wake me." Toothless said and frowned. "And do not call me Alpha."

Cloudjumper didn't answer. The Stormcutter turned to the wood where Valka and Hiccup and gone into.

"Hiccup and Valka will be back soon." Cloudjumper said. "This island had nothing out of particular."

"Excepts for that two Snafflefangs." Toothless said and he saw Cloudjumper tensed up a bit. "What did they say about me?"

"It's not important."

"Tell me Cloudjumper."

"Alpha…"

"Don't call me Alpha."

Toothless started to feel irritated. Cloudjumper was acting strange. Of course the Stormcutter wasn't the most kind-hearted dragon he knew. But he wasn't this cold and distanced.

However, before Cloudjumper would answer him Hiccup and Valka were back. And they also had question for Toothless and Cloudjumper.

 

"Hey" Hiccup said, he was unsure what tone he should use. "Okay, Mom and I were having a smooth walk around the island until we nearly reached you guys and we saw you picked a fight with those two Snafflefangs. Wht happened?"

Toothless growled in annoyance and glared at Cloudjumper who acted like nothing had happened. Both Valka and Hiccup frowned before Valka approached her dragons.

"Cloudjumper, did something happen?"

Cloudjumper shook his head and nuzzled her head with his muzzle before half covered her with one of his wings.

"Oh, I got it." Valka said, massaged Cloudjumper's chin softly. "Cloudjumper is very protective over his pack. Those Snafflefangs must had tried to challenge Toothless or something. So he acted a bit too violently."

"That's weird." Hiccup said. "Toothless is their Alpha. They might be insane or they're new here. But I guess they knew now who is in charge, right, bud?"

Toothless gave his rider a warm-hearted rumble before he glared at the Stormcutter again while Hiccup climed to his back.

"They didn't do just mocking me right?"

He asked but Cloudjumper didn't answer. Instead of answering him, the Stormcutter took off to the sky. Toothless huffed and spread his wings before taking off after Cloudjumper.

 

 

When they arrived to the second island, dark cloud started to arrive. So Hiccup and Valka decided to fly around the island instead of landing there. Fortunately that nothing was out of particular, so they didn't have to land to check it out.

The rest of the trip was the same. Toothless's annoyance increased as the time passed. Of course Cloudjumper wasn't the talkative type, not liked the Terrible Terrors or Snafflefangs. But he at least answered when Toothless asked.

If Valka and Hiccup 100% understood their language, Toothless knew they must be suspicious about Cloudjumper too. He couldn't wait when they ould get back to Berk. Toothless made a mental note to make Cloudjumper answered his question before the Stormcutter could escape into the wood.

However, his plan failed. For the storm that was approaching, Valka and Hiccup decided to split up. And when Toothless got back to Berk, Cloudjumper was nowhere to be found.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Cloudjumper cursed himself for his luck. He thanked the storm that approaching for making Valka and Hiccup decided to split up. And as soon as he reached Berk. Cloudjumper let Valka climbed down before made his way into the wood. He was in a foul mood for many reasons and Valka seemed to understand, for his rider didn't try to stop him.

The Stormcutter flew through the wood. Many dragons here had finished their mate selections and their mating rituals. And now they're resting after their long activities. He was grateful for the silence and peace here.

Cloudjumper made his way into an abandoned cave after he spotted no dragon around. The Stormcutter hanged himself upside down and sigh, folding his wings over himself.

When he was sure no one was going to interrupt him. Cloudjumper let his member slid out of its sheath. He was already painfully hard since the event of two Snafflefangs this morning. The Stormcutter growled low before he began his masturbate.

When they were on the first island. Cloudjumper pretended to be asleep while he kept watched over Toothless. His Alpha seemed to be tired. Cloudjumper was sure that it wasn't just a lack of sleep. Toothless's body was changing. His female reproductive organs was temporary working. It made Toothless felt tired and sometimes very uncomfortably hot.

If he remembered it right, the changing would take place from 3 days to 1 week. Then, the heat would hit. And female Night Furies heat would last for a week or two.

"How am I going to survive this?"

Cloudjumper groaned to himself. Well, he nearly set to kill the two Snafflefangs this morning. They're not new dragons here. They smelt their Alpha's scent and went to observe.

Cloudjumper remembered that he was immediately by Toothless side the second those Snafflefangs appeared to the opening. He growl at them, warned them to stay away from Toothless and immediately dropped his wing over his sleeping Alpha. The Snafflefangs were confused because they knew Toothless was a male dragon but now he also smelt liked a female. They wanted to check and Toothless choose that moment to wake up.

Didn't want his Alpha to deal with the two Snafflefangs, he decided to scare them away. Male Stormcutters were naturally very protective, especially of the younglings and their beloveds. And when they considered someone or anyone a threat, they would likely set themselves to kill the threat or eliminate it.

And from that moment, Toothless scent got stronger and stronger. Cloudjumper knew that the presence of male dragons could accelerate the process of temporary changing Toothless's main reproductive organs. So he tried to stay away from his Alpha as much as possible. Cloudjumper didn't want Toothless to go into heat before he found the best solution for him, or even an explanation he knew only he could give to Toothless.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Toothless didn't see Cloudjumper for days. It annoyed him a lot. But what was worst was his symptom. He felt weaker and weaker every day. And the heat in his body seemed to develop. It's not burning though, but it made he felt uncomfortably warm all the time. But lucky for him, the storm kept going in everyday so everyone on Berk decided to be indoor nearly all of the time. Hiccup and Valka also had a wedding to help prepare and attend.

Cloudjumper wasn't seen after they got back to Berk days ago. Valka didn't seem to be concerned much though. She had a theory that Cloudjumper might get sexual frustrated and wanted to be away from Berk until all the mating activities ended and Hiccup agreed. Besides, they didn't in much need for dragons since no dragon would want to fly during the storm time. Toothless only hoped that Valka's theory was right.

"Another rainy day."

Hiccup said after he woke up and saw that it started to rain again after it stopped at midnight. Toothless poked his head out from under his wings and watched the rain poured down before he laid his head down again and dragged his wings up to cover himself more.

Three days after the day they went on patrol, rain still poured down. Toothless gave a frustrated yawn. Normally he would be frustrated for less of flight. But right now he felt like sleeping more than anything.

Tomorrow would be someone's wedding day which both Valka and Hiccup would attend. Toothless hoped that tomorrow would be no more rain. As much as he felt like sleeping all day, Toothless was also sick of staying home all the time. For three days he hadn't fly and it annoyed him a lot.

 

 

Cloudjumper was back after the sun had set, just before the rain stopped but dark clouds still lingered above. Valka was very happy to see him. And Toothless waited patiently for Hiccup's mother to greet the Stromcutter before he approached the older dragon.

"Hey," Toothless said and mentally sighed in relief that Cloudjumper didn't ignore him. "How are you? Valka suspected that you had been sexual frustrated and needed to be alone."

"I'm fine, Toothless."

Cloudjumper nodded but Toothless saw that the older dragon startled a bit at the word 'Sexual Frustrated'. He grinned and completely forgave Cloudjumper for his cold and distanced behaviour days ago. Toothless assumed that Cloudjumper had been really sexual frustrated.

"Good" Toothless smiled. "Let's get to the Meade Hall before it rains again."

The Night Fury started to walk before he stopped and turned to Cloudjumper. He didn't know that it's his mistake or did Cloudjumper suddenly smelt so good for him.

"Hmm, did you roll yourself in some kind of plants Cloudjumper?" The Alpha asked, rubbing his forehead with Cloudjumper's chin. He felt the Stormcutter tensed up and stopped. "You smelt so good."

"Hm?" Cloudjumper titled his head. "No, I didn't roll on anything."

"Hmmm" Toothless nodded before he composed himself and started the lead to the Meade Hall. "Okay, let's go."

"Wait"

Cloudjumper suddenly called out and Toothless stopped.

"We need to talk, after dinner, in private."

The Stormcutter said seriously and Toothless nodded.

"Okay"

He answered, already wondering what was so important to be talked about in private. It might be about Stormcutter's past that he didn't want to share with anyone else. In the end, Toothless felt curious and proud after his conclusion.

 

 

After dinner, Toothless got out of the Meade Hall with Cloudjumper. He felt both excited and sleepy. Many dragons on Berk looked sleepy too. Toothless figured that the mating activities must had drained a good among of energy from them.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

He asked when they got back to Hiccup's house and decided to settle down near the entrance. Toothless laying on his stomach and Cloudjumper sat in his usual post.

"Toothless" Cloudjumper started. His voice was steady but Toothless felt that it had a lot of emotion behind. "How much do you know about your race's mating?"

"Nothing" Toothless answered. "I knew nothing except that males should mate with a female to reproduce. And what you had told me days ago. I had told you I know no Night Fury."

Cloudjumper groaned and Toothless felt shivered ran down his spine. He felt liked leaning to that strong shoulder and let Cloudjumper covered him with his wings. He felt like that's the right thing to do. But he restrained himself to stay down.

"I will get straight to the point." Cloudjumper said. He looked at Toothless in his eyes and said slowly. "From your scent, you're nearly at your mating age. And what's worse is that your body nearly finishes changing into a female..."

"What?!"

Toothless shouted and Cloudjumper growled at him. To both of their surprised, Cloudjumper's growl sounded like he demanded absolute control right now. And what shocked them next was that Toothless gave in.

"Let me finish first." Cloudjumper said with more gentleness in his voice. "Night Furies had both male and female reproductive organs in their body. An evolution so that they could reproduce when they have only one gender around. Normally they will use their main reproductive organs in mating. But if the males are lacked of females around before the mating season, some of them will temporary become females. In the other hand, of the female night furies are lacked of any males, some of them will temporary become males."

"How?"

Toothless asked, barely louder than whispering. And Cloudjumper continued with a steady voice.

"Their second gender reproductive organs will be temporary active."

"Temporary?"

"Yes" The older dragon nodded. "I said temporary because their second reproductive will be temporary usable only in the mating season. Except for male Night Furies who take the female part of mating and get pregnant."

Toothless nodded with wide eyes. He was beyond shocked but still kept himself to listen to his second in command.

"Their female organs will remain active until they laid eggs." Cloudjumper continued despite Toothless eyes that had widened a lot more than usual. "And your brain seemed to think that you should change into a female since there is no female Night Furies around. So, yes, your female organs are nearly 100% active."

"How, how did you know?"

"Your scent." Cloudjumper said. "I had been around Night Furies before."

They're silent for minutes before Toothless spoke again.

"Is there something more I should know?"

"Yes" Cloudjumper nodded and said in a matter of fact tone. "Female Night Furies, true females and temporary females, both have what is called a heat cycle."

Toothless froze in place. He knew what heat cycle was. The races of dragons he knew to have a heat cycle were Scauldron and Raincutter. Before he met Hiccup, he had seen them mating and breeding at the Volcano island before. Toothless suddenly shuddered uncontrollably at the image of many males fighting for one female. And that begging female got bred over and over more than ten times by three male that won the fight until her heat ended.

Suddenly, Cloudjumer dropped a wing over him liked he could read his mind. The Stromcutter pulled him close as to comfort him.

"It isn't what you think." Cloudjumper whispered and Toothess leaned to him. The Stormcutter's wing shifted a bit so Toothless was pressing at the more comfortable position to Cloujumper. "Night Furies spent their heat only with the mate they have chosen. Male Night Furies wouldn't touch any females in heat except for their mate. They mate for life remember?"

"Yes"

Toothless nodded, feeling a lot better. However, in the back of his mind he already imagined how Cloudjumper would be when mating. He quickly put his images away though.

"I,…um…thank you for telling me."

He murmured, still trying to get the image of the Stormcutter hovering above him with hungry eyes out of his head.

"That's no need to thank me." Cloudjumper shook his head. He chuckled and the vibration from his throat made Toothless purred softly. "It's what I have to tell you anyway."

"So" Toothless nuzzled Cloudjumper chin unconsciously and the other dragon purred to his touch. But his voice got serious when he asked the last question he wanted to know. "I'm going to become a female, temporary. And, I'm going into heat?"

"Yes" Cloudjumper nodded and quickly added. "But don't worry. I have already thought of what to do. Your heat will last for a week or two. All you have to do is kept yourself isolated from others. I have found the cave you will be comfortable in while spending your time there."

"Are you sure?"

Toothless was silent for a while, considering the offer. He was more than grateful Cloudjumper already had a solution for him. But he wasn't sure.

"Yes" He heard the older dragon said confidently. His wing tightened its hold a bit as to confirm his words. "It's going to be alright. I promise."

Toothless went still and silent for a while. He did not know what would happen if he went into heat. Cloudjumper might had seen a Night Fury in heat but he didn't dare to ask. So he spent quite a time considering Cloudjumer's offer before he spoke again.

"Thank you Cloudjumper. Thank you so much."

Toothless finally said and nuzzled him more. Even when he felt a dull ached in his heart started to form. A dull ache he didn't know where it came from. He tried to keep it at bay anyway.

 

 

 

 

"It always be my pleasure to serve you."

Cloudjumper said to his Alpha who snugged close to him even when his own heart ached. It's hard to be this close but couldn't claim or even tell Toothless how he truly felt. And Cloudjumper ended up swallowing his own feeling and set himself to review nothing to anyone. His feeling would be kept secret until the day he died. That's the best way for both Toothless and him.

.

.

.

.

…Only if he had known how much he had been wrong.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

TBC.

 


	3. Fight to Protect

 

 

 

After the conversation with Cloudjumper, Toothless climbed up the wall to the room he shared with Hiccup. Normally he would take another flight around the island before sleep but today he felt too exhausted to do so. The Night Fury climbed onto his bed. He curved his tail around his body and closed his eyes.

It was around midnight when Toothless woke up again. Hiccup was sleeping on his bed. Toothless saw that his rider took an effort to prepare his clothes for tomorrow before he went to sleep. The Night Fury smiled. He had heard that the bride was Astrid's cousin. Maybe that's why Hiccup took a lot of effort than usual.

Toothless thought about going back to sleep. He no longer felt the warm in his body. Well, actually he woke up because now he felt super cold, freezing to be exact. The Night Fury gave an uncomfortable grunt before he curved himself tighter. He was shivering, and he hadn't been shivering with coldness for years. A trip to the snowing island didn't make him shivered too, then why he was shivering now?

The Night Fury warbled softly, trying to sing himself to sleep. But in the end he gave up. With his right now shaky legs, he made his way outside. He was sure that Cloudjumper would know what had happened to him.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Cloudjumper wasn't sleeping as he normally would be at this time. The Stormcutter was stargazing in front of the house. He knew he should sleep even when tomorrow Valka wouldn't require his assistance. She would be attending the wedding along with her son and he would get a free-time. But his mating instinct had kicked in somehow. And his instinct told him to be on guard. He had to guard the area where his female, his mate, was staying.

Cloudjumper was frustrated with his instinct for already choosing Toothless as his mate. But he couldn't help it. Deep in his heart Cloudjumper knew he wanted Toothless. But the Stromcutter still told himself to stop wishing and wanting.

Before any images of Toothless could cross his mind again, Cloudjumper gave an angry huff to himself, telling his mind to stop repeating the memory he had about Toothless. Then the Stormcutter suddenly tensed up when he heard movements from the house. His Alpha was no longer asleep. And he was making his way out of the room he shared with his rider.

Toothless's scent was somehow dimmer than usual. But Cloudjumper assumed that it was one of the preparations of his body before the heat hit. The body would have to cool down and recover before the mating started. It had spent a huge among of energy to make the female organs became active.

The Stormcutter turned in time to see Toothless stumbled down the wall and landed on the ground with half folded wings to steady himself. His legs was shaking a bit and Cloudjumper's instinct kicked in. He immediately made his way to Toothless to see if his Alpha was alright.

"You should be sleeping."

Cloudjumper said gently, trying his best to restraint himself from touching his alpha even when they're just inches away from each other. He even wished that Toothless would lean on him for supports.

"I'm cold." Toothless said. His big and adorable eyes looked at Cloudjumper. And Cloudjumper knew he wasn't cold enough to deny anything these big adorable eyes were begging him. "I mean, I've never felt this cold since I was a baby. I'm…shivering! I've never shivered since…"

"It's okay."

Cloudjumper immediately dropped his wings around Toothless and pulled him closer. He kept pulling until Toothless was sitting side to side with him. And Cloudjumper covered the smaller dragon with his wings to make sure Toothless felt better.

"Cloudjumper" Toothless said, nuzzled his chin softly and that made Cloudjumper purred. "Why do I feel so abnormally cold?"

"It means your body has finished activating your female reproductive organs. You feel coldness because your body is cooling down." Cloudjumper said, concerns evidenced in his voice. And the next sentence told Toothless why he was so concerned. "And that means you will be going into heat soon. In a day or two."

Toothless tensed up and Cloudjumper tightened his hold on the smaller dragon, reassured him nothing bad would happen.

"It's okay." Cloudjumper said. "I've already found a place for you. And I promise I will take you there immediately when your heat shows any signs of it."

"Thank you"

Toothless said, purring and snuggling close, seeking for warmness from the Stormcutter's larger body.

"You're welcome." Cloudjumper answered before he stood up, caused Toothless to grunt at the loss of the warm body around him. The Stormcutter chuckled and made his way to the wooden cave near the house. "It you're going to stay outside, better find a warmer place then."

"Totally agree"

Toothless nodded and followed Cloudjumper to the Stormcutter's wooden cave. The Night Fury was delighted for his second in command letting him sharing his nest. And in the same time Cloudjumper was mentally cursing himself for offering to Toothless to share a bed with him.

 

Cloudjumper's cave was plain and clean. The only thing in the cave was a large nest he made of animals' skins, leafs and brunches. The Stormcutter settled down in the middle of the nest and opened his wings for Toothless. The Night Fury quickly climbed into his embrace and pressed himself to Cloudjumper's chest and stomach. His black tail curved firmly on one of Cloudjumper's legs.

The Stormcutter now both cursed and praise himself mentally before he close his lower wings around Toothless. He had to make sure his alpha was warm and comfortable. Then Cloudjumper covered himself with his upper wings and let himself drifted to sleep with Toothless slept peacefully in his protective embrace.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Toothless felt so comfortable. He felt warm, so comfortably warm that he didn't want to wake up. However, his growling stomach made him cracked his eyes open.

The first thing he saw was orange. And then he remembered sleeping while being wrapped in Cloudjumper's embrace. His face heated up with no reason and he felt that the body he was pressing himself into shifted.

"Good morning"

Cloudjumper's morning voice greeted him and Toothless purred softly and sleepily. He didn't remember when did he started to love Cloudjumper's morning voice. The Stormcutter's voice would be lower and hoarser than usual. And that made he sounded quite sexy and made Toothless shivered with pleasure sometime by just listened to him speak.

"Good Morning"

Toothless said, yawning. Cloudjumper then nuzzled his forehead softly and Toothless purred in delight. Toothless knew Cloudjumper was not a cuddling type nor nuzzling type. The fact that the larger dragon only nuzzled him, Valka and Hiccup made him felt proud at some point. And the fact that Cloudjumper cuddled with him when he would rarely do it with Valka made him a lot more proud than he felt he should be.

But Toothless pushed his feeling aside as he stretched and rolled friendlily beside Cloudjumper. The older dragon then unwrapped his wings and let sunlight from the entrance of the cave fully shined in. Of course the light didn't hit the nest but it illuminated the cave enough to tell them it's time to get up.

"Let's go"

Cloudjumper pushed himself up and made his way out of the cave while Toothless whined a bit before he followed. He was an Alpha but he was also still Toothless. And Toothless still had 'Childish' as one of his trait.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

After breakfast, Hiccup and Valka set off to the wedding. Toothless and Cloudjumper were left at the house. Villagers were busting around, preparing for the wedding that would start in a few hours ahead. Some also prepared for the party after the wedding. Happiness, joy and smiles were everywhere. And the dragons seemed to behave themselves better than every day. But it's not that they wanted to behave this well. Many dragons still recovered from their mate selecting and preferred to pass the time with napping and sunbathing despite of their usual chaotic passing time activities.

 

Some dragons liked Gronckles, Terrible Terrors and Shockjaws had already mated after they could select a mate. But some liked Snafflefang and Deadly Nadders would mate one week after the mate selecting season ended. So some dragons weren't just recovering from their mate selection, but also preparing for the real mating season.

And in some dragons, a male could mate with another female after he was done with his first mate. And in the case that the second female already had a mate but hadn't mated yet, the male would get a chance to fight again. And if he defeated her present mate, he would get to mate with her.

 

The possibility of male dragons taking their second mate worried Cloudjumper. He wouldn't let anyone near Toothless. If Toothless was in heat in the time that some males were fighting for their second mate, he would be one of their target to mate with. Nearly every dragons didn't care about cross-breeding. But only a few cross-breeding that would give a healthy offspring and didn't kill the mother in the pregnancy state. Cloudjumper was afraid that some males who lost the fight might wanted to mate with Toothless. Not only would his health be threaten with cross-breeding, but also his mental health and sanity. Night Furies would suffer through mental sickness if they mated without forming a mating bond. And this mental sickness could kill them.

Also for some dragons, an Alpha who took a submissive part in mating worth challenging for his or her power. The Stormcutter knew that there were some dragons wishing to take Toothless's places. And Cloudjumper did not only know, but he had also fought some already.

They were the dragons whom were tortured for so long under Drago's bewilderbeast's command. When they saw Toothless challenging their former Alpha, some of them had a desire for power. They saw now that not anymore only the Bewilderbeast could be an Alpha. If Toothless could challenge the Alpha, they could too. And they though that winning a fight with a Night fury was easier than winning a fight with Bewilderbeast.

Most of their desire for power came from their mental sicknesses. The sickness which came from being tortured under many years of serving under Drago. It was a mental illness that made those dragons thought only having a power would secure them from every harms. Toothless was still oblivious for this fact for him was lesser than Cloudjumper in experiences. And the young Night Fury had become an Alpha just for months not years.

Without Toothless permission, Cloudjumper had declared since the news of betrayals hit his ears that whoever wanted to fight Toothless would have to get through him first. Toothless was oblivious for his declaration but the Stormcutter preferred it that way.

Cloudjumper didn't want anyone to challenge Toothless. His Alpha was still young and full of spirit to help others. As a second in command, Cloudjumper decided to do every dirty works for his Alpha and wished that Toothless would be oblivious to his actions forever. He did not wish to dull Toothless's spirit with the truth that even when you're a saviour, there was always someone you had saved wanting to stab you in the back. The Stormcutter wanted his Alpha to stay strong with pure spirit of the protector of the pack as long as possible. He did not want Toothless to help others while concerning that which dragons he had helped would come back to challenge him for power.

It was also not in Night Furies' nature to desire and yearn for power. Cloudjumper knew every Night Furies would seek only freedom to live the life they wanted. They also did not wish to be bonded with anything, not even power as a leader, excepted for the mating bond of course. And yet Toothless had given up his wish of living freely to gain the Alpha statue to protect his friends. Cloudjumper knew it would hurt Toothless more than everything to see the dragons he had sacrificed himself to protect betrayed and challenged him.

He wished to keep Toothless unaware of this fact as long as possible. At least until the Night Fury was older and had more experiences, for Toothless would be able to deal with them and his own feeling after the fight with dragons he once thought of them as friends better. Cloudjumper knew that betrayal brought a lot of changes and was one of the worst experiences ever. He didn't want Toothless to lost his youth and spirit to such experience so soon.

 

 

"What are you going to do today? Do you have any plans?"

Toothless's voice snapped him out of his thought. The Stormcutter turned his head to see his Alpha sitting beside him in front of the house. Today was sunny and cloudless, a perfect day for party and celebration.

"Napping" Cloudjumper answered. "There is nothing to do anyway."

"Okay" Toothless yawned and Cloudjumper thought that it was the most adorable yawn he had ever seen. "I guess I will be napping with you. I felt sleepy again. Is this 'sleeping all the time' part of my body's cooling down?"

"Yes"

Cloudjumper nodded, laying his head down to look at his Alpha played with some grasses before he drifted off. Even when Toothless was asleep, Cloudjumper was still awaked. He was watching and observing. Many Vikings had already gathered to the wedding. Everybody seemed to be happy.

 

The Stormcutter was considering himself taking some nap when a dragon approached him. A dark pink brown colour Desert Wraith who was from the ice cave. Valka rescued him from trappers years ago. He also lost one of his wing spikes to the trap.

"Good morning." The desert Wraith said, settled down some metres away from Cloudjumper. "How do you do Cloudjumper?"

"Nothing out of particular" Cloudjumper said. He titled his head a bit before he continued. "What brought you here Sandstorm? You have recovered from your mating selections?"

"Not much, just wants to check on you, see if you're okay." Sandstorm answered. "I just won the dance, my mate was resting now. She's preparing for her heat."

"I see."

Cloudjumper nodded. Desert Wraith and Sand Wraith were the other two races of dragons that had a heat cycle. Berk had never had both of them before. Cloudjumper knew that next week every beaches of Berk would be occupied with Sand Wraiths and Derest Wraiths mating activities. Both races mated in the sand. He could start seeing how the Viking would try their best to avoid going to the beach the whole week. Cloudjumper hoped that Valka had told them all about how each races mated.

"Are you okay?" Sandstorm asked again. "You're the only Stormcutter here. I'm sure you must feel a bit, lonely. Even we all agreed to not mate in the village for their sake, you would still be able to hear us anyway."

"I'm fine." Cloudjumper sighed. "Besides, there was no other Night Furies here too. Alpha and I could manage a whole week while you all are out doing your stuffs."

"Alright" Sandstorm nodded. "If you say so, but I didn't come here to just check on you."

"I sense that."

Cloudjumper replied. He lowered his voice down a bit. Sandstorm and he shared mutual respect for each other along with some of their personalities. Cloudjumper knew his old friend wouldn't come to him at this time of the year despite there was something important he needed to know.

"You know, We, Desert Wraiths, are loyal to our mates until our children are strong enough to leave the nest." Sandstorm said. "But our cousins do not share this custom. Male Sand Wraiths will take the second mate the minute they're free from their first mate. Our Sand Wraith friends from the ice cave aren't a problem of course, some from Drago's army are. They wish to challenge our Alpha. They suspect that Toothless might have his heat or becoming a female. And for them, only a dominant in mating have a right to be an Alpha."

"Where are they now?" Cloudjumper asked calmly, but Sandstorm knew better than that. For his voice got a lot lower in the next question. "Is there only one group of them?"

"Right now, yes" Sandstorm nodded. "Those Sand Wraiths are occupying the east beach. They wish not to bond with humans but still stay on Berk because they're still waiting for a chance of Toothless showing his weakness. I've heard that they will strike after their females' heats are over. The heat of their races took place only one or two days. Some of them even hope to, I hate to say this…"

"Just quote them then."

"Okay" Sandstorm took a deep breath before he spoke again. "They said '...Knotting that precious bitch until he becomes just a slutty bitch' before kick our Alpha out of his place."

"I see." Cloudjumper nodded and got up. "Is there anymore male Sand Wraiths who still do not have a mate?"

"A lot" Sandstorm answered. He knew what Cludjumper was going to do. "Most of them are our friends from the ice cave. They're young and inexperienced compare to those from Drago's army. Most of the females seem to like them though, despite that they didn't win the fight against those from Drago. But they still can do another mate selecting before the heat anyway."

"Good" Cloudjumper spread his wings. "I do not know how long this will take. But please guard him until I'm back. Or just call his friends to stay with him."

"Don't worry, just go do what you have to do."

Sandstorm nodded and Cloudjumper flew off, heading for the east beach.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Toothless woke up to see Cloudjumper's only best friend laying on his stomach not so far away from him. The Alpha tensed up a bit. Cloudjumper was also nowhere to be found.

"Good Afternoon Alpha." Sandstorm greeted him politely. His brown eyes showed both respect and kindness. "Did you sleep well?"

"Not quite" Toothess answered, relaxed a bit. "Where is Cloudjumper?"

"He is doing some of his business." Sandstorm answered. "I came to check on him since he would be alone during our mating season. He then told me to make sure no one disturb you while you slept. And then he was off to do some of his business."

"I see" Toothless nodded. "Well, you no longer have to be here. I think I will go visit Stormfly, see how she's doing."

"I will get back to my mate then." Sandstorm nodded before flashing his Alpha his bright smile. "Have a good day Alpha."

"You too."

Toothless said and watched the Desert Wraith flew away. The Night Fury stretched then made his way to the Stormfly favourite place to sunbath.

 

He found Stormfly on the cliff above the port, sunbathing. Her mate was nowhere to be found. Toothless greeted her and she greeted him back friendlily.

"Well, I guess you two had already choosing where to, you know, spend your time?"

Toothless asked, watching Stromfly stretched and yawned.

"Yes" The Deadly Nadder nodded. Her face lighted up with joy and anticipation. "My mate was building a nest somewhere. He said he would show me when the times come. It's Deadly Nadder tradition for the males to surprise females with the nest their build. I hope he will put in a lot of leafs and brunches. They help a lot when I want to scratch some of my scales but don't want to get up."

"Umm"

Toothless replied and laid down next to her. He decided to sunbathinh until the sun set. However, he couldn't stop himself from wondering what kind of nest Cloudjumper would make if he had a mate. Well, more accurately was if Cloudjumper chose him as a mate, what kind of nest the larger dragon would make.

The Night Fury knew he shouldn't hope. Cloudjumper seemed to be uninterested in mating with anyone. And he would want to mate with another Stormcutter anyway. Toothless felt his heart ached at the thought of Cloudjumper mating someone else. But he ignored his pain and continued his conversation with Stormfly about their daily routines until both of them drifted off to sleep.

 

 

Cloudjumper was nowhere to be found when Toothless got back to Hiccup's house. Valka and Hiccup had just arrived when Toothless climbed into Hiccup's room.

"There you are bud!"

Hiccup greeted him and Toothless replied with a soft purred. He let Hiccup rubbed his chin while he watched Valka pulled the outer coat she wore for the wedding out of herself.

"Do you know where Cloudjumper is?"

She asked softly and Toothless shook his head. Valka sighed and then they heard a noise of wings flipping. But what was brought along that noise was a smell of blood, dragon's blood.

Before anyone could act, Toothless ran out of the house. He turned left and saw Cloudjumper sitting on the ground. Half of his face was smeared with dragon's blood. There were scratches all over his shoulder and his legs.

"What happened?"

Toothless asked, hurried running to Cloudjumper. The Night Fury ignored both Valka and Hiccup who followed him out and gasped at Cloudjumper.

"I'm not injured Toothless."

The Stormcutter said while Toothless checked him for wounds. Cloudjumper quite enjoyed having his Alpha sniffed and checked at every parts of him. But he had to stay focus and made sure his Alpha wouldn't over panic over his condition.

"There is blood on your face!" Toothless growled. "You're saying you're not injured?!"

"This is not my blood."

Cloudjumper simply answered. His expression was calm and collected. Toothless frowned. He did not like what he saw. Every dragons in his pack shouldn't be covered in blood no matter why.

"What happened? Cloudjumper?"

Valka and Hiccup were now beside them. Valka approached her dragon who greeted her with a soft hummed in his throat. Toothless stepped out to let Valka checked on Cloudjumper but he never took his eyes off the larger dragon.

"What happened?"

Toothless asked with the tone he rarely used and also wished not to use unless necessary. It was a tone of an Alpha commanding an answer from his underling. The Night Fury hated this kind of tone.

"As usual" Cloudjumper said nonchalantly. He also ignored Valka who was checking on his body. "Some dragons wanted my place. I fought them off. This is their blood not mind."

"Hiccup! Valka!"

Before Toothless could reply to his second in command, someone shouted at them. They all turned to see Gobber running to them with a serious expression on his face. Grump was trotting slowly after him. Toothless knew that whatever Gobber came here for, it was serious. For even a dragon who was always sleepy liked Grump was now very awaked and panicked.

"You two all have to see this! I've found something terribly wrong!" Gobber said. His face showed that he had found something that needed serious attention. "I was taking Grump out for his routine flight, not want to have him getting lazier than he already is. Well, not as lazy as some…"

Toothless mentally gasped before he turned to look at Cloudjumper. But the larger dragon avoided his eyes.

"Gobber" Hiccup interrupted. His face was serious. "What did you find?"

"Blood!" Gobber shouted. His face showed true panic. "Blood is everywhere on the east beach! I don't know where it came from but there is blood everywhere on the east beach!"

"Blood?"

Valka gasped before she turned to Cloudjumper who pretended to be as surprised as Valka and Hiccup. Toothless growled low. He knew that Cloudjumper had something to do about the news Gobber had just brought to them.

 

They arrived at the beach minutes later. Toothless gasped. There was blood nearly everywhere on the east beach. It was like someone decided to slaughter a pack of sheep here and let them all bled to death. But despite the blood, he also saw scales and pieces of dragon's skin. Toothless had heard that this was the place Sand Wraith from Drago's former army who decided not to bind with humans chose to stay. He also heard that they chose this area as their mating place.

"Cloudjumper" Toothless turned to the Stormcutter after they reached the ground. "Do you have something to do with this?"

The Stormcutter let his rider climbed down from his back before he answered with a simple word.

"Yes"

"You fight them?"

"Yes" Cloudjumper said. "They out up such a fight I would say. But they're all away now. I set the rule before the fight that if they won, they had my place. If they did not, they had to leave Berk. All of them who wanted to try fighting for my place. I'm sorry if this blood upset you. I've barely fought Sand Wraiths. I did not know about their weak point. So I had to simply go with my wings, spikes, claws and teeth."

"How many did you fight?"

Toothless asked slowly, approaching his second in command.

"Twenty" Cloudjumper answered. "They're hard to defeat, considering being trained for war by Drago."

"I see." Toothless sighed before he nipped at Cloudjumer's chin in a playful manner. "Well, you scared me with those blood you know?"

"Well, next time I will wash myself before I go back then."

Cloudjumper chuckled and Toothless bumped him softly with his body.

 

Cloudjumper somehow managed to get Valka understood what happened to the east beach. Toothless appreciated the strong bond his second in command shared with Hiccup's mother. Well, they had been together for twenty years. Toothless was sure that he and Hiccup would be like them too if they had been with each other for twenty years.

They went home after they cleaned up the beach as best as they could. There would be a long time before any dragons would want to use this beach again. Cloudjumper went to the pool near the village to wash himself while Toothless, Hiccup and Valka gathered around the fireplace. The temperature had continuously dropped since its just 2 weeks before the snow would start falling. Valka and Hiccup discussed about their daily routines while Toothless drifted off to sleep at some point.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

"You beat them up well." Sandstrom said while he watched his best friend pulled himself out of the pool. "They're all off Berk by now. And their female all decided to choose new mates. Your fellow male Sand Wraiths from our former home wish to thank you by themselves. But I told them you're quite busy and in a foul mood. So they wouldn't bother you until the mating season ends. The females are happy too. Our Sand Wraiths are a lot gentler than them."

"Good"

Cloudjumper said while he shook himself dried. He had beaten them up in front of their females, which hurt their pride most. So those Sand Wraiths rushed off from Berk. And as long as Cloudjumper was still the second in command, he was sure none of them would wish to set their feet on Berk again.

"Well, I will get back to my mate now." Sandstorm stood up and stretched his wings. "See you after the mating season."

Cloudjumper watched his friend flew away before he stretched his own wings to. The Stormcutter hummed to himself while he flew back to Valka and Hiccup's place. They're still chilling out in front of the fireplace when he got back. And Toothless was already asleep.

 

The Stormcutter went to his cave and settled down. But before he could drift off to sleep, Toothless was in the cave with him.

"Can I spend another night with you?"

His Alpha asked with his puppy eyes and Cloudjumper sighed. There was nothing he's not going to do for Toothless anyway. So he let Toothless climbed into the bed with him and positioned them liked how they slept last night. The Night Fury gave a soft purr showing his delight before he closed his eyes. Cloudjumper mentally sighed and laid his head down. Well, he still could cuddle with him since Toothless's heat hadn't started yet.

 

 

 

 

 

 

TBC.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've opened a page on fb to update about both my fan-fictions in both Thai and English. [Mainly about my fan-fictions in Thai]  
> If anyone might want to drop by and say hello, here is the link :)
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/pages/Kamaleen/879524582091763


	4. Heat and Need

 

 

 

It's an hour before sunrise that Cloudjumper woke up. The Stormcutter sniffed the air and nuzzled the dragon in his embrace softly. Toothless purred, but did not wake up. He even snuggled closer to him. The black slender tail curved around his left leg, showing that he had no intention to wake up soon.

Cloudjumper sighed and laid his head back down. It's not that he wasn't comfortable in this position. He just knew from Toothless' scent that the other would be in heat soon; well, not more than a day ahead. The Stormcutter planned to tell Toothless they must go as soon as his Alpha woke up.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Toothless felt the body he used as a pillow shifted. He opened his eyes and looked around. He was still under Cloudjumper's protective wings.

"Good morning."

His second in command greeted him before he unfolded his wings.

"Good morning."

Toothless yawned. He stretched and felt a warm feeling spread from his lower back to his groin and between his legs and tail. Cloudjumper suddenly smelt so good again and it made his legs shake a bit. Cloudjumper seemed to notice the change too, because the Stromcutter immediately got down from his nest.

"Your heat is going to hit less than half a day." Cloudjumper said without looking at Toothless. His voice was serious and somehow lower than usual. "After breakfast we better get going."

"My heat?"

Toothless titled his head, his brain was still processing what Cloudjumper had said. And when what Cloudjumper said finally sank in, Toothless felt his face heating up.

 

They walked out of the wooden cave and made their way to Hiccup's house. Their rider had already woken up.

 

Toothless ate his breakfast slowly. He was lying near the fireplace with a tray full of fish in front of him. Somehow he wasn't as hungry as he should be. The warm feeling in his lower back was still there. He even felt a bit itchy around his back side. The Night Fury somehow ended up imaging him rubbing his lower back to his second in command's crotch. And what's worst was Cloudjumper was eating his breakfast outside, separated from him by the wooden wall of Hiccup's house.

"Not so hungry?"

Hiccup's voice snapped him out of his fantasy and Toothless nearly choked on his breakfast. Hiccup was beside him with his plate in his hands. His rider looked concerned.

"Is everything ok?"

Hiccup asked, while scratching his forehead. Toothless just purred at the touch. He didn't know how to make his rider understood. He didn't even know if Valka had any knowledge about Night Fury mating.

Toothless let Hiccup scratch his chin and forehead, until his rider was satisfied. After that, Hiccup went back to his breakfast while Toothless forced himself to eat. He was really not hungry at all but didn't want to worry his rider either.

 

The Night Fury just finished swallowing his last fish when he felt strangely wet. Toothless felt like something was streaming down his back legs slowly. He grunted and dipped his head to look at his lower half. And what he saw made he yelped in surprise.

Clear and sticky liquid was streaming down his legs slowly. Toothless yelped again when strange but pleasurable sensation spread through his body when he moved his lower half. And his voice drew Hiccup's attention.

"What is it bud?"

Hiccup turned to him and frowned when he saw what Toothless saw. The young chief moved closer to Toothless. But before Hiccup could get a full view of the Night Fury's lower half, they heard a fierce growl from outside the house. Followed by Valka's frightened shout.

"Cloudjumper!"

Right after Valka shouted, a talon pierced through one side of the wall. It created a nasty hole before it was taken out. Then another talon hooked the wood before tearing if off.

Toothless growled and immediately moved in front of Hiccup to protect his rider. But the attacker's target was not Hiccup. Cloudjumper's lunged in and grabbed the Night Fury by the scruff of his neck with his mouth. Toothless growled in surprise and Cloudjumper pulled him out of the house. Then he then released Toothless' neck before picking him up with his feet and flew off.

 

 

"Cloudjumper! What are you doing?!"

Toothless shouted to his second in command who dragged him out of Hiccup's house and now was carried him through the wood.

Cloudjumper didn't answer him. He just kept flying without looking at Toothless. And Toothless felt himself getting hotter every seconds passed.

"Cloudjumper?"

Toothless tried again. This time it earned him a soft growl.

"Sorry" Cloudjumper finally replied. His wings flapped steadily while they got deeper and deeper into the woods. "I let my instinct got ahead of me. I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"Okay...?" Toothless sighed. "Well, I think you should apologize from Hiccup and Valka, rather than me. And where are we going?"

"Your heat will start any minutes now." Cloudjumper said while he flew faster. His legs held firmly on Toothless while he made his way through the woods. "Don't worry, we're nearly there."

"There?"

Toothless repeated and yelped when Cloudjumper suddenly dived down. They're approaching a large waterfall. And the Stormcutter was flying right into it.

"Cloudjumper!"

Toothless called in panic. But the Stormcutter just shifted his legs so he could have Toothless pressed tightly and firmly to his chest and stomach. Toothless yelped and Cloudjumper gave a deep chuckle before they flew right into the waterfall.

 

Behind the waterfall was a long tunnel barely fit the Stormcutter when he spread all his wings. If Cloudjumper didn't know exactly where the tunnel was, they would end up hitting the cliff which could give them serious injuries.

The tunnel was full with large rocks and obstacles, appearing from the walls, floor and ceiling. Cloudjumper had no problems dodging all of them. He just made his way into the dark tunnel with steady speed. Toothless felt quite impressed at how agile and manoeuvrable Cloudjumper was.

Cloudjumper kept going until the tunnel expanded into a large circle chamber. On their right was a small waterfall above a pool that was large enough to fit two adult Stormcutter. The pool had a small opening that connected to a small stream flowing slowly out of the chamber through the tunnel they went in. Sunlight shined through a small hole in the middle of the chamber, small enough that even a Terrible Terror could not get in. On their left was another tunnel that had air steady flowing in, helped ventilating the chamber.

 

The Stormcutter let him down on a large nest near the pool. The nest was built carefully from animal skins, feathers, leafs and soft brunches.

"You should be comfortable until your heat end." Cloudjumper said, keeping the distance away from his Alpha. The Stormcutter was still in the air while Toothless was left on the nest. His voice was hard and emotionless. "I will come in the evening, bringing you something to eat. Do you need anything else?"

"Cloud…"

Toothless started but stopped himself. He did not know what to say. He knew he had to stay here and endure whatever nature was about to throw at him. But he was scared, he had seen dragons in heat before. And it terrified him. He did not want to be alone. But asking Cloudjumper to stay with him? That's impossible. It would only disgust the older dragon to see his Alpha turned into a pathetic bitch who needed nothing but a cock to squirm on.

'No' Toothless told himself. 'I have to get through this alone. At least it happens only every four years. I'm an Alpha. An Alpha!'

"Toothless?"

Cloudjumper's voice pulled him from his thought. Toothless blinked and turned to his second in command.

"I'm okay." He replied. "You, well, just make sure Hiccup and others won't worry about me okay?"

"As you wish."

Cloudjumper nodded and flew out through the other tunnel.

 

When Cloudjumper was out of his sight, Toothless fell to the ground. He groaned painfully when he felt more liquid was streaming down his legs. Now he felt a strange contraction around his anus. And it made him felt unreasonable empty.

"What in the world…"

Toothless groaned and decided to get off the nest before he dirtied it with what coming down his legs. The Night Fury could walk not more than 5 steps from the nest before he collapsed to the ground. His legs was shaking and he felt hot, very uncomfortably hot.

Toothless did not know when did he started warbling in a high pitch voice, followed by screeching and moaning. He felt emptier and emptier every minutes passed. His tail had unconsciously up high in the air before he knew it. And Toothless felt the need to be filled. He needed, yearned for something, anything to fill him. He wanted someone to just fuck him until he passes out.

_No, he didn't want someone. He needed. And he needed Cloudjumper._

Many feelings and emotions collided and crumbled. Toothless tried to reason with himself that Cloudjumper wouldn't want him as a mate. He would want someone from his own race. A beautiful female Stormcutter, not an amateur Alpha Night Fury who knew nothing about his own race.

The Night Fury did not know when his member slipped out of its sheath. He remembered his own organ used to be bigger than this, but right now he did not care. Toothless tried rubbing his member with his legs and tail. It didn't help release the pressure he felt in his lower back liked it should. On the contrary, the more he rub himself the more he needed to be filled. Toothless groaned desperately before he rolled on to his back. His wings flipped, stretched and slapped to every direction they could go. His tail was doing the same. And what they did didn't help release even a bit of need he had.

Toothless rolled on his side. This time he tried licking himself. Night Fury's flexibility was very impressive compared to other dragons. And Toothless thanked nature to make him able to reach down to his crotch. He licked his member and his hole tentatively. The sensation he felt made him moan in pleasure. But it also made him a lot hornier.

The Night Fury decided to suck himself off. He thought it was the best way to lessen his need for now. But what he did not know was that when he became fertile, only being bred could make him reached his orgasm. And what he got by sucking himself off, only increased his burning desires.

 

Every fertile Night Fury had one thing in common when they're in heat without a mate to respond to them. It was called 'Fail Cum'. The body would provide a load of liquid that looked similar to semen in colour and stickiness. It's not semen though. It was full with pheromones and acted as an aphrodisiac. The fertile Night Furies without a mate would provide it while they're in heat. This 'Fail Cum' would help them attract any males that were near to help decrease their need. Just one drop of it was enough to make any males who smelled it became aroused and ready to mate with them. And drinking it would increase their lust and horniness beyond the usual level.

 

And what Toothless did not know was that stimulating his body without a real male organ up his ass would only accelerate the process. Averagely, the body would produce the 'Fail Cum' when that Night Fury was in heat without a mate for more than 3 hours. But with Toothless tried to decrease the pressure and need by sucking himself off, it only took half an hour before he was spilling his fail cum over himself.

The Night Fury groaned desperately when he felt even hornier. He had also swallowed some of his fail cum without knowing. And the directly drinking it increased his lust to the point he barely could stand it. Toothless was writhing desperately right now. He still did not know what he did wrong and continued to rub himself. And after five minutes, he ended up spilling his second load of fail cum over himself again.

Toothless couldn't stand it anymore, he started fucking himself with his tongue. It did not help either. He opened his mouth and gave a long desperate scream. His voice echoed in the chamber strangely to his ears but Toothless did not care. He screamed and screamed, doing what his instinct told him to do. He needed a mate he desperately needed a mate to spend his heat with. And now his body was going to do anything to get him a mate.

Toothless right now did not know if he was standing, rolling or flying. He screamed until he had no voice to do so. His body shot another load of fail cum and he collapsed on his own liquid. Aphrodisiac filled his nose and only worsened his condition. The Night Fury did not know what to do anymore. He just lying there, screaming silently for a mate to come and help him. His body was over sensitive. Right now just a little touch around the rim of his hole could make him spilled a load of fail cum out.

He felt thirsty, dehydrated from all the liquid he had spent. But Toothless right now could not remember that the chamber had a pool and fresh water. Even if he remembered, the Night Fury could barely walk now, let alone bringing himself to the pool. So he ended up licking any liquid he could find around him, which were his fail cum and his natural lubricant.

Of course, drinking down his own aphrodisiac worsened his condition even further. But Toothless had no choice, he couldn't think straight anymore. And what he could do now was continuing to give a silent scream for a mate until he passed out.

 

 

He woke up an hour later, still as horny as when he passed out. Toothless groaned and screamed when his body immediately released another load of fail cum. The Night Fury was still thirsty and tired from what he had been doing for hours. He needed water.

Toothless knew now that what his member shot out was not both drinkable and helping. And with him unable to remember the chamber had a pool, he ended up with the only water source he knew. The water from his own hole.

Toothless bent down to his hole. He licked and sucked hard at it. The taste was weird to his tongue but he had no choice. But the more he sucked, the more his body shook with need and lust. And he ended up spilling a load of fail cum on himself again.

Right now Toothless could only pray for his heat to end soon. Even when he hadn't passed his first day of his heat yet.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Cloudjumper flew out of the tunnel with both relief and frustration. His instinct screamed for him to get back and claim Toothless as his, but he restrained himself from doing so.

The exit of the second tunnel to the chamber was on one of the highest cliffs on Berk. And what impressed Cloudjumper the most was a plant that grew on this cliff. Its scent was so stingy, strong and thick that it could cover any scent around it. Even the scent of a dragon in heat still couldn't get through this layer of scent. No creature would want to come near this tree. And that's why Cloudjumper chose this place for Toothless. This tree would masked any scent that come out of the tunnel.

But he was not going to be too sure. After Cloudjumper had chosen this chamber, he took as many large rocks as he could from the area around, to hide the entrance from the eyes of others. If they did not know where to look, they wouldn't see the entrance at all.

After he got out of the tunnel, Cloudjumper hurried back to the village. He still did not know how to tell Valka and Hiccup about Toothless' condition. He hoped Valka would come up with theory that was accurate or nearly accurate to the truth.

 

 

When he got back, the repairing of the wall he destroyed had already begun. And Valka seemed to know that he would come back to explain.

"Cloudjumper!"

His rider shouted the minute she saw him. Cloudjumper gave her a soft grunt before he landed down meters away from the house. His rider came to him with her son who looked very worried.

"Cloudjumper, where is Toothless?" Valka asked, massaging his chin. "Where did you take him?"

He grunted and made a sound that she knew he meant 'I won't tell you'. And Valka knew better than to try and made him changed his mind. He was very stubborn when he had decided what he would tell and what he wouldn't.

"Is he safe?"

His rider quickly changed her question. Cloudjumper made a soft low purred and then a low coo. Valka knew this meant 'Yes'.

"Cloudjumper" Valka's voice was serious. And Cloudjumper looked at her, telling her he was giving her all of his attention. "Hiccup said Toothless was leaking some liquid out of his body when you suddenly took him. Is it had anything to do with this?"

Again, Cloudjumper answered 'Yes'.

"Is Toothless in heat?"

Valka finally asked. And again, Cloudjumper answered with 'yes'. He turned to Hiccup and then turned back to his rider. Hiccup was already frozen in place from Valka's question. And Valka looked very concerned.

"Just, get back as soon as you two can and do not get hurt, okay?"

Valka finally said. Cloudjumper nodded and took off. He hoped Valka would make Hiccup understand why he needed to get Toothless out the moment he smelt that Toothless heat had started. And he hoped that the young chief wouldn't be much angry with him.

 

 

Cloudjumper hurried back to check on both entrance. After he was sure that no dragon had come anywhere near the waterfall or the entrance at the cliff, he relaxed a bit. Cloudjumper then flew off to find some food. He knew that for Night Fury in heat, some of their common food wouldn't enough.

When dragon was in heat, their digestive system would work 2-3 times quicker than usual. It's because the body wanted to digest everything as quick as possible so it could get back to focus only on mating again. Just fish would provide Toothless a break too short for his liking. The Night Fury would have just half an hour of break before his hormone kicked in again. Toothless needed food that was richer with energy and harder to digest. And Cloudjumper knew what they wanted.

The Stormcutter set off to hunt a boar. Not a common boar that could be found on Berk, but a giant boar on the nearby island. It took him an hour to find it. And after a quick kill, Cloudjumper carried it back to Berk.

 

 

When the Stormcutter reached the entrance of the tunnel where the tree covered all scents, he heard a desperate scream. A desperate scream that made his instinct roared at him to go into the tunnel and take Toothless right fucking now.

Another scream snapped Cloudjumper out of his thought. He growled at himself. At first he planned to take this boar to Toothless after the other passed out. But it seemed like this was not going to be as planned.

Cloudjumper was thinking about waiting until Toothless passes out then go in, or go inside right now, when another scream ripped his thoughts away. The Stormcutter roared and flew into the tunnel. And the minute he was away from the thick stingy scent, Toothless' scent along with his pheromone and aphrodisiac hit his nose. And it only urged Cloudjumper to fly faster into the tunnel.

The deeper he went, the ticker the scents became. It blinded his thought and made his instinct took more control of his body. He felt himself already hard and wanting more than anything to slip out of the sheath and bury in that tight burning hotness.

And nothing prepared him for what he saw in the chamber.

 

The light in the chamber was dimmer for human's eyes. But for dragons, it's not that dim. They could still see clearly in this light. And the image in front of him made Cloudjumper purred with lust and possessiveness.

Toothless was writhing and screaming on the floor. He smelt wonderful, covered in his fail cum and his own natural lubricant. The scents were thick, breaking away Cloujumper's self-control bit by bit.

Cloudjumper dumped the boar down and gave a desperate roar. He bit his lower lip and use the last bit of his self-control to go out. But Toothless stopped.

 

"Cloudjumper?"

The Night Fury's desperate call made him turned back. Toothless was looking at him with big adorable teary eyes. It broke his heart to see desperation in these beautiful orbs.

"Yes?"

He replied with a whisper. But it was loud enough for Toothless to hear.

"Please…"

Toothless tried to speak between his moaning and purring. It's the most erotic thing Cloudjumper had ever seen. And he was desperate to hear what Toothless was going to say next.

"…please…" Toothless choked out. The Night Fury was nearly sobbing now. And it broke Cloudjumper to do nothing but keep watching.

"…take... please… Cloudjumper… please…take…me"

And the Stormcutter's self-control snapped.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Someone was coming. Toothless could feel it. He heard wings flipping and smelt a scent of male dragon. The familiar scent that he grew to love more and more. But his body still had him kept screaming until that dragon arrived at the chamber.

It's Cloudjumper. Flying at the entrance. Toothless couldn't see him clearly because suddenly his eyes were full of tear. Tear of relief that finally, Cloudjumper was here. At this time he couldn't think of anything excepted making the Stormcutter took him. He could not bear this torment anymore.

 

"Cloudjumper?"

He tried to talk between each moans and sobs. He tried not to think what Cloudjumper might think of him. A desperate bitch who was ready to give up everything just to have a cock up his ass. His emotions were tearing him apart. But his instinct urged him to keep going.

"Yes?"

Cloudjumper answered him. Toothless felt relieved a bit. At least the larger dragon wasn't utterly disgusted of him.

"…please…" Toothless tried. He could not imagine what he would be if Cloudjumper denied him.

"… take... please… Cloudjumper… please… take… me."

Toothless knew he could do nothing if Cloudjumper choose to go. He couldn't even push himself off the ground.

The Stormcutter suddenly disappeared from his sight. Toothless thought that he must had left. But then Cloudjumper was above him. And before he knew it, Toothless found himself trapped between Cloudjumper's lower wings. His tail was entwined with the larger dragon's tail. The Stormcutter's scent was overwhelming and so intoxicating.

"I will give you one chance."

Cloudjumper whispered, purring into him. His voice was hoarse and low. His golden eyes shined in the dark and Toothless found himself couldn't stop staring into his second in command's eyes. The Stormcutter inhaled deeply before continueing.

"If you give me a permission to mate you." Cloudjumper whispered, lowly and slowly. Large tongue licked his lips and the closeness made Toothless shiver and mewl. "You won't get a chance to be with someone else. I won't allow it, even with you're the Alpha. So, if you don't want me. Say no and I will go."

"Cloudjumper"

Toothless sobbed. Being so close but couldn't touch was killing him alive. He couldn't bear it anymore and decided to roll so he was on his stomach. He then lifted his tail up and pushed his ass to press against Cloudjumper's crotch.

A roar was heard before sharp teeth bit down his neck. It's not hard enough to draw blood, but to hold him in place. Shiver ran down his spine and Toothless moaned from the sensation. Cloudjumper then flipped him on his back before started licking him. Toothless writhed to the touch but the Stormcutter lower wings made him stay in place, on his back and with everything presented to him.

Toothless moaned and mewled to the rough tongue licking him from his chin to his member. He did not know if Cloudjumper knew about the aphrodisiac he had spilled over himself but he didn't care. All he wanted now was to spend his heat with Cloudjumper. He squirmed to the touch, try to get on his stomach so he could get into the mating position as his instinct ordered him to do. But Cloudjumper seemed to have the other idea.

Toothless did not know that Cloudjumper just loved to tease or did he just concerned about his readiness. The Night Fury mewled and tried to change his position, which was useless against Cloudjumper's grip. The Stormcutter then blinked at him before dived his head down and licked softly at Toothless' entrance.

This made Toothless scream. Another load of fail cum was sprayed out and Cloudjumper plugged his tongue in to the tight warm passage.

"Cloudjumper!"

Toothless shouted when wave of pleasure washed over him. It made him blind with lust. He was still leaking his lubricant uncontrollably. It now began to form a pool where his tail was laid writhing on the ground.

"Sorry, just want to make sure it will fit."

The Stormcutter pulled his tongue out and apologized softly. And Toothless protested with the frustrated moan for making him felt empty again.

"Ple... please…"

Toothless choked his word out. And Cloudjumper cooed softly as to reassure him it's going to be alright.

"I can't take it anymore." Toothless sobbed, closing his eyes in defeat. "Please, it's too much…"

"I get you."

Cloudjumper whispered to him. Rough tongue licked his tear away slowly before Cloudjumper flipped him to the common mating position. Toothless pushed his lower half up in the air while Cloudjumper braced himself with his lower wings and nuzzled Toothless' forehead. Without warning, he rammed in.

The sensation was priceless. Toothless felt pleasure and need splashing through his body. He screamed as he felt the Stormcutter's member, and Cloudjumper pinned him down with his jaw. Toothless did not mind though. He continued to moan and mewl. Cloudjumper was so thick and long, with barbs from tip to the middle. Those barbs scratched his inner walls and made Toothless purr and squirm in delight. And when Cloudjumper pulled out to ram in again, all Toothless could do was to moan as pleasure began to overwhelm him.

"Like it, didn't you?"

Cloudjumper whispered with his hoarse voice. Toothless purred back and the other roared. The Stormcutter then picked up the pace. He pulled out quickly and rammed in with brutal force, using the barbs to make Toothless scream in pleasure. His pace was fast but steady, pulling every screams, moans, purrs and mewls from the smaller dragon under him.

Toothless felt himself being pushed and fucked to the ground. But he was still wanting. He didn't care now if Cloudjumper was fucking him senselessly. As long as it was Cloudjumper fucking him, he was okay. He did not know how his back legs found strength to hold his butt up for his second in command. But the pleasure urged him to keep begging for Cloudjumper to go harder and deeper.

He was experiencing a sensory overload as he felt something incredible approaching. He also felt that the base of Cloudjumper's cock is getting thicker and thicker. His thrusts were also faster and even harder, as if he was desperately searching for something while the base of his member began to swell up.

Toothless did his best to keep himself up and take everything Cloudjumper gave to him. He felt absolutely dominated when Cloudjumper bit down hard behind his neck. The fangs pierced though scales and skin, and locked him in place, made him unable to do anything but receive.

Then Cloudjumper found it. The softest spotted on his tight passage. The Stormcutter changed the angle a bit before he rammed in again, this time with pure force and a roar. Toothless felt Cloudjumper break through the thin tissue that separated the womb from his anus. The fat breeding organ slid into the welcoming passage which was a lot tighter.

Toothless squirmed at the overwhelming sensation he felt. He pushed himself back despite the pain which was dulled by all the pleasure he was receiving. Cloudjumper changed his angle again before pushing his cock deeper with each thrust. His knot that was swelling up slapped against the tight ring muscle of Toothless entrance almost painfully. He knew that he wouldn't last much longer and he needed to get his knot inside before it would be too big to fit through. Cloudjumper roared and gave one last brutal thrust, passing through the tight ring muscle and pushing his knot inside in one go.

Toothless screamed and came. His walls cramped down on Cloudjumper hard, squeezing him beyond his limit. His knot popped and he pushed his cock as deep as he could into the womb before the pleasure washed him with a moment of euphoria. His cock released his seed into the womb. And from the difference in size of Night Furies and Stormcutters, Cloudjumper knew Toothless' womb wouldn't be able to contain it all. But he would think about that later. Right now Cloudjumper was trying his best not to collapse on top of his Alpha.

The smaller dragon under him was panting uncontrollably. Cloudjumper bent down to nuzzled his head before he cradled Toothless up with his lower wings. He changed their place carefully, did not want to tug at where they were jointed. He used his upper wings to make his way to the other side of the cave and laid down with Toothless in his embrace. The smaller dragon was already passed out, soon after the orgasm.

 

"Guess that boar will have to wait."

Cloudjumper chuckled to himself while he watched his Alpha sleeping. He licked Toothless' neck where he had bitten and marked the smaller dragon as his. The bleeding had already stopped. The mark wouldn't be clear to anyone's eyes. But if they're looking for a mark, they would see it.

After taking care of the wound, Cloudjumper put his head down. He decided to rest while they're still attached. It would take an hour or two before he could pull his knot out. And it would give Toothless 2-3 hours to rest before his heat hit again. And he would have Toothless eating that boar before his third heat hit. The digestion should help extending their break and gave them a time to bath and rest more.

 

 

 

 

TBC.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writting non-human sexual activities. Please tell me what do you think about this chapter >


	5. The Bond

 

 

 

Toothless woke up when he felt something being pulled out from him. The Night Fury groaned at the feeling of strange emptiness, but immediately received a passionate nuzzle at his forehead. He purred in delight upon the touch.

"Cloudjumper?" Toothless asked sleepily and earned himself a lick on the nose. He nuzzled back to the blanket of warmness above him and felt his instinct to purr more.

"You should rest." The older dragon said. His voice was low, but calm and warm while his eyes showed how deep his passion and desires were hidden. "Your second heat will hit soon. After that, we will talk."

Toothless wanted to protest but let his eyelids dropped nonetheless. He was fast asleep in less than ten seconds.

 

 

Toothless woke up again when need surged through his body. He let out a moan, and Cloudjumper was above him in no time. Large tongue licked his face and travelled down towards his lower half. Toothless groaned. He pushed his ass back to other's mouth when Cloudjumper started licking at his entrance. He felt the wetness, and knew that his hole was leaking again. But this time with someone to spend his heat with, his body wasn't as desperate as before. The Night Fury felt warmness spread out from his heart. He also felt something new there, something strong and solid.

_A mating bond._

He examined the bond curiously, wanted to know how it worked. He could tell that it's not a forced bond. They both wanted it. And it surprised Toothless. He had thought Cloudjumper would prefer another Stormcutter rather than him. A moment of relief washed over him after Toothless realized he hadn't forced Cloudjumper to bond with him. Happiness and warmth then spread through his body. His brain and heart also joyously screamed in unison that Cloudjumper also wanted him. His second in command wanted him. Cloudjumper, his calm, collective and confident second in command wanted him.

The Night Fury was snapped out of his thought when the tongue pushed and flicked at his entrance. Toothless purred a permission for Cloudjumper to enter and the larger dragon complied.

"Cloudjumper" Toothless moaned. His member slid out of his sheath but it wasn't as demanding as before. But he was still feared of the fail cum. "Don't...I will..."

"No need to worry." Cloudjumper pulled his tongue out and spoke. His breath was hot against Toothless shivering hole. "Your body knows that you are not alone from the touch of your mate or the seed in your womb. As long as I'm here or you have my seed inside, no fail cum will be produced."

That made Toothless' face heat up. Cloudjumper was back at suckling and licking at his entrance again before he could respond. Toothless mewled and pushed his butt towards Cloudjumper, more than willing to give more access. He felt good, so good he had to force himself not to forget to breathe. He gasped when Cloudjumper pushed his tongue inside and started licking as much as he could. He knew Cloudjumper was slurping up his lubricant and searching for something. Toothless was curious about that 'thing' and started wondering what his new mate was looking for.

Before Toothless knew it, Cloudjumper rubbed his tongue to the bundle of nerves in his tight passage. The Night Fury screamed in pleasure. His back ached to a beautiful curve and his wings extended with his tail lift up high.

"Do it again."

Toothless whispered and Cloudjumper granted his wish in no time. The Stormcutter gladly licked and sucked him to the point Toothless was unashamed to present himself by holding his lower half up with his legs and his tail up high.

 

It was not long before Toothless felt a pressure building in his stomach. He mewled and gasped. Cloudjumper seemed to know what would happen, since he immediately increased the speed. And Toothless shook uncontrollably and came with a scream, painting the ground under him with his cum.

"Beautiful…"

Cloudjumper whispered and held Toothless up with his wings before the Night Fury collapsed on his own cum. He moved Toothless away from the spot they had been laying before settled down again. Toothless could feel Cloudjumper's hard member which accidently touched his back while the larger dragon moved him.

"You're hard."

He said and Cloudjumper replied nonchalantly.

"I can wait until you're ready." The older dragon licked his mating mark and added. "It won't be long."

"I see."

Toothless felt himself blushing, even when it's impossible to see. He stretched and accidently rubbed his back against Cloudjumper's member. The larger dragon moaned but didn't move to rub back. It disappointed Toothless a bit but the warmness that started spreading promised him it wouldn't be long until he was ready. And now he was curious about something he had wished to ask Cloudjumper since the mate selecting season started.

"Cloudjumper…?"

"Yes?"

"I…" Toothless started tentatively. "…I want to know. How, how does your race mate? I mean, those spikes on your back seemed to be a bit of a… problem for a common mating position."

The larger dragon blinked at him and Toothless suddenly felt very stupid for asking. He just assumed that the spikes might be a problem when it might not be at all. But before he could apologize for asking, Cloudjumper replied calmly.

"I will show you when you're ready." Cloudjumper said and something near lust was showed briefly in his golden eyes. Toothless cooed in an asking manner and Cloudjumper purred lowly at him with a predatory look. It made Toothless shiver with lust and anticipation.

 

It was less than a minute when Toothless felt his hole leaking again. He mewled and ached his back as he felt his need building up. Cloudjumper licked his aching back and stood up. Toothless started to protest the parting when Cloudjumper flipped him on his back. The Stormcutter then grabbed his neck with his mouth and flew up. Toothless screeched in surprised but did not flinch from the touch.

Cloudjumper flew to the ceiling and hanged himself from it with the hooks on his upper wings. His lower wings fold around Toothless to keep the Night Fury from falling when he let go of his neck. And Toothless grabbed Cloudjumper's shoulders with his claws by instinct.

"Sorry…" Toothless apologized but Cloudjumper shook his head.

"No need to." Cloudjumper answered with a smile. "This is Stormcutter's usual mating position. Males will hook themselves like this while the females will hook on the shoulders with their talons on the lower wings. Male Stormcutter's job is to hang and take both of their weight while female does nearly all of the stuffs. Your claws won't hurt me. Stormcutter's mating is very violent. Our scales are thick enough that they won't break under any talons, claws or fangs hooking to us."

"Okay."

Toothless nodded and hooked himself more firmly on Cloudjumper's shoulders. It's a strange yet interesting and exciting position. And Toothless felt Cloudjumper's member pushing against his entrance, slick with pre-cum. Shivers ran down his spine at the sensation and his second in command moaned when Toothless rubbed the base of his tail at it. It created a wonderful friction for both of them.

"What…" Cloudjuper moaned to his ear. His voice was low and hoarse, similar to his morning voice. "Are you teasing me now?"

"I'm not..."

Toothless replied with a mischievous smile. Cloudjumper snored and pushed up, making his member jab against the entrance lightly. Toothless yelped and Cloudjumper did it again, but light jabs would not satisfy them.

"There is something you might not recognized during our first mating." Cloudjumper whispered to Toothless ear. "The head and barbs will start getting bigger after the pre-cum starts to leak. Right now they're not at their full size yet, but you wouldn't want to force it through you when they're at their full size would you? They might just make you come right away and force you to come again when they're inside. And when I desperately want to knot you, I won't wait until you're ready."

The last sentence was well punctuated and emphasized with multiple light jabs to his entrance. Toothless shivered and moaned. But he was also known of his curiosity and challenging personality. The Night Fury grinned and licked Cloudjumper's mouth.

"Bring it on." The Night Fury whispered with a smirk and Cloudjumper grinned back.

"As you wish."

The older dragon said before he delivered a light jab again. This time it didn't aim at Toothless' entrance. It was aimed at the small space between Toothless tail and his hole. Cloudjumper had heard that there was a bunch of sensitive nerves there as well. Also with careful aiming and rubbing under the base of the female Night Fury's tail, both real female and temporary female, would make them come eventually. And he was more than eager to find out.

Toothless moaned to the touch and started rubbing himself back. But just as he began, Cloudjumper stopped. The larger dragon looked innocently at Toothless glare.

"What?" Cloudjumper grinned. "I'm focusing on hanging us both in the air here."

"Jerk!" Toothless gave a snarl which wasn't very serious. The Night Fury was back at rubbing himself with Cloudjumper's body again. But Cloudjumper shifted himself every time Toothless tried to get the other to his entrance. The Stormcutter also rub the tip of his member, slick from both Toothless' lubricant and his own pre-cum under the Night's Fury's tail sometime, just to hear him moan. It did not take long until Toothless gave up though.

"Take me" He whispered. "Make me come, please."

"As you wish." Cloudjumper replied again, but didn't push his member to Toothless hole. He just pushed it to the base of Toothless' tail and rubbed.

Toothless gasped and screamed when lust surged through his body. His talons dug deeper into Cloudjumper's scales. He was practically held himself on Cloudjumper with all of his feet and claws right now. And the larger dragon did not seem to mind.

 

It did not take long either to make Toothless came screaming his second in command's name. Cloudjumper didn't wait for him to recover. The Stormcutter just pushed his member against Toothless' entrance. True to his words, his head had gotten larger and thicker than Toothless remembered rubbing a moment ago. The barbs seemed to get a lot bigger too. The Night Fury screamed before he came again from having the tip and barbs pushing against his tight hole. His membered twitched, and shot his cum out painting their stomachs for the second time this round.

"That was quick." Cloudjumper smirked. "I haven't gone in yet, just pushing."

"Well…" Even when he was panting uncontrollably, Toothless could still manage to speak with his best challenging grin. "…I didn't expect that. But you still had to try harder if you want to impress me."

"Oh," Cloudjumper's smirk got a lot smugger. "I see."

The Stormcutter then pushed his hard member to Toothless' entrance, pushed it a bit to have just half of his tip pass through the tight ring muscle. Toothless was writhing for it to get inside more but Cloudjumper stopped it just that. He then started to move his member in circle, having the first roll of his barbs scratching the inner walls of his mate while the second roll of his barbs scratched at the entrance.

Toothless roared and screamed to the touch. The Night Fury was trying to move down but Cloudjumper just slid out immediately when he did try. His second in command hummed innocently at his protest and just let his member rub Toothless' entrance lightly, until the Night Fury stayed still again.

Toothless let out a low growl to command Cloudjumper to continue. His member was now as hard as a rock again and he needed release. The Stormcutter hummed innocently with his smug grin until Toothless gave up rubbing and let his second in command take full control.

Cloudjumper cooed and jabbed his member at his entrance, this time he slid all of its triangle-shape head in. Toothless purred and Cloudjumper started to move in the same motion he used minutes ago. And Toothless was spilling his cum to paint their stomachs again in no time.

Toothless was panting and shaking violently but he wasn't planning to have this stop, not until Cloudjumper knotted him. So when Cloudjumper nuzzled his head as to ask if he was okay, he nuzzled back with a soft purr.

"I wonder…." Toothless began to ask when he could catch his breath. "How can you stand it? The feeling of wanting to come but all you did just keep making me come without caring for your own pleasure?"

"Self- control." Cloudjumper replied with a smile. "I'm a patient dragon, remember?"

"Yeah, too patient." Toothless grumbled and the Stormcutter chuckled.

"You don't have to worry about me." Cloudjumper said, smiling. "I just want to please you. And I have accepted my challenge, better keep up to it."

"You're doing too well." Toothless muttered and yelped when Cloudjumper jabbed him at his entrance again.

"Am I?" The Stormcutter purred and Toothless felt himself leaking more and more pre.

"Yes!" the Night Fury yelled. "I just came! Do you..!"

He tried to protest when Cloudjumper suddenly pushed his tip in again, and gave short but quick thrusts in and out with only his head inside. The barbs were doing great at keeping Toothless unable to form a coherent word with having a pleasure overload. And he was coming again in less than two minutes.

"C-Cloudjumper!"

The Night Fury screamed his mate's name when he came. But Cloudjumper did not let him rest. The Stormcutter withdraw only to ram hard into his tight passage, hilting all of his shaft from head to base in one go. And the Night Fury came again by the pure sensations.

"I told you so." Cloudjumper teased but was kind enough to hold still while Toothless caught his breath. And the glare he received only made his smirk grew larger.

"You're a real monster." Toothless muttered between each pant. And Cloudjumper couldn't stop the chuckle from leaving his mouth.

"I'm just true to my words." He answered. "By the way, you seemed to enjoy it."

"I'm not." Toothless snapped his jaw with rolling eyes. This only made Cloudjumper laughed before he thrust up and made Toothless moan again. The Night Fury was too exhausted to protest when Cloudjumper started at slow pace and let himself slump against the body he was holding on to. His tail entwined with his mate's and squeezed lightly. Cloudjumper squeezed his tail back while he thrust slowly in a slow yet satisfying rhythm.

The Night Fury gained his strength back in a few minutes and started pushing back to meet Cloudjumper. He did not know where and how his body managed to gather the strength to move again. But Toothless was more than glad he could have a bit of control over this. He heard hoarse, low roar from Cloudjumper and roared back.

This position allowed Cloudjumper to go a lot deeper than before and Toothless was more than pleased by this fact. He pushed back and moaned every time he shivered. The Stormcutter was moaning loudly too. And when he found the way into his womb, it was not long before they both were on an accelerating pace.

Toothless clawed and nipped where he could with his teeth. Cloudjumper's tail squeezed his, and he squeezed back. The swelling knot was slapping against his entrance while Toothless was writhing to get it inside. The pleasure was building up, and he knew he can't last for much longer.

"Cloudjumper…" Toothless managed to choke out between his pants and moans. And Cloudjumper responded with his low purr.

"…knot me." He choked out again and screamed in pleasure when Cloudjumper immediately complied. The Stormcutter slammed himself in and pushed his knot past his tight anal ring. His member rammed as deep as possible into his womb. The knot popped in and Toothless came, squeezing on the hard breeding organ inside him. Cloudjumper roared as his orgasm ravaged through him, filling Toothless' womb with his seed. Some of it was dribbling out of his anus, for Night Fury's womb was smaller than a Stormcutter's. But Cloudjumper was not going to accept that.

The Stormcutter immediately changed their position, so they were hanging upside down from the ceiling with his legs hooking into it and his wings holding Toothless against his chest. The gravity stopped his cum from coming out and made it went to fill up Toothless' stomach instead. And Toothless moaned at the feeling of being filled to the brim.

 

They stayed like that for a while before the Night Fury managed to speak again. His voice was a bit slurred from exhaustion.

"My stomach is going to burst…." Toothless pouted, still feeling himself filled up. Cloudjumper's chuckled.

"It's not that bad." he said. "By the way, I think you might look cute with a chubby stomach."

"Damn you…" Toothless sighed but made no more protests. "I'm tired, can we get down? I don't know how long I'll be able to hold on to you."

"Okay." Cloudjumper nodded and got them both down from the ceiling. Toothless was still clinging on his mate with his legs liked a baby monkey clinging to its mother.

The Stormcutter moved them to the nest and to a more comfortable position before lying down on his side. Toothless let go of his shoulder and purred before snuggling close. The Stormcutter folded his wings, creating a cocoon they both would be comfortable in, and gave a satisfied sigh.

 

 

Toothless didn't know how long he had been sleeping. But he woke up with a growling stomach. Cloudjumper had already pulled out of him. Toothless yawned and stretched, then yelped when he felt stickiness around his entrance. He bent down to see the half dried cum splashed around his ring muscle and his tigh.

"Don't try to move much." Cloudjumper unfolded his wings and titles his head at him. "I just pulled out. I will clean you in a minute."

"Don't have to…" Toothless nuzzled his second in command's muzzle. "I'm okay with it…there."

"Hmmm." Cloudjumper made a low yet warm coo and got up. Toothless watched Cloudjumper climbed out of the nest and whined questioningly, afraid that Cloudjumper might leave him.

"Where are you going?"

"To get the meal" Cloudjumper winked at him. "You don't have to follow."

Toothless titled his head before he got up and moved out of the nest with his tired legs. He saw Cloudjumper carrying something to him from the other side of the chamber. It's a large boar Toothless remembered there couldn't be found on Berk.

Cloudjumper let go of the boar when he was in front of Toothless. The Stormcutter rolled it to him and nodded when Toothless made a curious screeching sound.

"There you go." His second in command answered. "This boar should satisfy your hunger and keeps your heat away while you digest it. I found it on the nearby island."

"What about you?" Toothless asked, seeing that there was just one boar.

"Don't worry." Cloudjumper shook his head. "I will go hunt something nearby if I'm hungry. But right now you need to eat."

The Stormcutter then bent down and ripped the boar's hide open, revealing the flesh under it. Toothless felt saliva filling his mouth. He looked at his second in command again. And when Cloudjumper gestured for him to go forward. Toothless dug in and just realized how hungry he was.

Toothess ate and ate, didn't even notice when Cloudjumper ripped each limps from the boar's body. Toothless ate until he felt stuffed. He then moved away from the nearly completely eaten boar and looked at Cloudjumper who had just finished with all of the legs he ripped out.

"Are you satisfied?" His second in command asked and Toothless nodded.

"I'm full." Toothless answered, already yawning. Cloudjumper chuckled and moved over to take care of Toothless' leftover. He finished it quickly and took the sleepy Toothless to drink some water before tugging him back to the nest. But he didn't lay down with his Alpha this time.

"Why don't you lay down?" Toothless protested when Cloudjumper moved out of the nest.

"I have to clean up what we have left there." Cloudjumper titled to where the boar was, which was left only its bones and skin.

"Okay…" Toothless sighed. "Please, be quick."

"Don't worry." Cloudjumper chuckled, bending down to nuzzle Toothless before he pulled off. "I will be right back."

Cloudjumper was true to his words. He got back quickly and immediately climbed into the nest where Toothless was waiting for him. The Night Fury purred happily and snugged close to him while Cloudjumper arranged himself into the best sleeping position for them.

"May I ask something?" Toothless spoke up after they both were comfortable. Cloudjumper gave a low coo and crooked his head for a better hearing. Toothless inhaled and spoke. His voice was a bit shaky but he tried to ignore it.

"Why…I… I think you would want to mate with another Stormcutter."

Cloudjumper blinked at him and bent down to lick his nose. Toothless giggled.

"That tickles!" He said and Cloudjumper cooed before setting his head down. His eyes never left Toothless.

"I want you since the moment I saw you." Cloudjumper answered. "I just knew it after you defeated Drago's Bewilderbeast. You're full of spirit, bright and breath-taking. You might not know this, but I wanted you all along. I didn't even know you also want me until the bond was formed. I'm not good at talking about my feelings, but… I'm proud to be your mate, Toothless."

"Me too." Toothless smiled. Warmth spread though his body and he nuzzled Cloudjumper's chin affectionately to show his passion and express his feelings. Cloudjumper purred and nuzzled back before they both fell asleep from the exhaustion.

 

 

It was the afternoon of the next day when Toothless woke up again with a wet feeling at his entrance. He moaned and felt something hard push against his ring muscle again. The Night Fury purred, knowing what to do without being fully awakened. He pushed his lower half up with his hind legs. His wings spread a bit to gain balance and his tail lifted high to give a clear access. That member pushed in and Toothless moaned. Cloudjumper bit down around his neck to keep him in place why he fucked him slowly. Toothless knew he would remember every detail of Cloudjumper's member for the rest of his life.

Toothless felt pre-cum coaxing his inner wall along with his own lubricant while the mating tool started to get bigger and bigger. It expanded in him, pushing and fighting his constricting passage. Toothless moaned and squeezed his anal muscle to make Cloudjumper moan too. The dragon above him did moan before he shoved himself in again. The enormous organ slid into his womb. Toothless could still feel the old seed from their last mating still there when Cloudjumper penetrated his womb again. The Night Fury moaned and shook with release, pushing back against Cloudjumper while the other dragon fucked him though his release.

Cloudjumper grabbed at his neck again before they were at the same mating position as the last time, hanging from the ceiling. Toothless hooked his claws to Cloudjumper's shoulder and started moving up and down with the help of gravity. It did not take long until the knot popped in and they both peaked, roaring each other's names.

Toothless didn't know how Cloudjumper got them both back down to the nest. But he was satisfied for now and ready to go back to sleep. And again, after a short period of sleep, his heat hit again. This time Cloudjumper pinned him against the wall upside- down. All Toothless could do was hooked onto the stone at his feet to keep himself from falling. Cloudjumper fucked him hard with the help of gravity, and the result was very satisfying. This time Toothless slept until sunset. When he woke up, he saw Cloudjumper with another boar.

They ate and settled down to sleep. The boar gave Toothless a full night sleep before he woke up at noon with his body demanding to be bred. The Night Fury whined and Cloudjumper was already pinning him down. But this time the Stormcutter didn't enter him right away. He just circled his member around, using just his barbs and the tip of his member to make Toothless cum multiple times before he knotted him.

 

 

They had another round after the sun had set. This time, Cloudjumper decided to try something new to make his mate happy. He laid on his side and had Toothless did the same. And all they did was licking slowly at each other's members. Cloudjumper set it up as a challenge to see who would come first. And his Alpha accepted this challenge in no time.

Of course that Cloudjumper won without question. It took just minutes of licking and sucking to make Toothless come. And Cloudjumper gladly drank it all and kept sucking for more.

 

"You're cheating!" Toothless exclaimed after he managed to catch his breath and continued to lick and suck Cloudjumper's member. The older dragon gave him a chuckle before he plugged his tongue into Toothless entrance and sucked hard. His Alpha whined. The vibration from the Night Fury throat made his member in Toothless mouth throbbed with excitement and anticipation. But Cloudjumper kept his need at bay before he sucked again, milking any liquid from his Alpha.

Toothless screamed in pleasure before he came again. Cloudjumper gladly cleaned him up while the Night Fury was catching his breath. He then changed their position so their groins were pressed together. The Stormcutter set out a slow place of pressing and pushing their body together, but carefully not to smother Toothless. The Night Fury moaned to the sensation and came after a period of grinding their hips together.

Cloudjumper rumbled in satisfaction that he could make his mate come first, but Toothless did something he hadn't expected. The Night Fury flipped himself on his stomach even when he couldn't catch his breath yet. Toothless then shoved his ass up and had Cloudjumper half buried in his passage. The Stormcutter moaned and roared. Toothless roared back before backing up and shoving his hip again, a silent command for Cloudjumper to move.

 

It didn't take long before they both reached their orgasm. Toothless did not know how Cloudjumper managed to get they both back to the nest. But he couldn't care less. Right now his body demanded a rest and his eyelids were falling.

"I'm so tried," Toothless murmured but smiled anyway. "But so satisfied anyway."

"Good to hear that you love my service." Cloudjumper replied and Toothless smiled.

"Never said that." Toothless purred even when he felt so full and so content. Cloudjumper titled his head and purred before he shifted his hip which made Toothless yelp as his knot tugged against his entrance.

"Your body seems to disagree." Cloudjumper said in a matter-of-fact tone and Toothless smacked him softly with one of his wings. Cloudjumper just smirked and nudged him to sleep. Toothless gave a little more protest with moaning and growling before he let the exhaustion took him to a dreamless sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

TBC.

 

 

 

 


	6. Aftermath

 

 

 

Toothless had no idea how long he had been in this chamber. He hadn't thought of it at all. All he thought of was Cloujumper and how good he felt when the Stormcutter filled him, knotted him and took care of him. Toothless liked that Cloudjumper always cleaned him up after their mating and hoped he would have a chance to return the favor someday.

After nearly two weeks had passed, his heat began to fade. Toothless started to feel less hot and less sensitive. He was both glad and disappointed. As much as he wanted to be normal again, the Night Fury also missed his time with Cloudjumper. He didn't tell the Stormcutter of course, but he had a feeling that the older dragon already knew what he thought.

After the heat was gone, and a full day of sleep and rest, Toothless was ready to go. He knew he would miss this time with Cloudjumper but his pack needed him.

They walked out of the cave side by side. Toothless tried to block the image of their mating away before they met the exit. His eyes were a little blurred when they were met with sunlight after a long time in the cave, but he got his vision back in a few moments.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes." Toothless nodded. He was still a bit sore from their mating marathon even after an entire day of rest. But he shrugged it off. He's the Alpha. He had to be professional. "Let's go."

Cloudjumper cooed softly and led him out of the chamber. The sun was setting when they're out, twilight was approaching. Toothless smelled the air and groaned softly at the light, sweet scent of the mating season. Most of the dragons had finished their mating but the air was still sweet from their hormones and pheromones.

"Missing those nights before, already?" Cloudjumper nudged his side with a smile. Toothless just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah" He nudged back with his hips. "And I also miss those nights when I couldn't even get up."

"And I loved to clean you up after our mating." Cloudjumper just ignored his sarcastic voice and walked ahead to the cliff. "Let's move."

Toothless gave a tired sigh and followed his new mate out.

 

 

 

 

They arrived to the village just when dinner was due. Most of the Vikings were at the Meade Hall and most of the dragons were resting.

Hiccup's house had changed from what it was before they left. There was an extra room attached to the wall Cloudjumper had torn off weeks ago. It's a large room with a large double door from the outside that Cloudjumper could easily through. The room was plain, newly built and large enough to fit two Stormcutters. On their left was a door that connected to the living room. Toothless could easily fit through the door, while Cloudjumper barely fit. However, the living room was too small for the Stormcutter's liking anyway.

"Did they build this for you?" Toothless asked while he explored the new extended room.

"I have no idea." Cloudjumper replied, inspecting the new roof and the newly made wall. "But it's likely to be true."

"Now you can sleep in the house." Toothless pointed out with a grin on his face. The idea of cuddling with his mate through the night flashed through his head.

"Maybe". Cloudjumper grinned back. "If this room was built for you and you wanted me here, I will be."

"Can't wait until Hiccup and Valka are back from the Meade Hall." Toothless walked around before settled down near the door connected the new room to the living room. "Do you think they'll be surprised to see us back here?"

"I think so." Cloudjumper nodded and settled down beside his mate, waiting for their riders to return.

Toothless stretched and curved himself liked how cats did it. Cloudjumper blinked and folded his wings neatly. His big eyes observed their surrounding the same way he watched out as Toothless slept.

However, his Alpha interrupted his observation with a murmur.

"I could still use some cuddling, you know?"

The Stormcutter chuckled before he leaned down and licked his mate's forehead softly.

"Of course." He lowered himself down. He laid on his side and opened his wings for Toothless with his back facing the entrance of the room from the outside. Toothless quickly rolled over and snuggled close to him before Cloudjumper folded his wings neatly, creating a cocoon for his mate.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

The sun had set for a while before Hiccup and Valka finally returned. Cloudjumper heard their voices before he saw them. He knew they're going to be surprised and even more so when they see him cuddling with Toothless. However, he couldn't find it in him to wake Toothless up. So he let his mate slept while their riders walked closer and closer.

Valka was the first to notice them. She gasped and Hiccup followed her action nearly at the same motions. Cloudjumper mentally chuckled, Hiccup really took a lot after Valka

"Cloudjumper!" Valka quickly walked into the room. She rubbed his chin and he cooed softly as her. "When did you come back? Where is Toothless?"

Cloudjumper titled his head before he unfolded his wings, showing two humans that the Night Fury was sleeping soundly in his embrace. Toothless' tail also curved around one of his legs.

"Toothless!" Hiccup called and his dragon slowly opened his eyes. Toothless blinked before he was fully awaken. The Night Fury immediately got up and nuzzled his rider who hugged him back.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Toothless managed to ask his second in command while nuzzling his rider. Cloudjumper sighed, still rubbing his chin with Valka's arm.

"I didn't want to. You look so happy when you're asleep."

Toothless grunted quietly to him and Cloudjumper cooed back. And after they finished greeting their riders, both of the dragons knew this was time for their humans to ask where they had been.

However, Valka surprised them both by rubbing Toothless' chin how the Night Fury like and looked at his neck before she gasped and abruptly turned to Cloudjumper.

"You marked him?" Valka asked. There was no disgust or disapproving in her voice, just pure surprise. "Did you ...mate him?"

Toothless was shocked from how she got them right at the first question. Hiccup was shocked at what his mother asked. And Cloudjumper just sighed. The Stormcutter knew Valka had seen mating mark before - which would be only on dragons that had chosen their lifetime mate.

It's true that only Stormcutters and Night Furies mated for life. But it didn't mean that other dragons would not decide to have just one mate in their lifetime. It happened in a very rare cases, and could not be predicted. However, when that happened, it also included mating mark.

Valks was concerned for a second that she might get it wrong. But in the end, Cloudjumper gave her a nod, making her sigh both in relief and surprise.

"They had mated." Valka then turned to speak to Hiccup. "And I think they mate for life."

"What?"

Her son was gaping while Cloudjumper gave her a nod again. Valka smiled.

"I think there are still many things we do not know." She said. "I know the mating mark when I see one. And for dragons, if they have a mating mark it means that they mate for life."

"But they both are males." Hiccup turned to Toothless "You're male, right?"

The Night Fury gave him an awkward groan and growl, like he was trying to tell that what Hiccup said was both true and false.

"I think we will have to wait and see." Valka said softly. Her eyes were sparkling with hope and theories. "You know when the dragon will lay their eggs. But before that, we should see any changes if Toothless is going to be a mother."

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

"Are you sure he is okay with that?"

Toothless asked Cloudjumper while he watched Hiccup's bemused face. And when what Valka's talked about sank in, his rider started to shoot tons of question at them.

"How… how is that even possible? And how did they mate? Will their offspring be a hybrid or be the same kind as them?"

"Slow down Hiccup!" Valka put both of her arms up in an attempt to slow Hiccup down. Cloudjumper chuckled at the image in front of him while Toothless didn't find any humour in this situation. But he was still curious about what amused Cloudjumper.

"What's so funny?" Toothless asked "Why are you laughing?"

"Chuckling is not laughing." Cloudjumper replied "I chuckled because Hiccup is just like Valka was at her first day with the pack. She shot tons of question and all I did was looking at her blankly. It took her nearly ten years to fully understand my body language, and also ten years for me to fully understand hers."

"Oh, I see." Toothless nodded "No doubt I still don't understand all of Hiccup's body language. And he doesn't fully understand me either."

"Don't feel bad about that…" Cloudjumper nuzzled Toothless' fore head and the smaller dragon purred "Your bond will be deeper as the time passes. You will see."

"I believe you." Toothless purred and rested his head on his feet. But when he was about to drift off to sleep, he then remembered an important question he hadn't asked Cloudjumper.

"Cloudjumper"

"Yes?"

"What about… my female parts?" Toothless asked "I mean, will I… you know… become a mother?"

His second in command blinked at him but didn't answer. Toothless waited patiently even when fear started to creep into his mind. But after a moment of silence, Cloudjumper answered softly.

"I'm not sure about that." The Stormcutter nuzzled Toothless' cheek. "We're not from the same race. But if you're pregnant, we will know it in two or three weeks."

"And how will we know?"

"Your true reproductive organs won't be active," Cloudjumper explained "which can be noticed easily by the size. In one week or so, if your organ won't expand back to its normal size, then your female parts are still active and it means that you're pregnant."

"Oh…" Toothless gulped "I… I don't know what to say."

"Just relax," his mate dropped down beside him. And Toothless rolled willingly to the open his wings and let it wrap him in an embrace. "We will figure this out when we're sure you're pregnant. Now let's get some sleep before tomorrow arrives."

"Alright"

Toothless agreed and closed his eyes. Hiccup and Valka's voiced drifted in and out of his consciousness. His and Cloudjumper's riders were still discussing about their dragons' relationship but Toothless couldn't find it in him to care. He would think about that later.

 

 

 

 

Life on Berk got back to normal after the mating season had passed. Toothless got back to his Alphas duties. And Cloudjumper got back to his.

The Stormcutter had found a solution to hide Toothless' scent with his own scent, to make sure no one knew Toothless was still a temporary female. He cuddled with Toothless every night and groomed him in every morning. And if someone asked why Toothless' scent was similar to Cloudjumper's, they would just simply answered that they shared the bed because winter was coming and Stormcutter's scent was strong by nature.

 

 

It was nearly one week after their mating. Cloudjumper was chilling out in the late afternoon, sunbathing after he got back from patrolling with Valka. Leaves had started fall, telling them that winter was nearly here.

 

Cloudjumper was thinking about his mate when he had a visitor. The sound of a familiarly flipping wings told the Stormcutter who was coming. He lifted his head up from the ground and titled it in a greeting manner towards Sandstorm.

"I see that you two are doing well," his Desert Wraith friend landed and folded his wings neatly before sitting down "Congratulations."

"Thank you." Cloudjumper nodded. "But this is just the beginning."

"Oh, are you sure your mate is pregnant?" Sandstorm tilted his head to the side. Compared to a human's reaction, could be said that he was raising his eyebrows. "You told him it has to wait until a week has passed."

"I know he is pregnant." Cloudjumper sighed. "I smelled how fertile he was when we mated. I'm just afraid he would not take it well, or I just didn't want to tell him. I don't want him to be upset."

"He's not going to be upset." The Desert Wraith shook his head. "Toothless likes you, he loves you. And I know if he is going to have a family, he will choose you. Don't be afraid old friend, enjoy your life."

"What about the pack?" Cloudjumper said. "I know some of the dragons here want an Alpha who is not submissive when mating. I got rid of a few of them, but some are still here."

"Stop worrying and have faith in him." Sandstorm suggested with a smile. "You know, Toothless would still beat a Bewilderbeast even when he is pregnant. Night Furies are strong. And it's not just their bodies, also their minds. You know our Alpha has the strongest and purest spirit of us all. Trust him when the time comes. And whatever happens, I will always be on your side."

"Thanks, again."

Cloudjumper finally smiled. And Sandstorm smiled back.

"Sometimes you worry too much old grandpa." The Desert Wraith chuckled and Cloudjumper glared at him. "By the way, how was your day?"

"Good and peaceful," Cloudjumper replied "and how was yours? I've seen that lots of you kin started building or expanding their nest. Aren't you going to the Hot Springs Island to lay eggs?"

"Yes, we will be going." Sandstorm nodded. "But we want the nest ready when we will bring the younglings back. The Hot Spring Island is going to be too crowded for our liking after all eggs had hatched. You know we don't lay many eggs, just two or three at a time so we can carry the hatchlings back to the main island."

"I see," Cloudjumper nodded and suddenly thought about what his and Toothless' offspring would look like. He was thinking about little Night Fury babies walking around when Sandstorm spoke again, as if he could see inside his head.

"What do you expect your children to be?"

"Hmm?"

"You know," Sandstorm's eyes glittered with excitement and interest. "A hybrid? A Night Fury? Or a Stormcutter?"

"I'm not sure." Cloudjumper shook his head. "It might not be a hybrid. The elders in my homeland told me that Night Furies and Stormcutters can mate and produce a healthy offspring. But they didn't tell me more about the offspring part. Guess we will have to wait and see."

They talked for minutes more before Sandstorm decided to get back to his mate. Cloudjumper watched his friend fly off and continued with his sunbathing.

 

The Stormcutter thought about Toothless and their unborn child. He guessed that Toothless might be able to lay just one or two eggs. He had seen Night Furies' nest and barely seen any nests had more than three eggs. The Stormcutter then thought about his own kin. He remembered female Stormcutters usually lay three eggs after each mating season, this made him wonder how many eggs Toothless would lay.

 

 

 

 

Toothless yawned and walked into the Meade Hall. He cooed at Stormfly when she greeted him with a soft squeak. The Night Fury looked around while his rider walked to sit with Astrid and spotted Cloudjumper near one of the small fireplace around the hall. And he happily walked toward his second in command.

"Hi!" he said and dropped down beside Cloudjumper and took the fish in front of his mate into his mouth. "How is your day?"

"It had been a good and peaceful day until you come to steal my meal." Cloudjumper said monotonously and Toothless laughed. He knew Cloudjumper just pretended to be annoyed.

"Me too." Toothless said and stole another one from the mountain of fish in front of Cloudjumper. "And I terribly missed you today. I don't know why but today I just missed you more than usual."

"I missed you too."

Cloudjumper replied softly and Toothless cooed in delight. He sat there stealing Cloudjumper's meal for a while before walking to get his own meal from the feeder.

 

 

After dinner they walked side by side back to Hiccup's house. When they reached it, Toothless walked in first and laid down, also motioned for Cloudjumper to do the same.

"Toothless, how is your male reproductive organs?"

His mate suddenly asked when Toothless was about to doze off. The Night Fury jerked his head up in surprise. But he had checked it this morning, remembered it still did nothing to get back to its normal size.

"Let me check…"

Toothless murmured before he rolled on his side and let his member slip out of its sheath. It was still at the same size when they mated.

"Huh, it's not growing back." Toothless said and looked at Cloudjumper "Does this mean I'm pregnant?"

"Yes." His mate nodded and Toothless was stunned.

"So, I'm going to be the mother." He said slowly. "I know I should've expected this, but..."

"I know." Cloudjumper sat down beside him. Golden eyes looked at his green eyes and Toothless couldn't resist the need to purr and snuggle close to his mate. He wasn't upset about the pregnancy liked Cloudjumper had assumed. Actually Toothless suddenly felt at ease, liked he had been expecting this all along.

Toothless smiled and purred in happiness. And that confused Cloudjumper.

"Are you not upset?" Cloudjumper suddenly asked, confusion showing in his golden eyes. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not upset. I just don't know you want to have kids."

"It's not that I want to have kids." Toothless shook his head, still smiling. "I just feel at peace. I don't know why either. At first I thought I would be upset because I'm a male and a male doesn't get pregnant. However, I just suddenly felt like this is not matter. A male or not, as long as it's our child, I'm okay with it."

Cloudjumper didn't answer him. But the nuzzling, purring and rumbling told him how happy Cloudjumper was.

"I wonder what it will be." Toothless said after a while of cuddling and nuzzling. "A hybrid? A Night Fury? Or A Stormcutter?"

"I do not know." Cloudjumper shook his head but a smile didn't fall from his face and eyes. "And I don't care, as long as it's ours."

"Me too." Toothless smiled and settled down in Cloudjumper's embrace. Their conversation went on until the moon was high above the sky that Cloudjumper suggested they should sleep. And Toothless drifted off to a peaceful dream until morning woke them up with sunlight and songs of the birds.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

TBC.

 


	7. Pregnancy

 

 

 

Days went by and life continued. Toothless went on with his duties as usual. However, he couldn't help but spot others giving suspicious looks at him more and more. The Night Fury knew it was because his scent that had gotten stronger in a past few days and Cloudjumper's scent couldn't hide it all. He tried to relax but sometimes couldn't help but be nervous.

Toothless hadn't thought about telling any other dragons in the pack yet. He just didn't know how and should he told them at all in the first place. He had no experience about this. If he wasn't an Alpha he wouldn't be concerned about this matter. But now he was, and he wasn't sure how much of his personal life should be made public. Well, if this pregnancy was still his personal life.

The Night Fury groaned in nervousness while he made a tight turn around the coastline. Now he and Hiccup were patrolling Berk, even with his mind at the other matters.

"Are you okay bud?"

Hiccup asked him and Toothless just cooed. The young chief already had his responsibility to his people. His concern shouldn't be Hiccup's.

They made the final turn and the village appeared into their sight. Many dragons were less active in these past few days. Most of them spent their time with eating and sleeping, especially the females. Toothless knew they're preparing for their journey to the Hot Spring Island. Even he who was now a temporary female also felt the need to just eat and sleep all day too.

 

 

 

 

Stormfly and Astrid greeted them when they reached the village. The blond had just finished her light exercises with Stormfly. The blue Deadly Nadder looked slightly like she had gained weight. Astrid was wondering how many eggs Stormfly would lay this time.

Toothless landed softly and watched Hiccup slide down from his back to greet Astrid with a kiss. He then turned to talk to Stormfly.

"How is your day?"

"Very good" Stormfly replied with glittering eyes. "Can't wait to go to Hot Spring, though. I hope my mate would be able to get me that same spot as the last time again. It's a perfect place to sunbathe at the dawn and on the less windy side of the island. By the way, did your scent change? I might be wrong but I think your scent is like…"

"A female, I know." Toothless blurred out before he could stop himself. Stormfly looked shocked and he knew there was no way of taking it back. The Night Fury took a deep breath and decided that if he wanted someone more than Cloudjumper to know about this pregnancy, it would be Stormfly. "I… I mated with Cloudjumper."

"Well, that's expectable. And I'm not against cross-breed or same sex mating. So you have nothing to fear." Stormfly replied after she recovered from the news Toothless just told her. "But that does not explain why you have female scent."

"I just learnt that my kind has an ability to change their gender in case there is only the same gender around. This is both a gift and a curse." Toothless sighed, so relieved that Stormfly accepted him. "And I'm still a temporary female because, well, I'm pregnant."

"Oh," Stormfly's eyes widened. And she nearly shouted with joy "That's amazing! I can't wait to see your children. Will they be hybrids or little Night Furies? I wonder what their scales would be like. Oh, this is wonderful! Should I go tell others?"

"No!" Toothless groaned "Not yet. I want to tell them myself. And I'm not sure with the pack's reaction though. I know you guys will support me but some dragons here believed that only the absolute dominant dragons can be the Alpha. And they also conclude the mating in their 'Absolute Dominance Standard'."

"Don't worry about them." Stormfly shook her head. Her voice was a bit harder when she continued. "I promise I will tear their tongues out if they dare to question you. We will always support you Toothless, no matter what."

"Thank you" Toothless nodded. He knew Stormfly always took her promise seriously. "This means a lot to me."

"Don't mention it." Stormfly smiled. "It's what friends do."

"I still have to thank you." Toothless replied. "I think I will go talk with Meatlug, then Hookfang, Barf and Belch. Guess it's time to tell them. Maybe Skullcrusher and Grump too."

"Want company?" Stormfly offered kindly, "I'm free until dinner. And it seems that our riders will still be talking with each other when we come back."

"That would be great." Toothless nodded and together they made their way to Fishlegs' house.

 

 

Meatlug was chilling in front of the door when they arrived. The Gronckle was surprised to know Toothless was pregnant. She was so excited like Stormfly. And as same as the blue Deadly Nadder, the gentle Gronckle promised she would support Toothless in every way possible.

Hookfang surprised them when Toothless and Stormfly told him the news. The Monstrous Nightmare had been suspecting that Toothless was a female and pregnant for a few days, but he just didn't know how and why. And Hookfang, unlike his rider, was more calm and preferred to keep things to himself. That's why he hadn't voice any of his suspicion to anyone, making Toothless glad for it.

And the Monstrous Nightmare, like Meatlug and Stormfly, also gave a promise to support him in every situations. And Toothless made his journey to Barf and Belch's house with relief.

Barf and Belch were easier to deal with than they had thought. The two-headed dragon knew when they had to be serious. And even with them being one of the most uncaring dragon on Berk, they both promised they would stand on Toothless' side no matter what.

Skullcrusher was another story. Of course they weren't against Toothless with his choice of mating. But Skullcrusher, liked Stoick, was a protective type. Not romance-protective but fatherly protective. The Rumblehorn was determinate to 'have a talk' -which probably would contain a head-butt- with Cloudjumper about this but he would still support Toothless nonetheless.

And Grump, a lazy dragon he was - but a protective type nonetheless - also promised to support him. The Hotburple also promised to give Cloudjumper a lecture for knocking Toothless up. Toothless thought he would fall asleep before finishing the lecture though, but he said nothing.

 

 

"Like I said, we all will support you." Stormfly said after they got back to her house. And Astrid just finished her conversation with Hiccup. "There is no need to worry now."

"I agree." The Night Fury smiled and gave his friend a happy coo. "By the way, when will you leave for the Hot Springs Island?"

"I'm not sure," The Deadly Nadder replied "might be in the middle of winter or before that. You will know when the times come. You will feel that the urge to travel there gets stronger. And when it's at its peak, your wings will move automatically. I still feel bad about last time, leaving Astrid without telling her anything."

"I don't feel an urge as you say." Toothless said and that made Stormfly squeaked in surprised.

"You don't?" She asked, confusing. "I feel it 2 days after mating. Well, maybe it might not starts at the same time for every dragons."

"I guess so."

Toothless smiled and they made their way to the Meade Hall with their riders. The Night Fury wondered if Cloudjumper was back yet. The Stormcutter had gone out with Valka this morning, checking dragons on other islands.

The Night Fury didn't know that it's his imagination or not. But Cloudjumper seemed to be more protective than usual. But Toothless had nothing against that, as long as Cloudjumper didn't do something too obvious about their relationship. He still wasn't comfortable with telling the public about their relationship.

 

 

 

 

It appeared that Cloudjumper wasn't back from the patrolling yet. So Toothless sat with Stormfly and Hookfang. They ate in silence and Toothless felt at peace. He still felt suspicious glares on him but that could be dealt with later. Right now he was thinking about Cloudjumper and waited for him to return.

 

Toothless was eating his last fish when he smelled Cloudjumper. The Night Fury perked up and smiled when he saw Cloudjumper and Valka walked into the hall. Toothless felt like getting up and went to greet his mate but he told himself it's not time to make it obvious, not yet.

The Stormcutter made his way through the hall with Valka. He was as calm and collected as ever. Toothless saw how other dragons looked at Cloudjumper with respect. And he knew the older dragon deserved it.

 

"How is your day?"

Cloudjumper asked when he finally reached Toothless. The Night Fury was laying alone at the corner near the feeder. Stormfly and Hookfang had gone to their mates not so long ago. At first they're reluctant to leave Toothless alone but the Night Fury assured them that he would be fine.

"Nothing special," Toothless answered, feeling happy that Hookfang and Stormfly left to go see their mates so he could have sometimes alone too. The Night Fury looked at Cloudjumper and felt an urge to cuddle but restrained himself from doing so "how is yours?"

"Nothing special either," the older dragon replied before he went to the feeder and came back with tons of fish "most of them are preparing to leave for the Hot Spring Island after first month of winter."

"Should I go with them?" Toothless asked nervously. He did not have an urge to go there but he didn't know if he should be there. "And Stormfly has told me about an urge to leave for the Hot Springs Island but I don't feel any. Is it normal for a Night Fury to not feel it?"

"It's normal." Cloudjumper replied, chuckled a little bit. "Not every type of dragons need warm weather to hatch the egg. For example, us."

"Us?"

"Yes," Cloudjumper nodded before he explained softly, "Stormcutter's eggs need windy and a little cold. The metabolism of the eggs are very high, so the eggs will be very hot compare to others. And if they're not present with some wind or cold, the heat from metabolism itself will slow the growth of the youngling inside. Winter's wind with no snow was perfect for them, so our nests are all build on cliffs that have roof to shelter us from snow but let the wind passes easily."

"And for Night Fury," the larger dragon continued "their eggs are hot too, but not as hot as ours. They don't need wind but still need cool weather. I've saw they build their nests deep in caves along the wall of the valley."

"Oh, I see." Toothless nodded. They stayed silent for minutes, enjoyed each other's company. Toothless thought about what he had just known again and again before another question stuck him.

"Cloudjumper"

"Hm?"

"What about our… um... eggs?" Toothless asked shyly. He saw his mate's golden eyes widened at the question and quickly continued before he would be too embarrassed to ask. "Which weather will they need? Cold and windy or just cold?"

Cloudjumper was silent for a while. He seemed to be deep in thought. Toothless waited for the answer patiently.

"To be honest, I do not know." The Stormcutter finally answered. "But I'm sure we will find out. Stormcutter eggs can survive without wind, it will just delay the hatching time. No need to worry."

"Okay, and um…." Toothless nodded and gulped, remembered he had to tell Cloudjumper about his decision. "Cloudjumper, I have told some of dragons I… I'm pregnant and you're my mate."

That caught the larger dragon off guard. Cloudjumper turned to look at him and blink. But he said nothing and that worried Toothless.

"I'm sorry I haven't asked you first." Toothless quickly continued, afraid that Cloudjumper might be angry. "I just, I don't know. Stormfly said something about my scent changing and I blurred out."

"Who have you told?"

Cloudjumper asked calmly, no anger in his voice. And that made Toothless felt a little bit better.

"Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Grump, Skullcrusher, Barf and Belch." He answered and watched Cloudjumper for any signs of anger. "I'm so sorry I haven't asked if you okay with this."

"It's okay Toothless. I'm not upset or anything." Cloudjumper replied softly and with a smile. "I trust you and your friends. They're good and I know they will support you in everything."

"They will support you too." Toothless corrected the word with a smile. Relief washed over his mind. "But Skullcrusher and Grump might want to have some talks with you. They acted like protective fathers more and more."

"Hmm, I can handle them." Cloudjumper chuckled. "BY the way, I have something to tell you too and I'm sorry I haven't told you before. Sandstorm knows we have mated. I told him after he noticed the scent changing."

"It's okay." Toothless smiled. "I know he can be trusted."

"Thank you," Cloudjumper replied and nuzzled him, an action that made Toothless purring like a cat.

"Keep going and you will forget about your dinner." Toothless chuckled. "Go and eat, you need food after your patrolling."

"As you wish."

Cloudjumper cooed and continued his meal. His mocking saluting voice had Toothless giggled a little.

"Good."

Toothless sunk himself down at Cloudjumper's side, enjoying the closeness between them. Cloudjumper hummed in his throat and continued eating. They didn't say anything after that. Sometimes just a physical contact was enough for dragons.

Toothless watched other in the hall and stayed laying down like that. He dozed off a bit and woke up when Cloudjumper had finished his meal and rearranged his wings so Toothless could lean on him comfortably. The Stormcutter observed the hall while Toothless finally decided to take a nap. And that's all they did while waiting for Valka and Hiccup to go home.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

However, the peaceful life on Berk didn't last long.

 

Toothless was helping Hiccup and the villagers with the enlarging of the wood stack when they heard quickly flipping wings and an urgent shout.

"Hiccup! You've got to see this!"

It's Astrid with Stormfly, followed by the twins with their dragon. Toothless remembered today was their shift to patrol the boarder of his territory, to see it the trader ships would come here or if there're enemy ships coming. Hiccup in the past wouldn't think that anyone would want to harm Berk, but after Drago he changed. Of course Hiccup didn't focus on war but he still had the patrol schedule out to make sure Drago would not take them by surprise.

"What?"

Hiccup and Toothless looked at her. Astrid looked very serious.

"There're ships coming." The blond said. "And they're not friendly."

"Are them Drago's ships?"

"No," she shook her head. "They're the Berserkers'. I remember their flag."

"This is not good." Hiccup said and Toothless growled at the name. He still remembered Dagur and his evil plans. The Night Fury had sworn he would tear Dagur's body apart if he dares to show up again. And this seemed to be his chance to do so. "Go get the others, I will tell Gobber and my mother."

 

Toothless made his way to the blacksmith after Hiccup finished. If Valka wasn't out patrolling, she would be at Gobber's blacksmith or the dragon academy, helping the villagers with their dragons. Cloudjumper was there too, and the older dragon could tell something was wrong the minute Toothless appeared.

"What happened?" the second in command asked and got up while Hiccup went to talk to Gobber and Valka. His eyes showed concern.

"Astrid and Stormfly spotted enemy ships." Toothless replied. "Years ago there was an arrogant evil human tribe's leader, called Dagur. He tried so many times to destroy us, both dragons and Berk. We fought him, he lost, and now he is back."

"An enemy" Cloudjumper growled. "I guess we're going to go scouting them then."

"Yes," Toothless nodded "I don't like this at all. Everything is going well and then there is these crazy bloodthirsty humans come. The last time they struck was the worse, they nearly killed Hiccup."

"Don't worry, Berk is better defended than before." Cloudjumper nuzzled his forehead. "Nothing bad is going to happen."

"I hope so."

Toothless nodded and saw Hiccup returned with Valka. Gobber and Gustav who was now Gobber's apprentice watched them left with worries in their eyes. And Cloudjumper gave Toothless one last nuzzle before they took off to meet others in the sky.

 

 

 

 

At first Toothless was afraid that they would not find those ships. But his fear was washed away when finally they saw them. The Night Fury counted with interest. There were around twenty ships with various types. Most of them were assault ships with dangerous weapons well equipped. He also saw dragons on the ship and in chains. It seemed that the Berserker also enslaved dragons to work for them and it made Toothless growl.

"Disgusting," he heard himself saying "enslaving dragons again? The world is changing for the worst."

"We still can make it better." Cloudjumper who was flying on his left replied back, calmly and collectively. "I hope our riders will cook up a plan to free them soon."

 

Cloudjumper was right. They followed the fleet of ships until it anchored near a small island unoccupied by dragons. They watched the Berserker made camp and light the fire. It seemed that the fleet had chosen to stay here just one night.

Toothless' group landed softly and quietly at the other side of the island. Cloudjumper and Stormfly landed beside him. Skullcrusher made a little grunt at the Stormcutter, he still hadn't had a talk with Cloudjumper yet but the Rumblehorn knew this was not the time. Around them, the riders slid off their back and gathered.

They decided to approach the camp stealthy and cautiously. Valka, being the most experienced from years of rescuing dragons, led the way. Cloudjumper flew quietly above them like what he always did when Valka went to rescue any dragons. Behind her were Eret and Hiccup. As a former dragon trapper, Eret was very skilful. He was not as good as Valka but he was better than most of the group's members nonetheless. And right now he wasn't so nervous or annoyed, because Astrid took pity on him and told the twins to stay at Berk, preparing backup weapons and leaving poor Fishlegs to make sure they didn't try their weapons on anything.

 

 

The camp came into their eyesight when they went closer. There were Berserkers walking around and talking. Most of them were relaxed enough and the patrolling was not so heavy. It looked like none of them thought this island would have any threats.

"They didn't let the dragon out of the ship." Astrid noted when they got closer and closer. "It seems like they have not established strong bonds yet."

"I know which ships are for carrying dragons." Eret said, moved a bit to get a better look. The sun was setting and it's good for them. Darkness would provide them great covers. "If you want to free them, waiting until the sun had set would be great."

"I haven't seen Dagur, just his men." Hiccup whispered. He was still looking for Dagur. "I'm sure he will make his appearance on the beach soon. His men are setting up a camp. And that large tent might be for him."

So they wait and Toothless stayed near the humans. He saw Cloudjumper flew high above them, looked like a large bird far away from the ground. Beside him Stormfly settled down with Hookfang. Skullcrusher kept watch and was ready to alert them.

The Night Fury moved back a bit so he was sitting side by side with the Rumblehorn. He had something he wanted to know and he knew Skullcrusher could find him an answer.

"How many dragons do they have?" he asked. "Can you smell the dragons that might be locked in the ships? How many kinds?"

"A lot," the Rumblehorn who had the greatest sense of smell in the team answer "mostly are Deadly Nadders and Snufflefangs. But there is a dangerous one here. A Skrill."

"That's bad."

Toothless growled low and it caught Hiccup's attention.

"What is it bud?"

He asked and Toothless gestured toward the Berserker's flag. They still used the Skrill as the symbol. Hiccup seemed to not fully understand, but Dagur chose that moment to appear from his ship with his minions following and listening to his boastful blabbing.

The arrogant boy had grown. He was taller, thicker and uglier. Toothless didn't know who suggest him to grow a beard and how he got a scar on his left cheek. Dagur was walking with confidence like what he had remembered. But now he looked even more intimidating than in the past.

And what surprised them most was a Skrill, a grey-dark blue Skrill proceeded down the ship to the beach after Dagur.

 

 

 

 

 

 

TBC.

 


	8. Thunderbolt

 

 

 

It didn't take long for Toothless to understand the social status of each person on the beach. Dagur was of course the leader, and the Skrill was his dragon. After the Skrill there were other dragons walking down from the ship after him. A Changewing, a Deadly Nadder, a Thunderdrum and more.

Toothless could see the difference between his pack and Dagur's pack. In his pack, most of the dragons chose to bond with humans or at least see them as friends. But it's the other way around in the Skrill's pack. Toothless could tell that in this group, not only the dragons didn't see humans as friends, they were also ready to bite or breathe fire at any humans who got too close.

 

"They're not so friendly." Hiccup said Toothless' thought out loud. "It seems like only Dagur and that Skrill are somewhat tame, others are not."

"True," Valka agreed, her watchful eyes darted from dragons to dragons below. She was observing them, measuring their ages and health from the distance. "Most of them are young, just passed teen age. But the Skrill might be in the same age as Dagur. This is not a good combination."

"Dagur with anything cannot turn out to be a good combination." Hiccup said, narrowing his eyes as he saw one of Dagur's men got too close to a Deadly Nadder and nearly got his arm bitten off his shoulder.

"This guy can turn out to be like Drago Bludvist someday." Eret commented while moved to the left to get a better look. "I suggest we get rid of him when we have a chance."

"I agree." Astrid nodded and Hiccup turned to look at her. She looked back with determination in her eyes. "This man cannot be changed. And he will be a threat to us."

"It's too early to judge." Hiccup said, but he did seem to be unconvinced. "Let's wait and see what happens next."

Dagur did exactly what Hiccup remembered him doing best, bossing his minions around to do everything in his stead. The arrogant boy seemed to grow up into an arrogant and crazy dictator finally. And the Skrill seemed to enjoy laying near Dagur with watchful eyes.

 

 

 

 

By nightfall, the Berserkers finished making their camp. Most of the dragons were released onto the beach. And they made it clear that they want nothing to do with the humans. Every dragons except the Skrill laid down and stayed away from the humans while Dagur's men tried their best to avoid them too. The only couple sitting together was Dagur and his Skrill. And it's quite funny to see both of them seated between humans and dragons on the beach.

 

Cloudjumper had landed after nightfall. And Toothless didn't waste time to go snuggle close to the larger dragon. The Stormcutter happily opened his wings for Toothless to snuggle in, much to Skullcrusher's glare and disapprove. However, the Rumblehorn said nothing and Toothless was grateful for that.

"It seems like they're resting or just on a simply vacation." Toothless spoke to his mate, sighing. "I hope they will turn around and be gone soon. Or at least we get a chance to understand why that Skrill befriended Dagur. The last time I saw he tried to control a Skrill brought a battle to us."

"We're better prepared now." Cloudjumper replied, his voice was calm and soothing. "By the way, how do you feel?"

"Hm?" Toothless titled his head as to ask Cloudjumper about what he had just said. "Me? I'm feeling just fine."

"That's good." Cloudjumper cooed. A soft smile appeared on his lips before he bent down to nuzzle Toothless' still flat stomach. "Can't wait to feel the baby-bump."

"Not now Cloudjumper," Toothless giggled, felt confusingly both embarrassed and proud as his mate nuzzled him. Warmness spread through his body and the Night Fury began to relax at Cloudjumper's touch. "We might have to defend our home. I cannot be a chubby dragon until I'm sure our land is safe." He added before let himself fully leaning on Cloudjumper.

"Don't worry," Cloudjumper licked Toothless chin. "We have survived many wars, we will be fine."

"Mmm" Toothless purred and closed his eyes. He still felt Skullcrusher's eyes on them. Well, he would deal with that later, or he would let Cloudjumper to do so.

 

 

They continued to watch Dagur's camp. Dagur had finally stopped bossing his men around after they finished setting up his tent. The leader of Berserkers then made his way inside the tent. The Skrill stayed outside near the entrance, guarding it.

 

Hiccup wanted to stay watching more but Valka and others disagreed. He was now the Chief and his own village needed him. The moon was quite high now, so Hiccup better got back before others start to worry about them. Fishlegs and others might come and alert Dagur.

Toothless had been drifting in and out of sleep since Cloudjumper got on the ground. He didn't pay much attention to his riders and other humans discussing matters. Mostly, his focus laid on Cloudjumper who was lying down on the ground with him and provided him a cover from his wing. He saw Stormfly blink at him sometimes and he cooed back.

However, when Hiccup and Valka started arguing about why Hiccup should go back to Berk had Toothless fully woke up. He purred softly and Cloudjumper lifted his wing up for Toothless. The Night Fury shook sleepiness off and sat up, waiting for the outcome. He didn't want to get separated from Cloudjumper but he knew duties came first, especially while he was the Alpha.

"…Come find me in the morning if Eret or I don't arrive." Valka said, trying to persuade Hiccup. "Nothing will happen son."

"I… hmm…" Hiccup finally sighed, but smiled anyway. He understood why his mom was more suitable for this work and why he should be back on Berk. "I will see you in the morning then. Be careful mom. You too Eret."

"I will," Valka smiled while Eret nodded, "Take care."

"You too."

It turned out that Valka and Eret would stay while others went back to Berk. So Toothless stretched and lifted his wings a bit. He cooed at Hiccup before letting his rider climbed to his back. Stormfly gave a small squawk as Astrid massaged her chin before she climbed into her saddle. Snotlout was already on Hookfang.

 

 

 

 

The flight back to Berk was smooth and peaceful for Toothless. The wind was perfect and the sky was beautiful with stars and crescent moon. And he enjoyed listened to Hiccup talking with Astrid and Snotlout about what they should do with Dagur. It appeared that both Snotlout and Astrid wanted to strike at the Berserkers if they had a chance while Hiccup wanted to talk first. And that's not surprised Toothless at all.

 

"What do you think of them?" Toothless asked Stormfly and Hookfang after a while. "About the Berserkers."

"My instinct says that they cannot be trusted." Hookfang answered. "And whatever is to come, I want it to be over before the time we have to go to the Hot Spring Island."

"Me too." Stormfly replied. "And if they want war, so be it. I will do everything I've to do to make sure my hatchlings will be safe and free."

Talking about children made Toothless' heart glow. And he couldn't help but imagine Dagur invading his home. He would do exactly what his friends would, if not more. He was the Alpha after all.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"What do you think they're planning?" Skullcrusher asked after he and Cloudjumper had a 'conversation' (or mostly it's him threatened to kill Cloudjumper if he fails to be a good mate for Toothless). "I have a bad feeling about them. Thus, that pack is ruled by fear. You can sense it too right?"

"Yes," Cloudjumper nodded, eyes looking ahead. "They're ruled by fear, both of humans and dragons."

"I'm curious about how the Skrill and Dagur met." Skullcrusher said, "This time that maniac seemed to have some sort of 'friendship' with the Skrill more than the last time he came here. The previous time when he tried to control him didn't end well."

"I see," Cloudjumper nodded and gestured to his rider who was sitting in front of him. Valka and Eret were nearly still on the same position they were in since they arrived.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

The stingy human was asleep in his tent, snoring annoyingly.

"What made me think he is a good choice?" The Skrill mused to himself before he shifted and stood up. "He is stingy and a fool. The only good in him is that he is a maniac and insane. He even called me by the lamest name I've ever heard."

"Alpha, you choose him because he is mad and he loves to fight, remember?" A Changewing, his second in command, spoke up from where he was laying on his stomach not so far away. "Going with him bring us to a good battle and a good war."

"Yeah, it seemed to be a good decision for two years," the Skrill sighed. Bloody memories flashed through his eyes and he grinned. "But Egg Laying season is coming. Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against you all being hot and horny for weeks nor the season of raising our children. But this stupid human won't understand why we have to reproduce."

"He had gone through our mating season with just snarling and complaining all the time." The Changewing rolled his eyes. A satisfied smile tugged at his lips as he replayed those memories in her head. "I think he might be able to put up with our 'family time'."

"The mating is quick and you can still go to war after that." The Skrill sighed. "However, raising younglings is not going to take just an hour or two per days. This stupidest creature I've ever met will go mad. Dah, I would hate to have a fight with him. His mouth smell as bad as his feet."

"His minions aren't any better." The Changewing rolled his eyes again and turned to observe the beach. "Or might be twice as worse. At least Dagur loves to wash his beard."

The Skrill groaned and got up. He stretched and walked to where his comrades slept. Most of them hated to stay on the ships at night so he made it clear to Dagur that if he didn't want all of his ships get torn apart, he better allow every dragon to stay on land.

Dagur's minions watched him walked around. The Skrill grinned. There was no real connection between his pack and Berserkers. He just loved to fight and Dagur made it clear that he loved war. So following Dagur around should provide him and his pack good opportunities to spill some blood.

"Thunderbolt," one of his Timberjack comrades called him as he walked pass. The Skrill stopped and turned to listen to what his minion want to say.

"I wonder, will this be our last battle before we leave for the Hot Spring?" She asked, shifted her wings for a better sleeping position. "In one month and a half I won't be able to fight with hatchlings all ready to see the world."

"I'm sure it's our last fight before Egg Laying season." The Skrill answered, kept his voice calm. "If that human won't agree to our temporary leave, then we will leave him permanently. We will need time to raise our younglings before we can go back to battling again anyway."

"Thank you Alpha."

The Timberjack smiled and closed her eyes. The Skrill nodded and walked back to his former sleeping place before let himself drifting to the past.

 

 

Before everything like this happened, he had lived freely with his family on an island in the north. Then, five years ago, there was a madman name Drago. He came with a Bewilderbeast and took control of every dragon on the island. Thunderbolt had no choice but to serve Drago. However, three years later he had escaped with some of the dragons there. Drago had sent a ship out to scout for new islands he could go and hunt for more dragons to serve him. Thunderbolt and some dragons were sent with the ship for Drago's men to use as a deliverer. When they were away from the Bewilderbeast, Thunderbolt was able to break free from its command and freed other dragons as well. They sank the ship and Drago's men with it before fleeing to the island nearby.

The dragons he had saved called him their Alpha. So he decided to be what they called him and form the pack. After that he and his comrades had one goal in their minds, they're going to destroy humans in any way they could, even with allying themselves with the Berserkers to have them find humans and make war for them. Thunderbolt didn't like Dagur, the day their paths crossed he knew this man was mad but not as clever or powerful as Drago. He could use this human to their benefits.

So that was his story. And right now after sailing for a week, Thunderbolt hoped that they're near the island called 'Berk', where Dagur had planned to attack next.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

"I want to take a closer look." Eret said to Valka after they had been sitting still for a long time. "And I want to know what that mad guy is planning. Some guys down there looked drunk enough to spill some secrets."

"I will go with you." Valka said, knocking the rock near her softly as to tell Cloudjumper to stay put. The Stormcutter cooed back at her and stayed still. However, they both knew that if anything happened, he and Skullcrusher would definitely come to help.

"Let's go." The dragon whisperer said, and Eret started climbing down from where they had been observing Dagur's camp. Valka followed him closely, soundless as always. And they made it to the beach in less than three minutes. They knocked out the guards on the perimeter in a blink of an eye before advanced to where the Berserker and dragons were resting.

 

Eret immediately went with his plan. He walked into the group of drunken men like he was one of them before started talking like they're long lost friend. Valka couldn't help but smile at Eret. This former trapper was very useful indeed.

 

 

While Eret went on with his plan, Valka made her way swiftly to the dragon's area. Her instinct told her that she had to be incredibly cautious. These dragons knew only the bad sides of the human.

The dragon she decided to approach first was a young Hackatoo. She was still a teenager and looked calmer than other dragons around. And the most important thing, she was a bit away from her pack mates. This was good because Valka didn't want any other dragons near them yet.

Valka continued on her way quietly until she could reach the Hackatoo. She made a soft noise by scratching the rock on the ground with her sleeve. The dragon stirred and cracked its eyes open.

At first she looked confused, and then alarmed. But she saw Valka who had put her mask on and stayed still. Looks was important to dragons in the first encounter. Valka didn't look like a dragon but she didn't look like a human either. Creating a confusion was a good way to approach unknown dragon. Their confusion would lead to curiosity which would have them forget the threat they're going to do.

Valka knocked her staff to the ground softly and the Hackatoo cooed. She got up and Valka retreated back. Her plan was to lure this Hackatoo away from her pack, so Valka could show her that she could be trusted without disturbances.

 

The Hackatoo followed her into the woods. Valka led her through the forest until they were far enough from the beach then she slowed down and stopped.

Valka put her staff down and crouched slowly toward the Hackatoo. She put her hand up and lured the young dragon to sleep by the same way she did with Toothless. The Hackatoo dropped to the ground and stirred a bit, letting Valka caress her scarred abdomen.

Valka examined the scar carefully. And she also found many wounds on her legs which could get infected if not be tended in time. The dragon whisperer shook her head and decided that she would take this Hackatoo back to Berk instead.

 

 

Eret was surprised at how dumb the Berserkers could be. But that's good to him because they reviled everything they knew about Dagur's plan, the number of his men and the equipment they had. The former trapper gathered everything he could gather from the nearly sleeping drunken mem before he left. The guards just recovered but Eret could made his way to the forest and disappeared before any of them were alerts of his presence.

 

 

Valka was already at the cliff they had used to observe the beach with a young sleepy Hackatoo when Eret arrived. She greeted him with a smile.

"So, got anything from them?" Valka asked, still caress the Hackatoo who was half sleep half awake. "Do they want to attack Berk?"

"To both of your question, the answer is yes." Eret nodded. "But I've got more. Those stupidest human beings ever told me about how Dagur met the Skrill and what their plans are. I think we better get back and discuss this with others."

"Agree," Valka nodded and immediately got up on Cloudjumper's back. The Stormcutter rumbled in his throat before taking off with the sleepy Hackatoo carried carefully by his claws. Eret and Skullcrusher followed suit.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

TBC.

 


	9. Preparing for Battle

 

 

 

 

 

 

Toothless had been restless since they got back. He knew nothing could hurt Cloudjumper. His mate had enough strength and experience to defeat the whole pack of Sand Wraiths himself!

Hiccup walked around the village, doing his chiefly duties while Toothless decided to stay back at his house. He shuffled around before decided to find something to occupy his mind.

The Night Fury felt an urge to create something. With Hiccup gone on his duty, his instinct suggested him to try build a nest. Dragons made it both for mating and for hatchlings. For example, Stormfly was now sleeping with her mate in the nest he built until it's time to go to the Hot-Spring Island.

Toothless hummed when this thought hit him and decided to do as his instinct suggested, try building himself a nest. The Night Fury immediately went explore the plants and other possible building materials around the village. The plan for his nest was slowly formulating in his mind, and Toothless couldn't stop grinning as he wondered what face Cloudjumper would make when he saw little surprise he is building.

 

 

After spending his time surveying the island, Toothless brought home lots of large branches from various trees. He dropped them all down before going out again to gather what he still needed. Toothless wanted a nest that could fit both himself and Cloudjumper, like that nest Cloudjumper built for him when he was in heat.

Unable to fly by himself frustrated Toothless as he tried to reach for the long brunch he couldn't climb up to get. The Night Fury growled at the tree and got down after his fifth try. He blasted the tree and smiled smugly as it slowly fell down, broken in a half.

About half an hour passed and Toothless already had the rough structure for the nest. He sighed and sat down to admire his work. The hard part wasn't finding the suitable branches, but to carry them here. Going on foot was the only choice Toothless had as he couldn't fly.

The Night Fury sighed, decided to go out again since Cloudjumper wouldn't be back anytime soon.

 

Apart from branches, Toothless also wanted animal fur. Human seemed to prefer a bed made of wool but that's not what Toothless wanted. It's too soft and too thick. Maybe wild boar hide would do. However, Toothless didn't feel like hunting right now, so he settled down with what he had.

Toothless spent an hour arranging the branches to create a comfortable bed. It got better and better as he worked. After using all the branches he had, Toothless stepped back to admire his work. Well, it would be better if he had animal hide to decorate it.

 

"Whoa, bud. What are you doing here? A nest?" Hiccup's voice jerked him from his thought. Toothless turned and cooed at his rider. Hiccup was standing behind him, amazed.

"Are you nesting right now?" Hiccup asked, walking in to check the nest. Toothless rolled his eyes. He wasn't nesting yet but he was preparing for it. The Night Fury cooed at a higher pitch and Hiccup got the message.

"Alright, no need to be angry," Hiccup said, rubbing his nose. Toothless sighed but let his rider rub it right away. He even purred in satisfaction as Hiccup moved to scratch the under his jaw. He always had a problem reaching that place.

"So, you are going to be a Mama, right?" Hiccup asked again and Toothless thanked nature that dragons can't blush. Okay, they did blush but humans were unable to tell they are blushing.

Despite the heat flooding his cheeks, Toothless purred and rubbed his nose with Hiccup's cheek. He knew Hiccup would get the message. Of course he was going to be a Mama. The Toothless of the past would have freaked out, but right now he felt content and happy. He knew he could do it. And he wasn't in this alone, he had Cloudjumper with him. Actually, he was already wondering about what he should name them. Toothless didn't care of they were hybrids or not. He would love them nonetheless.

Hiccup examined the nest he made more. His rider even offer help for finding materials Toothless still needed. The Night Fury was so happy he told Hiccup they would go out tomorrow morning to hunt some wild animals. Of course Toothless wasn't sure if Hiccup got the message right, but his rider always got it when Toothless wanted to fly.

His rider went to tinker something in the back room of the house which he turned into his small workshop. Toothless laid down near the nest, and quietly listened to the sound of Hiccup working. He was wondering how Cloudjumper was doing. He hoped the older dragon would be back soon.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

"Hey, Toothless."

Soft voice called him. Toothless blinked. He must had dozed off while he waited for Cloudjumper. The Night Fury stretched and got a soft lick on his nose. Toothless purred and forced his eyes open. He knew from the scent that it's Cloudjumper. The Night Fury purred as he felt the heat radiating from the body beside him, and he quickly snugged close.

"What have you found there?" Toothless asked as Cloudjumper draped one of his wing over him. "Find out about their evil plan?" The Night Fury asked next, nuzzling his forehead with the Stormcutter's chin. He felt Cloudjumper rumbled deep in his throat.

"An army, ready for war." Cloudjumper replied, it nearly had Toothless shot up from where he was laying. "Valka rescued one injured Hackatoo, and brought her back. She was tended at the Dragon Academy. Gobber was so excited to examine her teeth, to see if Dagur had fed her badly or not."

"Hmm, I can't wait to welcome the new member of our pack." Toothless hummed, keeping himself in place as he heard Valka and Hiccup talking in the next room. "So, what's the evil plan is? I think since you're here, that means they want you to do the talking." He purred for more nuzzling. Cloudjumper purred and complied quickly.

"Yes," Cloudjumper replied after a while. "Dagur wants to hit us in seven days. He would divide his men into three groups, one would hit us in the front while another sneaks into the underground tunnel, and the last group would hit us from the forest. He wants to get us all before the snow arrives."

"Have Hiccup told the village yet?" Toothless asked, "We need to get ready."

"I guess he is about to," Cloudjumper replied, looking at the entrance which connected their room to the living room. "Valka and I just got back. We wanted to tell you two first."

As Cloudjumper finished his sentence, Hiccup walked into their room. From the look in Hiccup's face, Toothless knew it's time to gather the villagers to the Meade Hall.

 

 

Toothless and Cloudjumper stayed at one corner of the Hall as they watched Hiccup, Valka, and Eret revealed what they had found. The villagers were shocked and angry. They just had their peaceful life back, and now Dagur wanted to take it from them. Toothless chuckled at how they would beat up Dagur if they had a chance.

Not so far away from him, Stormfly sat with Meatlug and Hookfang. They discussed the strategy they should use against Dagur as Toothless listened. The Night Fury joined in their discussion sometimes. He liked Stormfly's idea of assaulting their ships from underwater with an army of Thunderdrums, Scauldrons, and Seashockers. Also, releasing a bunch of Terrible Terror onto the archers seemed to be a good choice too. Hookfang really got creative sometimes.

Valka announced she would take care of the dragons in battle. The dragon whisperer drew out some of the attack pattern she had trained with her dragons. Cloudjumper warbled some of his opinions out loud to Valka as she spoke. Valka listened and always told the villager what he thought. This always had Toothless jealous in how close Cloudjumper and Valka were. He really wanted him and Hiccup to share a bond like them.

After a long meeting, some villagers got back to get some rest while the others, the head of each units, still stayed with Hiccup and Valka. They discussed on how to defend the village as best as possible. Hiccup could do better than Toothless had thought. The boy definitely had grown. He was not calmer and wiser. Also, Hiccup had done his homework well at studying from his father about how to be a good Chief.

Toothless stayed in the Meade Hall, listening and dozing off sometimes. It's almost dawn when the meeting was over. The heads of each units were dismissed as all of them needed some rest.

 

 

 

 

Toothless got back to the house and laid down. He heard Cloudjumper shuffle and lay down beside him, pulling him into an embrace.

"You didn't tell me why you built the nest." The Stormcutter mused and Toothless felt his cheeks heat up. Yeah, he totally forgot about it.

"I felt like I should ..." Toothless replied, closing his eyes as he snugged closer to Cloudjumper's chest. "It feels right. It isn't finished yet, I still need some furs. I don't want to use wool."

"Wool is bad for our scales." Cloudjumper nodded, "don't worry, I will find some. You have already built the nest. Let me do the decoration part, alright?"

"Alright," Toothless replied and closed his eyes. There was a long day ahead of them. They had to get ready before Dagur attacked.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next morning Toothless woke up and stretched in the wonderful cocoon he was sleeping in. He cooed and Cloudjumper stirred, but didn't wake up. The Night Fury stretched again and groaned as he felt a dull ache in his lower back. Might be from his restless night. The Night Fury yawned and licked Cloudjumper's jaw, telling his mate the sun had risen.

"You go ahead," Cloudjumper nuzzled him back, opening his wing. Toothless cooed and walked to wake Hiccup up. Valka was already at the kitchen, cooking something for her son. The Night Fury greeted her and went up stair.

 

Licking and grooming Hiccup always had his rider wake up in an instant. Toothless smiled to the groaning man and went to wait for the Chief of the village to get ready for the day. He knew they're going to have a lot of work to do.

While they were eating, Valka and Hiccup talked about their plans. Today Valka would check all the dragons, including the Hackatoo she just brought back from Dagur's army. Toothless wanted to visit her, to welcome the new one. However, Cloudjumper told him not to go. The Stormcutter would approach her first, wanting to make sure she would not attack them. Also, by most dragons' culture, the first one to examine the new member was the second in command, not the alpha.

 

 

Toothless went out with Hiccup after breakfast. Their first stop was at the port. They had to rebuild it, adding more catapults along the shoreline. Eret and Skullcrusher were already there, helping with the fortifications.

 

"It's good to see you Toothless," Skullcrusher greeted him as both of them hooked their claws to the robes that were tied to a large bag, full with old woods. "How are the babies doing?"

"I just mated, Skullcrusher." Toothless felt his face heat up. "I don't even know how many… babies… I will have. I might have just one."

"You will feel it soon enough." Skullcrusher replied with a chuckle. "By the way, does Cloudjumper treat you right?"

"He is a wonderful mate." Toothless answered with a grin, he knew Skullcrusher just worried about him. "You don't have to worry." He added, trying to reassure the older dragon that everything is okay.

"If you say so," he Rumblehorn replied and changed the topic. The Rumblehorn talked about the Berserker and their plans for defending their home. Toothless also felt that the older dragon was more than ready to fight Dagur and his army.

 

Toothless helped the villagers and other dragons move things and fortify the port it for hours, before Hiccup let Eret take charge. The former trapper had more experience than him about how to destroy ships.

 

After the port, Hiccup went to meet Astrid and Snotlout who just finished their short patrol of the islands around Berk. They found nothing out of order, so Hiccup assigned Snotlout to go help the blacksmiths storing weapons and adding traps they were going to use against Dagur in the village. Snotlout was so happy to be assigned for this task. He always loved to work with weapons.

"So," Astrid asked after Snotlout was gone. "How is your day?" Her voice was soft and full of care.

"Fine, I think." Hiccup shrugged, "I just finished checking the port. We still have the forest to take care of. Mom is still busy with the dragons. Also, we need to make sure the safe path to evacuate people in case anything goes wrong is actually safe."

"What about those tunnels around the shore?" Astrid asked, scratching Stormfly's chin. "We couldn't leave them like that. Dagur could dig up and appear in the middle of the village."

"Don't worry, I got Fishlegs and the twins working on them." Hiccup replied with a grin, "I'm sure they would set up some wonderful traps for Dagur. I also specifically asked them using their 'pranks' on Dagur as much as possible."

"I can't wait to see how he will do, trying to sneak through those tunnels." Astrid giggled and kissed Hiccup softly on the cheek. "Alright, I'm going to make sure the forest is secured. Catch you later."

And then she left with Stormfly and a bunch of Deadly Nadders. Hiccup whistled as he watched she made her way to the Meade Hall. Toothless warbled and grunted to get Hiccup's attention back. His rider laughed, scratching his chin to improve Toothless' mood. The human knew Toothless was a bit upset for being away from Cloudjumper for long. After that, they went to the path they would use as an escape route, should something bad happen.

Toothless called some dragons to help clear the path. After they made sure the path is safe for travel, they covered and secured it from prying eyes. Toothless was happy they could get the work done before lunch time. He was very hungry by now.

 

 

 

 

They found Astrid at the Meade Hall, along with Eret and Gobber. Eret reported that the catapults would be ready by tomorrow afternoon. The construction went faster than he had thought, when they had dragons helping them. Several dragons approached Toothless during the meal. They wanted to discuss about how they should face them in case there was a battle. Each of them were experienced in war, both from Valka's sanctuary and Drago's army.

 

Cloudjumper went into the Meade Hall when Toothless was in a deep conversation with a male Deadly Nadder who was with Valka for years. He was describing each strategy they could use against Dagur when Cloudjumper dropped himself beside Toothless.

"I like the first formation more," Cloudjumper said as his sudden appearing made the Deadly Nadder stop in his track. "Dagur's army has many Timberjacks and Thornridges. They are fast, but not manoeuvrable. Using the first formation would allow you to dodge their attack quickly and regroup. Also, putting Windstrikers in the front line will help defending the sudden strike. Your Super-heated Air is great for close combat."

"As you wish, boss." The female Windstriker who was sitting near the Deadly Nadder grinned. She had a scar on her left wing, given to her by trappers. She couldn't wait to pay them back. Cloudjumper nodded at her and went on with other defending formation they could use against Dagur's attack.

They discussed more about the upcoming battle. All the time Toothless had a feeling that Cloudjumper might get jealous, as the Stormcutter intently draped his long tail on his.

 

The discussion went well. Toothless urged Cloudjumper to go grab his lunch while he made his way to Hiccup, to see how his rider was doing. When he saw that Hiccup was doing just fine, he got back to Cloudjumper.

"I think you were jealous back there," Toothless said as he settled down beside his mate. "Or you wouldn't drape your tail on me."

"I was jealous," Cloudjumper shrugged, "Actually I wanted to drape my wings on you. But that was going to be too obvious." He added and smiled, knowing he had made Toothless blush.

"So, how is your day?" Toothless asked, deciding to change the topic. "I've heard you went to the Academy." He laid down and put his chin on his front paws, but still keeping his eyes on Cloudjumper.

"The Hackatoo is doing well," Cloudjumper replied, "I went to check on her. She woke up, and was a bit confused. It took Valka a while to calm her down, to convince her we mean no harm. After that, I introduced her to Berk. She didn't care much that we kidnapped her. Dagur had kidnapped her from her home. We treated her a lot better than his army." The Stormcutter paused to swallow the fish. Behind them, their tails entwined. Toothless squeezed Cloudjumper's tail gently and the larger dragon squeezed back.

"Also," Coudjumper continued. "The dragons there didn't treat her well. They just formed the pack and there are always fights since the Berserker couldn't find them enough food. Actually she was so glad we brought her here. And I think she is ready to meet you." He finished his sentence with a brief nuzzling and went back to his lunch.

"I see," Toothless smiled, "So where is she now?" He asked, ready to get up.

"She is resting in the Academy," Cloudjumper replied, "despite the wounds on her legs and feet, she got an upset stomach. Living with other dragons' leftover causes it. However, she is ready to see you."

"Alright," Toothless smiled, getting up. "So I will go do some 'Alpha's duty'. Catch you later."

As Toothless turned to walk out of the Meade Hall, Cloudjumper quickly turned his head from the pile of fish to lick Toothless' jaw softly. It nearly made the Night Fury jump. Luckily, there was no other dragon in the Meade Hall besides them.

"Tonight I think we have something to discuss. About the ache in your lower back." The Stormcutter whispered and turned back to the pile of fish in front of him.

"How did you know?" Toothless was gaping, and frowning. "I don't remember telling you." He added.

"Your back is stiff." Cloudjumper shrugged, smirking. Toothless frowned as he sensed a feeling of the heat, sweet heat like when they mated in the hidden cave. But before the Night Fury could demand an explanation what the smirking meant, Hookfang, his rider, and his band of Monstrous Nightmares went in for their lunch. So Toothless decided to drop it and got out. He still felt the ache during the day, however, it wasn't so bad – just annoying. Right now Cloudjumper's words had him interested. Also, Toothless had a feeling that he was going to like what Cloudjumper wanted to discuss.

 

 

Toothless went to the Academy and smiled as he saw Meatlug there. Meatlug was talking to the new Hackatoo. She seemed to be a little scared, but Toothless knew Meatlug was going to make she feel comfortable here. The female Gronckle was one of the most caring dragons on Berk. Toothless was glad Cloudjumper sent her to take care of their new pack member.

"So, I see you two get along well," He walked in, greeting both of them. The Hackatoo squeaked in surprise while Meatlug only smiled.

"I'm glad to see you here, Toothless." She said, turning to the young Hackatoo. "Cheedo, this is our alpha."

"Ngh, just Toothless is enough." Toothless smiled, greeting the young Hackatoo. "Welcome to Berk."

"Thank you alpha," Cheedo lowered her hear as she turned to Toothless. "You are so kind."

"Nah, that's how we treat everybody here." Toothless replied, sitting down in front of Cheedo. "So, how are you doing? Cloudjumper told me you have an upset stomach, and wounds at your legs."

"They're healing." Cheedo replied, looking around. "The old human who tended them is so kind. I… I think I don't remember her name…"

"Gothi," Meatlug added, "Her name is Gothi. She doesn't talk, but she is great at what she is doing."

"Thank you," The Hackatoo bobbing her head at Meatlug, as to say thank you. "I have never met a human like this before." She continued. "The humans from my old pack weren't this friendly. Actually, I think they don't care about us at all. My former alpha said we must stay away from them as much as we could. I guess this is not how things here work, right?"

"Right," Toothless said. He felt sorry for this young Hackatoo already. "In Berk, We help each other. We protect each other, both humans and dragons. There is no need to be afraid."

"Sounds good," Cheedo smiled. "I can't wait to get out and see the village. You called this place a village, right?"

"Right," Toothless nodded. "We call this place a village, a home."

They talked more and Toothless liked this Hackatoo already. She had been mistreated, but Toothless would make sure she would feel safe here. Meatlug volunteered to take the young dragon on a tour around Berk as soon as she was strong enough. Toothless agree, and smiled. He knew Meatlug would be an excellent guide.

 

 

After the brief meeting with the newest member of the pack, Toothless went back to the Meade Hall. Hiccup was already looking for him. And together they went to check on Astrid, to see how the defenders around the back of the village had been so far.

Astrid had set up some traps and made some fail paths around the forest. Toothless and Hiccup immediately went to work. They cleared the path, cut some trees and built more traps.

However, as they worked, Toothless couldn't stop wondering about what Cloudjumper had for him. He couldn't wait until the night arrive.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

TBC.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm sorry that it took me longer than usual to update this. No one is to blame but me ;w;
> 
> By the way, the next chapter will have some smut... ^^


	10. Aching Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have the beta reader for this chapter, so all mistakes are mine. Please tell me if you spot them. I will fix them as soon as possible.

 

 

 

"I think we're done now!"

Hiccup announced as the last piece of the trap locked in place with the rest of it. Toothless could hear Astrid sighed in relief, as they finally finished their work here. He warbled in joy, watching Hiccup and his crews wrapped their equipment up and prepared to leave.

 

"Do you think this trap could stop them all?" Stormfly asked as she watched the dragons prepared to leave as well. The Deadly Nadder looked tired. Toothless knew it was the pregnancy that made Stormfly worn out quickly than usual. He knew that her mate also noticed this, as the he seemed to volunteer carrying anything heavy as soon as Stormfly was about to.

"No, just some of them." Toothless replied. "The plan is to slow them down, and decrease their number. And if possible, Hiccup wants to scare them away. Our goal is to separate the humans from dragons. I hope the alpha won't be so loyal toward Dagur."

"You will convince him." Stormfly smiled, turning to look at the sky. The sun was setting, and the stars started to appear. "I believe you can." She added, and her words made Toothless felt slightly better.

"I hope so," Toothless nodded, turning his attention back to Hiccup and Astrid. Their riders were walking toward them. From the look on their face, Toothless knew that Hiccup was satisfied with today's progress, but the young Chief was still concerned about Dagur.

 

 

 

 

The sun had already set as they got back to the village. Toothless was both tired and hungry. He immediately went to grab his meal after stepping into the Meade Hall. His rider and Astrid walked toward to empty table near the fire place. Winter was approaching but Toothless suddenly felt no need to be near fire. He strangely didn't feel cold. It's not that he felt hot, just didn't feel the cold like he should be at this time of the year.

Stormfly joined Toothless shortly with her mouth full with fish. She dropped them down and lowered herself to the ground.

"I can't wait for this to end." The female Deadly Nadder said, titling her head to look at Toothless. "I can almost feel them." She mused.

"Feel who?"

"The babies." Stormfly replied, gesturing toward her belly. "They're still too small, but I always feel them once the snow fell from the sky." She smiled. "It's one of the most wonderful feeling."

"Yeah…" Toothless gulped, suddenly felt his appetite disappeared. "…I… I haven't felt anything yet. Is this…normal?" He gulped, already imaging about the worst thing that could happen. However, Stormfly snapped him out of his thought before he could go too far.

"Hey, for an alpha… you're a bit too dumb about your own body." Stormfly snickered and Toothless felt a bit embarrassed. But on the bright side, maybe it's normal for him to feel nothing, since Stormfly didn't seem to be concerned about what he said.

"I don't knoe any Night Fury beside…myself." He shrugged. "Even Cloudjumper seems to know my body better than me." He grumbled, feeling both frustrated and disappointed.

"Don't be upset." Stormfly's voice softened as she touched his wing with hers. "I'm sure you will meet the rest of your kind someday. Besides, let's get back to 'Pregnancy Stuff'."

"Yeah…" Toothless nodded, feeling a bit better. "…so, you said my condition might be normal?"

"Actually, I'm going to say that not every races have the same symptom." Stormfly replied. "Monsterous Nightmares and Rumblehorns won't feel anything until it's time to go to the Hot Spring Island, while Gronkles can feel the change within seven days after mating. And those Terrible Terror probably can tell the different when it's three day before they have to give birth."

"I see." Toothless nodded, feeling a lot better now. "Thanks."

"You are welcome alpha." Stormfly replied with a soft smack on Toothless' wing with her tail. After that they fell to a comfortable silence, just eating and keeping each other company. Cloudjumper was still nowhere to be found, which had Toothless wondering where his mate is, and how is he.

 

 

 

  
Cloudjumper and Valka still made no appearance even when Toothless had finished his meal. He felt so sleepy right now, and his back ached so hard he felt like growling in pain. But he was an alpha, so he could not do that.

Stormfly excused herself to be with her mate. Toothless just nodded his approval and made his way to the table Hiccup was sitting with Astrid and Fishleg. He nuzzled Hiccup softly, telling his rider he was heading home. Hiccup just rubbed his chin and wished him a sweet dream. Toothless warbled his thank toward Hiccup before he left.

Toothless laid down on the floor besides his unfinished bed as soon as he reached Hiccup's house. He grunted and yawned, trying to get into the most comfortable position, which had him ended up laying on his side. His eyes looked around the room, before stopping at the unfinished nest. Toothless wanted to continue it, but he was so tired to do so.

It did not take long for the Night Fury to be fully asleep. And he was still asleep when Cloudjumper arrived.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

It was a successful day for Cloudjumper. He and Valka managed to arrange the rest of Berk's dragons into many attacking formations quicker than they had predicted. Tomorrow they would work on the defending, right now Cloudjumper was happy and very satisfied.

 

After dropping Valka off at the Meade Hall, the Stormcutter decided to go for a hunt. He remembered that Toothless' nest was still unfinished; it still need more decoration. Cludjumper hummed at the thought. He wanted boar skin, also a deer, if he could find one here. Cloudjumper wasn't sure about the wildlife on Berk much, but he wouldn't mind flying to other islands to get what he wanted, but not today. It's already dark and he had works to do tomorrow.

 

Hunting boars in the wood was fun, at least in his point of view. Those boars probably weren't happy to have him chasing them with his claws. And after successfully hunted down four boars, Cloudjumper skinned them. He eat their meat, splitting some out since boar's meat was not his favourite, and took the skin home.

 

 

Toothless was already asleep as Cloudjumoer reached Hiccup's house. He placed the boar skins on the flat stone near the house, knowing it the place that will receive sunlight all day. He had to let them dried under the sun before using them to decorate the nest. The Stormcutter also thinking about hunting for a deer skin tomorrow, if he has time.

After that he went in to the chamber he shared with Toothless. The alpha was already fast asleep. Cloudjumper smiled, nuzzling Toothless before going to the Meade Hall. He was still hungry, and he knew Toothless wasn't going to wake up soon. But if Toothless was still asleep when he came back, he would have to wake the Night Fury up. The Stormcutter wanted to give his mate a 'special treatment' to help with the ache.

Cloudjumper knew the symptom Toothless was having, and he also knew the solution. The old dragons where he was born had told him, and many of his siblings, that both female and temporary female Night Furies had a special symptom in case they had conceived during their mating. They would have dull ache at their lower back in the first one to three weeks after their mating. Of course, temporary female Night Furies would know that they were pregnant since their genitals hadn't changed back to normal. This symptom helped normal female Night Furies knew that they had conceived during their mating. Some said that the ache was from the womb enlarging to accommodate the eggs. Cloudjumper wasn't sure that it's accurate, but it seemed to be a good explanation.

However, this dull ache could be a problem for their daily life as well. The dull ache, which could turn to be a very annoying and terrible one, would stay around two weeks. Cloudjumper knew this would annoy the hell out of Toothless, especially when his mate had many things to do as the alpha of the pack. Therefore, nature wasn't so cruel that they wouldn't be given a solution.

To decrease the ache, would require a help of their mates. A sexual intercourse could help keep the ache at bay most of the time. Well, Cloudjumper wasn't sure how this work, but this 'sexual intercourse' didn't require them to fuck each other. To be honest, the real purpose was to make the pregnant one orgasm. As they reaching their peak, their bodies would relax. And the ache would be gone for almost a day, if he remembered it right.

 

 

Cloudjumper finished his meal as soon as possible and went home. He was determine to make Toothless feeling better, but he wasn't going to force himself into the Night Fury. Temporary female Night Furies in their pregnancy would still produce lubricant, but not as much as when they were in heat. Actually, Cloudjumper was planning on using just his tongue.

"Hi."

Toothless had already waken up when Cloudjumper got back to their chamber. The Stormcutter rumbled in his throat as he nuzzled his mate. Toothless nuzzled him back eagerly, purring as if he was telling Cloudjumper to lay down with him.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" Cloudjumper asked, settling down. Toothless rubbed himself against his side, purring.

"Not well, still have an aching back." The Night Fury replied, rolling on his back. "And I do remember you mention something at the Meade Hall. Something likes…  _discussing_  about my aching back?" Toothless grinned at him. Cloudjumper could feel the anticipation rising, as same as a bit of excitement.

"Not so shy now, hm?" The older dragon chuckled, titling his head for a better view of his mate. Toothless giggled and rolled on his stomach, wiggled his tail at him in a playful manner.

"Not so shy now." The Night Fury grinned, rubbing his tail at Cloudjumper's. "So, why don't you tell me about it?" He asked, cooing.

"It's a normal symptom for pregnant female Night Furies," Cloudjumper replied. "For both normal and temporary females." He added, watching Toothless carefully.

"Whoa, you're saying that because I'm pregnant, so my back aches?" Toothless' eyes widened as he said. "And will my back feel like this for the rest of my pregnancy?" He added, sounding terrified already.

"No, just two weeks." Cloudjumper shook his head. He drapped his wings over Toothless, pulling his mate close. "The aching is from your womb enlarging – to make room for the eggs. Normally the ache will stay for two weeks. And I also have a solution of how to help erase the pain." The Stormcutter smiled as he finished his sentence. Toothless warbled at him, asking about the solution. However, despite answering, Cloudjumper just manhandled Toothless until the Night Fury had his ass toward the Stormcutter's face, with his head resting on Cloudjumper's side.

"What are you doing?" Toothless asked, but didn't protest. To be hinest, he seemed to enjoy having Cloudjumper moving him around. The larder dragon was always so gentle with Toothless.

"One thing that can make the ache goes away for a while is sex." Cloudjumper replied in a matter-of-fact-tone that had the Night Fury felt slightly hotter. "In which it doesn't mean I have to put anything in you." The Stormcutter added. "Just make sure I have you orgasmed. It helps with the pain." He let his voice dropped from its normal pitch a bit, to make sure Toothless got what he really meant.

"Wait, seriously? And you are not going to …be in me?" Toothless gasped. Cloudjumper could tell that the Night Fury was already thinking about the last time of their coupling. Well, those were not bad memories anyway. Also, he could feel Toothless' cheeks heated up already. And Cloudjumper could say that Toothless was a bit arousal already.

"Don't tell me you aren't excited. Also, I can 'be' in you if you wish to." Cloudjumper grinned, nuzzled his nose against Toothless' legs. The Night Fury purred and slowly parted them, pushing his tail aside.

"I did not say a word." The Night Fury replied, resting his head on Cloudjumper's side, closing his eyes. "Come on, show me what you've got." He smirked, with still closed eyes.

"As you wish, my alpha." Cloudjumper chuckled, nuzzling Toothless' thighs and tail apart. He flicked his tongue against the small pucker under the base of the Night Fury's tail, licking. His alpha purred but didn't protest. Cloudjumper took it as a sign for him to continue.

 

The Stormcutter started a slow pace of licking and bathing that tight pucker with his saliva. Toothless would be less sensitive when he was in heat, also providing less self-lubricant. And Cloudjumepr knew he better spending time to prepare Toothless properly.

"That's it." Toothless moaned when he felt Cloudjumper's tongue touched something inside him. He purred and the Stormcutter grounded his tongue toward it, making Toothless squirm. "Yes! That's it Cloudjumper." He purred, letting his eyelids dropped. Blissful sensation spread to every parts of his body, making his toes curved and his legs shook.

"Do you want me in you?" Cloudjumper asked after he gave that tight pucker another lick. And the Stormcutter was purposely asking Toothless which his low voice that he knew he could have Toothless squirm and purr. And purring the Night Fury did.

"As long as no harm will be done to the egg, get yourself in me." Toothless replied, nipping at Cloudjumper's side playfully. "I'm so ready." His voice dipped a bit as he stretched, pushing his lower half up with his legs, presenting himself.

"Yes alpha," Cloudjumper smiled before he dived in again. For temporary female Night Fury, their womb would be closed in two days after the mating period, to protect the eggs. However, they still can have sex, unless Toothless was one or two weeks before the time he had to lay eggs. And Cloudjumper knew Toothless was going to take advantage of that fact.

The Stormcutter purred at the rim, before he nuzzled it. Toothless purred and pushed back, giving Cloudjumper more accesses to his body. The vibration sent such wonderful feeling down his spine. It made Toothless felt so close to his orgasm, but not close enough.

"Come on, you can do better than that." Toothless cooed, rubbing his tail with his mate's neck, before slapping him softly but playfully at his left horn. Clodujumper just chuckled.

"You are already leaking." The larger dragon mused, smirking. He then turned to flip Toothless on his stomach, and the Night Fury just realize his member had slipped out of its hiding place. And it was definitely leaking.

"Yeah," Toothless sighed, smirking back. "And are you going to do anything about that?"

"Why not," Cloudjumper nuzzled his mate's belly before he licked at the leaking shaft. Toothless moaned and squirmed, trying to get closer to the Stormcutter. He felt the heat building up and up. He was so close right now.

Cloudjumper kept his ministration for a minute or two, before he pulled away and Toothless flipped back to his former position, on all four.

"Come on." Toothless hissed, urging the Stormcutter to hurry things up. "Don't keep me waiting." He moaned, dropping his shoulder and his chin to the floor, letting his ass up in the air.

"You are so bossy tonight." Cloudjumper chuckled, before he moved to place both of his lower wings down, trapping Toothless between them. The Night Fury purred as he felt Cloudjumper's on top of him. He bared his neck for the Stormcutter, and grunted in satisfaction as his mate finally mouthed him. Before this, Toothless hated the idea of being dominated, but now he knew it was just their way of mating. And he knew Cloudjumper would immediately release him if he said so.

"You like it, I can tell." Toothless grinned back, and purred as he felt the tip of his mate's member rubbing against his entrance. The Night Fury bucked his hip, and the tip slowly slid into the warm welcoming passage. The sensation had them both moaning.

"You are tight, can't believe you have been mated just weeks ago." Cloudjumper murmured against Tootless necked. He gripped the Night Fury's neck softly, let his teeth grazing against the smooth skin, before pushing in. The Night Fury arched his back, offered Cloudjumper more space to work himself in.

It took longer than the last time they mated, as Toothless' body didn't provide much of the lubricant. So the Stormcutter was very careful not to hurt the Night Fury. He would stop for minutes after every thrust, despite Toothless moaning for him to go faster and harder.

Finally, Cloudjumper was fully sheathed within his mate. They both grunted and moaned at the blissful sensation of being locked together. Toothless moaned as Cloudjumper's shaft was grounding perfectly on his sensitive spot. And the Stormcutter started to move, very slowly at first. Toothless first grunted his disapproval, before he started moaning in pleasure as the friction nearly drive him crazy.

"Oh, I…whoa…. Right there." The Night Fury moaned, arching his back more and more. "There, that's it Cloudjumper. So right… Oh…." He purred, titling his head to lick the Stormcutter's jaw. His mate grunted back before he went harder, focusing on gridding his member against Toothless' sensitive spot.

 

It didn't take long for Cloudjumper to drive them both over the edge. Toothless came with a howl, shooting his fluid onto the floor and his stomach. Above him, the Stormcutter roared before he released his seed inside the Night Fury, before pulling out and moved away, so he wouldn't collapse on top of his mate.

"Whoa," Toothless hissed, collapsing to the ground and felt something already leaking out of his hole. "You didn't knot me?"

"The knot is for your heat." Cloudjumper shook his head. "If I knot you now, you won't be able to walk tomorrow. Your passage will be able to take the knot only when you're in heat." He flipped Toothless on his side and started licking the Night Fury, cleaning him. Toothless made a satisfied noise and closed his eyes. The arch in his back also disappeared. Good.

"I'm not having an arching back anymore." He announced after a while. "That's awesome." The Night Fury added, feeling the Stormcutter cleaning his face with his tongue as well. Toothless wasn't sure if his mate wanted to clean him, or he just wanted to mask him, as there was no drop of his cum on his face. But Toothless let it slid anyway, as he liked having Cloudjumper grooming him while he dozed off.

"We are going to finish the nest tomorrow." Toothless said after a while, gesturing toward the unfinished nest. "I feel like we should finish it. I just… feeling like sleeping in the nest." He added, concerned. "Is it normal?"

"It's normal." Cloudjumper nodded, nuzzling his mate with his muzzle. "Female Night Furies usually want to sleep in a nest after they found out they are pregnant. Both real and temporary females."

"Good." The Night Fury sighed, closing his eyes. "I guess we should sleep. Tomorrow still hard works await." He sighed, letting the Stormcutter manhandled him into a more comfortable position. Toothless didn't know how Cloudjumper always knew which position was the most comfortable for him, but he was glad the Stormcutter did. Which was himlaying on his side, under Cloudjumper's protective wings.

"I cannot agree more." The Stormcutter replied, before he closed his eyes as well. "Goodnight, Toothless."

"Goodnight Cloud." Toothless replied, closing his eyes. He let Cloudjumper's steady heart beat lured him to sleep. And even with the Berserker traveling toward Berk, Toothless couldn't be happier as he slept inside the cocoon his mate created, wrapped by the protective wings, and tugged under Cloudjumer's chin. He felt safe, and at peace. Not just anyone could make him felt so at peace like this.

'I'm so lucky to have you.' The Night Fury smiled. 'Thank you Cloudjumper.'

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

TBC.

 


	11. The War

 

 

 

Cloudjumper did a double flipping in the air before he lunged at the weakest dragon in the group, a teenage Deadly Nadder. She squeaked in surprise and fear as he peeled her from the formation before throwing her away.

"Don't freeze, fight back." He growled at the rest of the dragons. They were in the middle of defence practice and Cloudjumper had his mind set on beating every dragon in this training if they didn't concentrate enough. On his neck, Valka tapped him with her staff twice. She was telling him to be gentler. The dragon whisperer did not want him to accidentally hurt someone. Cloudjumper rolled his eyes. Valka already knew that he knew the limits of each dragon. He just wanted to push them to and past those limits so that they could get better.

One of the Sand Wraiths darted in, Cloudjumper remembered him from the dragon sanctuary. The rest of the dragons in his group followed smoothly, informationally. He lunged at Cloudjumper with his mind set on rescuing the young Deadly Nadder, not to attack the Stormcutter.

"Good." Cloudjumper gave him a grin and flipped through the pack of dragon toward his new target. Another group of dragons flying not so far away, and was winning the battle against another group.

 

For Vikings, this looked like a huge number of dragons flying around, attacking each other. Most of them did not know the pattern of the attack and defending. Once an individual decided to attack, the dragons in the front line would dodge – letting them meet with heavy battle dragons in the middle of the pack. After that they would swarm the attackers from the side and above.

 

Cloudjumper was quite impressed with today's progress. However, some dragons still weren't fast or agile enough to dodge his attacks. So, more often than not, they eventually met his claws. The front line was packed with dragons who were light and had speed, like the Deadly Nadder, Shivertooth, Scuttleclaw, and Terrible Terror. The dragons inside the pack would be larger, with more attack power and strength. Like Snafflefang, Thunderdrum, Raincutter, Boneknapper, and Rumblehorn. There also were dragons who weren't in the training session; like the Snaptrapper, Changewing, and Hideous Zippleback. They were specially trained by Valka to meddle the enemy lines.

Although today seemed to be a successful training, Cloudjumper was still worried. The winter winds were approaching. Of course Cloudjumper had no problem fighting in storms, but the others might.

"Let's call it a day, shall we?"

Valka's voice cut him of his train of thought. Cloudjumper grunted his approval before he told the others to stop. They were done for today.

 

 

"What do you think of today's training?"

Sandstorm came to talk to him after they arrived at the village. Valka decided to train the dragons in the forest, so they won't disturb the Vikings nor interest any prying eyes.

"Most of them impressed me." Cloudjumper replied, heading toward the shore. He wanted to see how Toothless and Hiccup were doing; Cloudjumper had heard that they would be checking the shore's defence before dinner time. "But we still have vulnerabilities. I want to take as little risk as possible. What is your opinion by the way?"

"The dragons from Berk might need some time to adapt, but they did well today." Sandstorm replied. He was one of the dragons Valka choose to attack and test each squad's defence. They trained all the dragons who will have no human riding them for the battle today, tomorrow they would have to train both riders and dragons. "Our friends from the ice cave and the maniac's army had perfectly synced today. That impressed me the most."

"I see." Cloudjumper said before he parted way with the Desert Wraith as his friend turned toward the beach, and Cloudjumper flew toward the port.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Toothless was helping the Vikings put more shields on the catapult as Cloudjumper arrived. He didn't know if it's the light playing with his sight or anything, but Toothless' stomach seemed to be slightly bigger than what he remembered. It's not obvious, but it's a sign that his mate was indeed pregnant. This made Cloudjumper both proud and worried. He hadn't ever witnessed the pregnancy of a cross bred before, so he did not know the developing rate of their child – children. All he could hope was that their offspring would be born after they could take care of Dagur and his army, or he would have to force Toothless to stay out of the battle. He couldn't see Tothless being happy with that.

The Night Fury warbled as Cloudjumper landed on the nearby pole. He grumbled back, before extended his wing for Valka to climb down. He watched as his rider went to talk to Eret while Toothless took off. His mate smacked him playfully with his tail while he flew past, and Cloudjumper grinned. He waited until Toothless flew back to gather more wood, and nipped playfully at the Night Fury's tail as his mate flew passed him. The Night Fury gave him a playful growl and Cloudjumper grinned back.

 

They called it a day as the sun set. Cloudjumper made his way toward the Meade hall with Valka chattering with her son on the way. Toothless was flying besides him. The Night Fury looked more tired than usual, which Cloudjumper was expecting. He knew the pregnancy would have its effects soon, and it's his job to aid Toothless as much as possible.

"Cloud," Toothless said, getting his attention.

"Hm?"

"I want to head home as soon as possible." Toothless said as he swallowed his last fish. They were sitting side by side at the Mead Hall, and the Night Fury looked so sleepy right now. "I feel so exhausted, is this usual?"

"It's usual for a pregnant dragon," Cloudjumper replied, slightly touching Toothless with his tail. "Don't worry, with enough rest and food you'll begin to feel better." He said, pushing some of the fish in front of him toward the Night Fury. "Here, eat more. You have to keep your strength up."

"I know," Toothless huffed, yet he ate what Cloudjumper gave to him. "The preparations are almost complete. I hope Dagur will be kind enough to attack us within three days after tomorrow, so we can beat him and go on with other stuff, this nonsense fighting is getting old." He pouted, setting his head down and closing his eyes. Cloudjumper chuckled before standing up and nuzzling his mate with his chin.

"Come on, let's go home." He said, and Toothless smiled. The Night Fury quickly got up, and together they walked back to their home.

 

 

 

 

"Cloudjumper,"

"Yes?" The larger dragon responded as he sat down near their unfinished bed. Well, the structure was done but Cloudjumper preferred it to be more furnished and decorated. More animals' skins needed to be added before he deemed it perfect for Toothless and their soon to be born child, or children.

"I wonder." Toothless spoke. "Are they male or female?"

"They?" Cloudjumper was confused for a split second, before he smiled when he caught up with what Toothless was talking about. "To be honest, I don't know. But whatever they are, I will love them all the same."

"I just want to pick a name for them." Toothless said, shyly as he rested his head on his front paws. "How does Winter sound? No, don't tell me, I know it is lame…"

"No, it's not." Cloudjumper shook his head, nuzzling Toothless with a smile. "I actually like it, since they're going to be born in winter."

"Oh, I've never thought about that." Toothless gulped, looking at his stomach which was slightly bigger. "Do you think they're doing fine in there? I mean, I'm a temporary female now – but I'm not a real female. So… do you think…" He trailed off, unable to finish the rest of it.

"They're doing just fine, Toothless. You don't have to be worried." Cloudjumper said, nuzzling his muzzle against his mate's stomach gently.

Toothless giggled as the sensation tickled him a bit. However, as he was about to say something back, he had a feeling that something bad was about to happen. It seemed that Cloudjumper sensed it too, because the older dragon froze in place as the wind blow into their living space.

"A spy." Cloudjumper simply said, standing up already. "One dragon, and one human. I will catch them before they get away."

"No, we go together." Toothless said, standing up.

"No, you go warn Hiccup, I will get Valka." Cloudjumper shook his head. "It's just one dragon and one man."

"No. It might be a trap." Toothless shook his head. He hated to use his alpha-voice with Cloujumper, so he tried to use another strategy. "Please, at least find someone to go with you." The Night Fury said, his eyes pleading.

"Okay, okay." Cloudjumper nodded, a small loving smile on his muzzle. Giving one last muzzle goodbye he was flying off into the night. Toothless grunted before he rushed to find his rider.

 

 

 

 

It took Toothless several minutes to drag Hiccup out of the Meade Hall. Then, as he dragged Hiccup and Valka out of the Meade Hall, Cloudjumper was back. Well, not only Cloudjumper, but a whole squad of dragons was back, flying towards them.

There was a man and a dragon back with them. The Stormcutter was holding the man with him and landed with the intruder still locked in his claws. Behind Cloudjumper, Sandstorm and other dragons landed, bringing a frightened green Deadly Nadder with them.

Valka, Hiccup, and other villagers rushed to the scene. They took the male human to custody quickly, leaving the dragon for Toothless to deal with.

 

After the human intruder was taken care of, all dragons turned their attention back to the newly caught Deadly Nadder. Toothless walked toward to the dragon intruder as Cloudjumper watched him closely.

"Who are you?" Toothless simply asked, which surprised both their comrades and the new dragon.

"What?" The green male Deadly Nadder's eyes widened, trying to break free from his captives. Sandstorm growled at him and bit its wing, hard enough to draw blood.

"Answer the question, please." Toothless simply said. "We have all night, but all of us probably don't want this interrogation to end in the morning, right?" The Night Fury said with a kind voice, even smiling at the intruder. This threw the Deadly Nadder off for a few second. Cloudjumper mentally grinned; it's Toothless' nature to be kind, he had seen it so many a time. Yet it still threw many dragons off sometimes.

"My name is Gutz." The Deadly Nadder finally talked, looking at Toothless worryingly. Cloudjumper could tell that the Deadly Nadder was frightened, yet curious. It's very rare to meet a friendly approach from other dragons, especially a pack's Alpha, when you're an intruder.

"Okay, Gutz, let's do this the easy way." Toothless said, sitting down in front of the Deadly Nadder. "I'm Toothless, the leader of Berk's dragon pack. I've no intention to hurt you, but you're trespassing. I know what your intention was, but I suggest you rethink it." He paused for the other dragon to catch up with him.

The frightened Deadly Nadder nodded, fidgeting under their eyes. Cloudjumper smirked and slightly and moved closer to his mate, just in case Gutz decided to attack.

"Okay," Toothless put on his most charming smile and continued. "So, how did you join Dagur's army? I want to hear your story."

"I was captured by Drago Bludvist from my homeland." Gutz replied. "After serving that bloody man for years we finally got our chance to escape. Drago sent me and my friends with one of his scouting boats. One night, when all the humans were asleep, we set the boat aflame and escaped. We flew for weeks and weeks but no land was in sight. Finally, after a few days, we spotted a small deserted island, yet there was no food on the island and fish came nowhere near the reefs. We were far too weak from hunger and fatigue to go out to sea and catch more food. We were starving, and this is when Thunderbolt and his pack found us. They gave us food and helped us recover. After that we decided to follow him."

"Interesting." Toothless nodded. "So, 'Thunderbolt' is your Alpha's name? And how is your pack? I mean, how your pack organise simple thing like routines to find food? Where was your land before you met Dagur?"

"Yes, but mostly we call him alpha." Gutz nodded quickly, still fidgeting. "We don't have routine for food, every dragon hunt for themselves when they aren't sick. And we didn't have a land of our own, we…travelled – until we met Dagur."

"Hm, interesting." Toothless nodded. "So… how is it in Dagur's army? Does it different from your days before you met Dagur?"

Gutz seemed to be reluctant to answer, so Toothless open his mouth to smile. At first he showed only his gum, before snapping his teeth down. Behind him, he could hear Cloudjumper chuckled before grinning as well. And he knew that the grin was not friendly since it was proposedly for Gutz.

"It's a lot different." The Deadly Nadder gulped and answered Toothless' question. "I…we have less freedom. They kept us in the ships when we travel, I don't know why Thunderbolt agreed to that though. But they let us out when we reached an island or sort of, letting us rest and stretch our wings. We didn't have to find food though, Dagur had his men hunt it for us. But with winter coming, food is harder to find and sometimes some of us won't get a chance to eat." He finished and looked at Toothless. "By the way, what are you going to do with me now?"

"I don't know, it depends on you." Toothless shrugged, retracting his teeth back. He could hear from Gutz's voice and his eager to tell the story about his pack after the male Deadly Nadder decided to answer. He could sense that Gutz's loyalty wasn't fully with Thunderbolt or Dagus, or the green Deadly Nadder would not have slightly complained about his alpha's decision. So, this was a chance for Toothless to persuade the new dragon.

"Here we live in peace as families and friends." He said, giving Gutz a sincere smile. "You can join us, just likes Cheedo did, or you can choose a different path." He hoped that mentioning Cheedo might make Gutz decided easier. "However, I won't be able to guarantee your safety in that case." Toothless also added a threat too, he knew Gutz wouldn't want to face the squad who had just captured him and the rider.

Gutz looked around, taking in his surronding; Toothless knew the other dragon was thinking hard of should he join Toothless or try to get back to Thunderbolt. And after several seconds, the Deadly Nadder nodded.

"I would like to join you." Gutz said. Dragons weren't like human when it came to joining a new pack. If they didn't have deeply bonded with their old pack and said pack didn't give him much happiness or food, the choosing was easy. "Thunderbolt rules us by fear and discipline. It's… tiring to go to war every time the chance presents itself."

"Good." Toothless nodded, smiling. "Welcome to Berk."

 

 

Gutz had told them that Dagur had changed his plan. He was going to attack them tonight, but on the chance the scout didn't come back he would attack them the next night instead. Of course this was the plan Gutz overheard while Dagur was talking to his men.

The whole village was on high alert for tonight and tomorrow night; since Dagur was clearly insane and unstable. That maniac might decide to change his plan again.

Later that night, Toothless sat with Cloudjumper in their room. Hiccup and Valka were nearby, refusing to sleep just yet; the whole village was on high alert.

"Do you think they'll attack tonight?" Toothless asked as he nuzzled his head under Cloudjumper's chin.

"There is a possibility." Cloudjumper replied, slightly covering Toothless with his wing. "You should rest, I will take the first shift." He said, staring out of the house.

"We're in this together, you know." Toothless said, nudging his mate. "I'm still the Alpha, and I'm going into battle."

"I know." Cloudjumper replied, smiling. "And I will be right beside you. Now and forever."

 

 

Nothing happen that night, so they went on with the next day. Everyone was still on high alert, both dragons and Vikings alike. Toothless and Hiccup checked on their defense line and escape routes, while Cloudjumper and Valka checked on the traps along the tree line and the shore. All children were forbidden from wandering too far from the village. Some of them showed their disapproval of being cooped inside the village all day, but their parents just made sure they would not make any trouble.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

"I have a feeling that they're going to attack us tonight." Astrid said while she and Hiccup were on patrol with Toothless and Stormfly. She looked stressed and worried.

"I hope that you're wrong." Hiccup sighed. "Wars have never been good."

"I know." Astrid replied, rubbing Stomfly's neck lovingly. After that she and Hiccup talked about their defence strategy while Toothless talked to Stormfly.

"How are you doing?" He asked, giving her a grin. "I've heard that you've been able to make your squad does some impressive movements."

"I did." Stormfly replied. "So, I guess your rider would want to make a negotiation first, right?"

"Yes, just like always." Toothless sighed, rolling his eyes. "But I guess he would not hesitate to go to battle if the negotiation doesn't go well." He added, listening to his rider talk to Astrid about plans to defend their village. He had nothing against negotiation, but if it doesn't go well - considering it had never gone well with Dagur - they would have to go to war.

 

Later that night Toothless slept on his old bed in Hiccup's room. Valka and Cloudjumper were on patrol, so he decided to stay with his rider until both of them were back.

Something is definitely going to go wrong. Toothless' instinct nagged at him as he tried to sleep while watching Hiccup work on a new design of his prosthetic fin. The Night Fury sighed and rested his chin on his front paws, closing his eyes.

 

 

Toothless was about to be completely asleep when an invasion alarm went off. He shot up from his bed, with Hiccup by his side immediately.

"I have a bad feelings about this." Hiccup said as he climbed onto Toothless back. The Night Fury growled and jumped out of the window, flying off toward the Meade Hall. All the villagers were all alerted, and so were their dragons.

They were then informed of Dagur's army moving toward Berk, intending on taking them by surprise. Valka, Cloudjumper and their crews spotted the fleets and their dragons while they were on patrol.

"How many?" Toothless asked his mate as their riders were talking to other villagers about the invasion and how they're going to defend their home.

"Around one to two hundred." Cloudjumper replied. "They have many ships; which I don't think it's going to be a problem for our water comrades to destroy them." The Stormcutter said, grinning. The water comrades he was talking about were dragons that preferred living underwater; liked Seashocker, for example.

They called all other dragons in to tell them the plan, the attack formations, and where they should be in case their riders didn't ride them to the battle tonight. They finished the meeting at the same time as Hiccup and Valka finished their briefing with the villagers.

Without words, Toothless and Cloudjumper took to the sky. Others followed them silently as they made their way toward Dagur's army.

 

 

 

 

Tonight was a bit windier than Toothless liked, but there was nothing he could do. Snow was going to fall soon, probably within the week. The cold could not hurt him, yet Toothless could not help worrying if his offspring would be okay.

As if noticing his worry, Cloudjumper spoke. "Trust me, those little ankle biters love to hatch in this weather, even colder." The Stormcutter sent Toothless a reassuring smile.

The Night Fury slightly blushed, before he turned his head away and murmured back. "Can't wait to see them." And he meant every word he said. Toothless truly wanted to see his offspring; but they had this battle to end first.

A few minutes later Toothless was able to see an army of dragons and ships approaching as they moved forward. He was leading with Cloudjumper flying behind him on the right. On his left were Stormfly and Astrid while behind him were Skullcrusher and Eret. Behind them were half of Berk's dragons, and deep below were squads of tidal class dragons. Seashockers, Ripwrecker, Shockjaw, Sliquifier, Thunderdrums, Tide Glider, and Scauldron; their main mission was to sink as many of Dagur's ships as possible while Toothless and the others attack from above.

"They're coming." Cloudjumper said as they saw the army of dragons from the opening between the clouds. "Dagur was on the Skrill. They're coming on ships and dragons."

The Stormcutter slowed his pace as Valka, in her battle suit, tapped his neck softly with her hand. Her staff was resting along her side. She took a major role in commanding the squads of dragons that hadn't had a rider.

"We're really at war." Toothless murmured, looking at the army of dragons miles away. "Try to keep up." He smiled, trying to think of this battle as a game - to reassure himself and his pack that they're going to be okay.

"Right behind you alpha." Cloudjumper replied, and they grew silent as they all were closer and closer toward the soon-to-be battlefield.

When they're in range, Hiccup raised one of his hands while Valka raised her staff. Toothless knew this was the time. He could feel his heart rate rising, his instinct warbling in excitement.

"Here goes nothing." Hiccup said, patting Toothless softly and he swung his other hand down. Toothless responded with a soft bellow before folding his wings against himself and shot down toward the Dagur's army of dragons below. Cloudjumper followed close behind, all wings flattened against his torso.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

TBC.

 


	12. After the threats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is beta by icefiresky.

 

 

 

 

 

It was a real chaos. Toothless couldn't count how many ships he had burnt down. Below them, in the ocean, the tidal class dragons had carried their mission out perfectly. They sank the ships from below, attacking the weak spots underneath and encouraging the water to flow in quickly.

The real problem was Dagur's army of dragons, lead by the Skrill. 'Thunderbolt' as Cheedo and Gutz had told him, was the real problem. He was quick and smart, very fast and managed to outrun Toothless several time. It's his experience that saved him from being hit.

Cloudjumper was with Valka, commanding the dragons to attack the ships and other dragons. Mostly, they wiped the riders off their backs, setting them free from Dagur's army. But if some still wanted to fight, Valka's dragons would just swarm them until they gave up.

Toothless and that Skrill had been chasing each other for a while now. Dagur was trying to beat Hiccup, even laughing and taunting when Hiccup and Toothless missed a shot, not knowing that Hiccup had intended to miss those shots. Toothless knew their purpose, they were the distraction. Even a madman like Dagur still needed an army, which was being destroyed by Valka and the others.

"I really want to know!" Toothless shouted as he made a half flip in the air, dodging the electrical bolt sent his way. "Why do you follow this madman?" He dodged another bolt, before diving down, following the Skrill.

"It's none of your business, freak!" That Skrill, Thunderbolt, shouted back. "And what are you? Are you a male or female? Your scent is disgustingly weird."

"It's none of your business." Toothless roared back tauntingly, rolling his eyes as he shot a blast back at Thunderbolt. This dragon was around his age, but bolder and more reckless. Nevertheless, he still possessed what every Skrill had, speed and firepower. "Now can we just talk? I know you're stubborn, but do you really want to fight us? What about your pack? Do they not need to prepare for the hatching season?" He shouted, spinning down and dodging another bolt just in time before firing back. Hiccup had his sword in his hand, and Dagur was shouting something in madness.

"I'm afraid not." The Skrill growled back. "You'll have to defeat us first!" He shot another blast of electricity at Toothless who barely dodged it in time. The Night Fury sighed, pregnancy was making things harder for him.

"Come on bud," Hiccup said, holding on to him as Toothless spun once again. "We can do it."

Toothless grunted in approval, chasing after the Skrill before stopping mid-air and dropping down several feet, just in time to save himself from the blast that Thunderbolt sent his way. He shot back, and this time it hit the Skrill's tail.

"You're clumsy kid," Toothless grinned, knowing that this was going to piss his opponent off. "Should have had more practice before going into war."

"I freed our kind from Drago and his filthy army, what did you do to save our kind?!" Thunderbolt growled, diving for Toothless who dodged out of the way.

"You freed our kind from one mad man, only to join another!" Toothless shouted back, sending a plasma blast towards the Skrill who chased after him. "Winter is near yet you let this stupid human on your back make war! Why?" He flipped and sent his blast toward the Skrill's face. Hiccup disarmed Dagur with a swift move while Thunderbolt was stunned from Toothless' earlier attack. They moved away quickly as Dagur started yelling like the madman he was.

"I feel sorry for that Skrill." Hiccup said as they watched Dagur start a mini-tantrum on the other dragon's back. "I don't understand why that dragon wants to serve him."

Toothless sighed and cooed. He was telling Hiccup that he was wrong. Hiccup could not fully understand him yet, but his rider was getting better and better at it, and got the gist of what he was saying.

"Oh, then there might be some mutual benefits here." Hiccup nodded, scratching Toothless' neck. "His army hasn't totally disbanded yet, we have to distract him for a few more minutes and let the others finish up." His rider said, and Toothless growled in agreement before diving down and then shooting up to the sky, Dagur and the Skrill quickly followed them.

"Do you think I'm a fool, Hiccup?!" Dagur shouted after them. "While you try to keep me here, my men are destroying your village! Good luck with that!"

"Oh, then I'm glad we had prepared. But we have to make him believe we're nervous." Hiccup whispered at Toothless as they both grinned. Of course they were prepared, and they knew Ruffnut and Tuffnut, along with Fishlegs, would have a good time 'greeting' Dagur's army. They didn't even know how many traps their friends had installed, but it seemed to be more than enough.

Toothless cooed back and immediately shot himself toward the Skrill, pretending to be mad and lose his composure for a second. Hiccup had his mask on from the start, so it wasn't hard to pretend that he was nervous since Dagur could not clearly see his face.

 

 

 

 

Cloudjumper was having a good time. Deep down, every Stormcutter loved to battle other dragons. They're excellent hunters, and are always happy to prove themselves.

Valka commanded one group of dragons into formation, and lead them toward the rest of the ships. They knew that there were Dagur's men at the village, so they left Fishlegs and the twins there to take care of the situation. Also, Sandstorm and other Desert Wraiths were there too, and they're quite territorial.

His rider told him that they were just several boats left, so Cloudjumper dived down and set them on fire. In the ocean, a group of tidal class dragons gathered, before they shot up from the water, hitting and blasting the ships.

Cloudjumper could see and hear his mate fighting with the Skrill not far away. Half of him was proud to have such a strong mate, but the other half was worried. Of course Toothless had experiences, but the pregnancy might slow him down and the Skrill was also an experienced fighter. This fight was going to be close.

He hoped that his mate would hold on until they're done with these fleets.

 

 

 

 

Toothless was starting to feel exhausted. It was from the lack of sleep and pregnancy. However he knew he just had to hold on until Dagur's men were defeated. Just a little bit more, Toothless told himself. Just a little bit more and this will be over.

"What is it? Tired? Oh, poor dragon, losing your touch already, going soft?"

Dagur was still Dagur. Toothless could almost see Hiccup rolling his eyes behind the mask.

Then they heard a call, a howl followed by many others. The Skrill looked confused, but Dagur was too concentrated with his speech to notice. Hiccup grinned, this was it.

"Okay bud," He whispered, and Toothless cooed before flying toward Thunderbolt. The Skrill tried to blast him but Toothless dodged and dived down, pretended to be fleeing.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Dagur shouted as they followed Toothless and Hiccup down. "There isn't anywhere for you to go...!"

Then, out of nowhere, Cloudjumper appeared and grabbed Dagur from the Skrill's back. The Skrill was confused for a split second, but that was enough for Toothless to blast it against its weakest spot. A soft spot on the chest, Thunderbolt was stunned, staring at toothless. Valka's dragons swarmed it, capturing it in one fluid motion.

"It's over." Hiccup said, patting Toothless on the neck. Toothless hummed in agreement. He glanced toward Cloudjumper and grinned. His mate tilting his head, but grinned back.

 

 

They dropped Dagur off at an Outcast island first, where Alvin was more than happy to have Dagur under his 'care' again. He chatted happily with Valka and Hiccup, telling him that he would take even greater care for his forever-in-prison 'guest'.

Toothless was very sleepy during the conversation. Cloudjumper was besides him, offering his side for Toothless to lean on as he yawned again in exhaustion.

"Many of Thunderbolt's dragons have agreed to join us." Cloudjumper said. "They wished to talk to you, I told them to wait until we reach Berk."

"That's a very good idea." Toothless yawned again. "Or tell them I will meet all of them after I have some sleep."

"Yes, my alpha." Cloudjumper replied, chuckling as Toothless leaned against him. The Stormcutter continued to listen to the humans chatting as Toothless dozed off.

 

 

They were back at the village before dawn. The twins, Fishlegs, and other villagers greeted them with smiles on their faces, telling them how great the battle went. They fended off Dagur's men easily thanked to hours they had spent to prepare the village.

Thunderbolt was kept in a cage, at least until he was less violent toward humans and other dragons. The Skrill was hurt to find his former pack-mates quickly siding with Toothless. Hiccup and Valka decided to try to befriending him in the morning, today everyone was too tired.

The sun was rising as Toothless was back in the nest. He purred as he curved up and let sleep took him, barely noticed his mate climbing into the nest.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Cloudjumper was still with him when he woke up. Large wings draped over Toothless liked a blanket. Toothless yawned and nuzzled into Cloudjumper's side, purring as his mate returned the affection. He loved when Clodjumper nuzzled him. The Stormcutter was big and warm, and he knew where to scratch to make Toothless feel wonderful.

"Love you..." Toothless murmured as he rolled onto his belly, a show of submission. Cloudjumper purred and nuzzled his stomach, where his womb was. The Stormcutter didn't say anything in return, but it was enough.

"We still have a lot to do." Cloudjumper murmured as he rested his chin on top of Toothless' belly. "After that, I think it's time for a break."

"Yes...a lot to do before I can finally have some alone time with you." Toothless stretched, loving the feeling of Cloudjumper's chin on his stomach. However, the reality of what was to happen started to worry him. "...do you think it will be okay? I mean, I plan to let them all go, Thunderbolt too, as long as they don't go back to join Dagur."

"They won't go back to that man." Cloudjumper replied. "There is no love between them." He got up, stretching slowly as Toothless pouted. Cloudjumper saw and cooed "Alpha, weren't you the one saying that we have a lot to do before having alone time."

"Just let me be lazy a bit more." Toothless rolled his eyes, before pushing himself up. He would be lying if he said he was ready for the day. No, Toothless was ready for another sleep, to be honest. Pregnancy was taking a toll on him.

 

 

Their meeting with the new dragons went smoothly. Toothless greeted them with a smile, telling them that they're free to go as long as they wouldn't cause trouble. Half of them wished to stay, and another half decided to try their luck at the nearby island. Toothless let them go, as long as they would present no threat to Berk.

After that it was time to meet Thunderbolt. The Skrill was still locked up. Toothless felt sorry for him, but the hate that another dragon was holding was too much.

 

"Bud, I will try to show him that we mean no harm." Hiccup said as they walked toward the cage. His rider was coming with him too, also Valka and Cloudjumper. "Or maybe we can just set him free, what do you think?"

Toothless cooed. A type of coo that meant half agree and half disagree. He wouldn't want to keep the Skrill around either, if Thunderbolt would be a threat to them. However, Thunderbolt was unique. Not as unique as Night Fury, of course, but still.

Thunderbolt was a bit calmer than when they last saw him. Maybe it was because of the exhaustion, Toothless wasn't very sure. He trailed after Hiccup, ready to defend his rider if needed.

"What do you want?" Thunderbolt growled at them. "I will not be their servants." He bared his teeth, snapping his jaw at Hiccup.

"Relax." Toothless cooed, shaking his head. His former self would be concerned, but now he was just amused. It's like seeing himself when he first met Hiccup. "They're trying to befriend you." He said, settling down behind his rider as both Hiccup and Valka approached the cage.

"Friend? That's ridiculous." Thunderbolt retreated to the other side of the cage as he spoke. Hiccup and Valka knew better than to follow. They knew Thunderbolt wasn't afraid of them, the Skrill was trying to get them closer so he could bite their hands off.

"Well, they're my friend." Toothless rolled his eyes. "And they're planning to set you free if you behave yourself."

Toothless could hear Cloudjumper chuckle from behind when Thunderbolt's expression changed swiftly from angry to fuming.

"Liar!" The Skrill roared, lunging at the bar. Toothless and Cloudjumper immediately put themselves between their riders and Thunderbolt, growling at the caged dragon. Toothless rolled his eyes after that; calming Thunderbolt down would probably take ages.

 

 

It took Valka and Hiccup half of the day to be able to make Thunderbolt trust them. Toothless tried to help, both encouraging and growling at the Skrill. Cloudjumper was always at his side, like a giant shadow with observing eyes. He growled when Thunderbolt was too aggressive, and almost lunged himself at the Skrill when the angry dragon got too close to Valka.

However, in the end Toothless succeeded in calming the Skrill down with a promise to set him free if he would bring no harm to Berk. Thunderbolt finally agreed, still unsure, but agreed nonetheless. He left as soon as the cage was opened, taking to the sky with some of the dragons from his old pack that wished to follow him.

Hiccup was a bit disappointed that they wouldn't have a Skrill with them, while Cloudjumper told Valka about Thunderbolt's agreement with Toothless. The Night Fury wasn't sure how they communicated, but at the end of their conversation Hiccup's mother seemed to understand that Thunderbolt would cause them no harm.

They went on with their day. There were things to repair and rebuild, storage to stock full for the approaching winter, and a winter festival called Snoggletog.

Toothless went with Hiccup. He helped with transportation, moving things from places to places. Cloudjumper was with Valka, checking on the dragons and prepared the places for offspring that would be brought back to Berk after Snoggletog.

 

 

"What are you doing?"

Toothless asked when he got back home after all day work. Cloudjumper was doing something with the nest, arranging something.

"I'm putting on more animal skins." Cloudjumper said, dragging another skin into the nest, smiling.

"You will be more sensitive when the time is near." He stumped around the nest, and Toothless had a thought that his mate looked like a bird arranging its nest. Not that he was complaining though.

"Check it out."

Cloudjumper said as he jumped out of the nest. Toothless hummed and went to inspect it. It was softer and warmer. And he liked it.

"I like it." Toothless said, laying down before he rolled around the nest. His stomach felt heavier than usual even though he hadn't eaten anything yet. And before he could say anything about it, Cloudjumper was in the nest with him, nuzzling his belly.

"We have all night to ourselves." Toothless said, giggling. "Let's have dinner before anything else. Hiccup is with Astrid, but he will be worried if I haven't showed up at the Mead Hall."

"Okay." Cloudjumper sighed, moving off him. Toothless nuzzled his mate as he made his way out of the nest, purring when Cloudjumper nuzzled him back.

The war was over, and now they had all time for themselves. Toothless smiled at the dark sky as he walked side by side with Cloudjumper to the Meade Hall. Of course he would have to tell his pack some day, have to let they know that he was pregnant. But maybe he would wait a little more. Just until everyone had settled back down to normal life.

"Don't worry." Cloudjumper said as if he could read Toothless' mind. "Everything is going to be alright."

"Thank you." Toothless replied, smiling once again. Maybe Cloudjumper was right, everything was going to be alright after all.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

TBC.

 


	13. The eggs and the hatchlings

 

 

 

It had been days since the threat of Dagur was gone. Everything seemed to turn back to normal, everyone was chilling and preparing for the celebrations.

After checking on his pack mates, going on patrols, Toothless was back at his nest. He got tired quicker these days, but the biggest changes was the baby bumps. Yes, his stomach started to show the sign of the life in his womb. Cloudjumper was excited and always nuzzled that area which always had Toothless giggled.

The only thing that worried him was the reaction was the pack. Toothless hadn't told the pack yet, but he knew he had to announce this soon. He worried about their reaction. Toothless had been with some of them for several years now, but there was no guarantee that all of them would support him.

 

"Is there something in your mind?"

Cloudjumper nuzzled him. Toothless purred, letting the older dragon groom his wings.

"I'm thinking about the pack," Toothless said. "Not about their journal to the hot spring, but about…their…their reaction to my…" he sighed, decided to cut it short. "I mean; I don't know if they will be okay with a submissive alpha. There're some dragons that believe in absolute dominant alpha…"

"Absolute dominant alpha? That's bullshit." Cloudjumper snored, titling his head before he sighed. "Toothless, there is nothing to worry about. Trust me. They won't try to put you out because you're going to have children. This happens to pack with no bonds; pack ruled by fear and power. You know that we're different."

"Um…" Toothless gulped. Cloudjumper's words made him feel better, but not enough. "But…how can you be so sure?"

"Toothless, most of them already know that we're mated."

"What?!"

Toothless was shocked. _Most of them know? How? Someone told them?_

"They figured it out," Cloudjumper continued as if he could read Toothless' mind. "Not that we're doing well in hiding it. You've never nuzzled anyone, except Hiccup, every day in public. Me neither. We're together every time at the Meade Hall. They'd never said anything, but some old members just congratulated me on starting a family. So I asked them how did they know, and they told me what I just told you." The Stormcutter chuckled at Toothless' expression. "Come on, our pack is not stupid, you know. And we'd been, unintendedly, quite obvious about our relationship."

"I…" Toothless didn't know what to say. "But no one came to talk to me about it."

"Because they know your personal life is not their business," Cloudjumper replied. "We'd been through a lot. They trust you to lead, they trust you to make a final judgement. They know you're a good alpha whether you're a mother or a father. They know that being a mother has nothing to do with pack's business."

Toothless groaned and rested his head on his mate's shoulder. He had never expected that. Well, on the bright side, at least he was relieved that he didn't have to worry about the pack's reaction anymore. But on the other side, he was quite bad on keeping a secret. Nevertheless. Cloudjumper didn't seem to mind. Thinking back, he agreed that they had been unintendedly quite obvious about it.

"Okay…" Toothless sighed, settling down as Cloudjumper covered them both with his wings. "…now we've to worry about the name."

He grinned as Cloudjumper chuckled and nuzzled Toothless' head with his chin.

"Snowflake?" Cloudjumper suggested, "Winter? Hm…and I've several names without winter relation."

"What about…Dawn?" Toothless asked, rolling on himself on his side. He kept his tail entwining with Cloudjumper's. It felt good to be plastered against the larger dragon.

"That's a good name," Cloudjumper nodded. "And I also have…"

They talked about the names until the moon was high and Cloudjumper decided that they should sleep.

 

 

Days later, the snow arrived. Toothless knew that the time was near. His stomach had become heavier and heavier every day. Cloudjumper decided to expand their bed, just in case. And while the Stormcutter was out hunting, Toothless went to collect brunches and even blasted down a tree if needed.

Hiccup was busy, helping the villagers preparing for the upcoming festival; so Toothless had all time to himself. He mostly spent it in the nest, resting and preparing for that 'day'. Cloudjumper was always with him if he didn't have to go out with Valka. Nevertheless, Valka seemed to know what's going on, so she mostly left Cloudjumper at home and went out alone.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Most of the dragons left the village in a few days after the snow was thick enough for children to play in. Toothless watched them flew to the Hot-spring island with Cloudjumper by his side. His stomach was larger now, large enough to be obvious that either he got fatter or he must be pregnant.

After watching their friends left for the warmer island, Toothless came back to the nest. He had been sleeping more and more every day. It worried him even after his mate had said that it was perfectly normal for the soon-to-be mother to rest as much as she/he can before they went in to labour.

 

"Toothless"

"Yes?"

Toothless yawned. He had spent the whole day sleeping again. He sat up and Cloudjumper climbed in, tails entwined and Toothless purred when his mate started to gloom him.

"Are you hungry?"

The larger dragon asked. Toothless shook his head. He didn't feel like eating. Actually, he felt like he was about to fall asleep again soon.

"No," he replied, leaning his mate's side. "I want to sleep more, but I've been sleeping for the whole day."

"That's perfectly normal, it means that they're nearly ready to see the world." Cloudjumper replied and nuzzled Toothless' stomach. "I think there's two eggs in there," he added.

"Woah," Toothless blinked. "Two? How did you know?"

"The bumps," Cloudjumper shrugged. "I felt two curves, but there might be more."

"More?!"

"I'm not sure, but I'm sure there're more than one egg in there."

"Oh my," Toothless shook his head. To be honest, he was quit scared of how the labour would go. Stormfly had told him that her first labour was the worst. Toothless knew that the Deadly Nadder didn't mean to frighten him, but he slightly shivered while he listened to her talking about the time she gave birth. Stormfly had given birth once before she met Astrid.

 

In the end, Cloudjumper persuaded him out of the nest to eat something. Toothless ate and let Hiccup scratched his neck before he went back to the nest.

"…I can't believe he's going to be a mother. Mom, I just…this is amazing."

"Yes, Hiccup, it is. I only wish that there are more Stormcutters and Night Fury in the wild. Sometimes I worry that Cloudjumper might be the last one of his kinds."

"He is?"

"No, he isn't. I've seen a wild Stormcutter once, but it's from a distance. Cloudjumper didn't seem to mind about it, so we didn't follow that Stormcutter."

Toothless listened to the mother and son talking in the living room while he curved up and waited for Cloudjumper to settle down with him. The Stormcutter did, and soon Toothless was enveloped by the larger dragon's wings. However, what Valka and Hiccup were talking sparked something inside Toothless.

"Cloudjumer"

"Yes?"

"Do you miss your family?"

"Hm?" Cloudjumper titling his head. "My family?"

"Your birth-family." Toothless replied. "Do you miss them? They live in the west, right?"

"Yes," Cloudjumper nodded. "I missed them sometimes. It had been years since I last saw them."

"Tell me about your birthplace," Toothess nuzzled Cloudjumper's jaws. "You said there're a lot of mountains?"

"Yes, and boars, lots of them," Cloudjumper nodded. "We live and nest on the mountain. Some live in a cave, some in the forest. A mating pair would mark their territory after the mating season. I've to say that we're quite territorial after the mating time has passed. Some mating pair changed their hunting ground after their hatchlings left the nest. Some stayed at the same place, but would be more generous toward other dragons until the mating season arrives again."

Toothless suddenly imaged himself in a forest with Cloudjumper, building a nest. He shook that image away quickly though, telling himself that it's not possible. He couldn't fly without Hiccup.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Toothless went into labour in the next morning. Cloudjumper just left the nest to check on his rider, that's when Toothless felt his stomach contracted. He winced as pain shot through his body. It increased as time passed, and Toothless realized what was happening.

He was in labour.

"Great…" Toothless groaned and changed his position. Instinct made him laid on his stomach, tail up.

Toothless felt something dripping out of his hole, and then the contraction increased. Pain shot through him again and Toothless howled. He extended his wings a bit, just to balance himself as he shuffled until his chin was rest on the edge of the nest.

In the first several minutes, there was nothing but pain and sharp agonizing pain when his stomach contracted. Toothless whined and hoped that Cloudjumper would be back soon. He had no idea what to do and his instinct wasn't helping. Or maybe all he should do now was wait.

Cloudjumper was back when the contraction increased. He cried out, wings extended, and eyes squeezed shut as another contraction blinded him with pain.

"Toothless"

Toothless could hear his mate jumping on to the nest. Cloudjumper was licking him chin, now his cheeks. Toothless whined and groaned.

"It's hurt…" he whispered and inhaled sharply when Cloudjumper's nose touched the base of his tail. Then the tongue was at his hole. "Cloudjumper!" Toothless shouted when sharp pain straight again. He almost dropped down, legs shaking liked a hatchling learning how to walk.

"You're almost there," Cloudjumper said, nuzzling at his stomach. "I think there are two eggs. I saw two bulges here."

Toothless groaned and tried to relax. Another wave of pain shot arrived, along with a pressure building in his lower stomach. The Night Fury groaned, instinctively extended his legs and got in the position to deliver the egg.

His instinct told him to push, and Toothless complied. He pushed, he screamed, he heard Cloudjumper whispered some encouragement in his ears, and he pushed again. Then, the first egg was out. Toothless could feel the moment it left him and was so relieved that he collapsed down.

"The first egg is out," Cloudjumper said from somewhere behind him. Toothless cracked his eyes opened a watched his mate gently nudge the egg forward for Toothless to see. It's almost the size of Toothless' paw, but with a strange pattern of colour that resembled Cloudjumper's scale.

"I'm sure it will look like you when it hatches," Toothless whispered, too exhausted to speak any louder. Cloudjumper hummed and started grooming him. Toothess purred and let himself relaxed. He could still feel the dull contraction in his stomach. There was another egg waiting to be delivered.

 

Hiccup and Valka came in to check on them around noon. Cloudjumper told him the two had gone in here before, but was chased out by the Stromcutter. He acted out on instinct; male Stromcutter was very territorial. Cloudjumper only let his rider and Hiccup in when Toothless had settled down. He apologized to both of them and let them near the nest.

"Hi, how are you doing bud?" Hiccup asked. It's very obvious that the young chief was very nervous. Toothless made a soft warble to tell his rider that he's alright, before gesturing toward the egg sitting near his stomach. Hiccup gasped and smiled, before started rubbing Toothless' forehead the way Toothless very appreciated. Hiccup always scratched him in the right spot that he had a difficult time reaching.

Cloudjumper sent Valka and Hiccup out after Toothless whined when the contraction was stronger. Then the Stormcutter was beside him, nuzzling and helping him relax.

 

The second egg came out with lesser pain when compared to the first one, but Toothless was still too exhausted to move. He didn't even open his eyes as he laid down and let Cloudjumper cleaned him. The Stormcutter cleaned away all the birth fluid before nudging the eggs toward him. Toothless opened his eyes and smiled when he saw the second egg. It was smooth, round, and black.

"One must be a Stormcuttter, the other a Night Fury," Toothless murmured, smiling as Cloudjumper settling down behind him. The eggs were placed beside his stomach. They're very warm, the first egg was slightly warmer than the second one.

"I agreed" Cloudjumper said from behind, wings extended and enveloped all of them.

"What about the name?" Toothless asked as he was about to close his eyes. "Let's decide on the names."

"We still didn't know if they'll be boys or girls." Cloudjumper chuckled. "Come on, we don't have to hurry. There's still time to decide."

Toothless huffed and Cloudjumper shook his head before he insisted that Toothless rested. In the end, the Night Fury did as he was told.

 

 

Hiccup and Valka were very excited in the next morning. Cloudjumper had let his rider and Hiccup came near the nest, but the decision to let them climb into the nest was Toothless'. Of course he allowed them, and both Vikings quickly climbed in.

Valka was, Toothless wasn't sure how to describe her, but she had never stopped smiling this morning. She spent almost an hour in the nest, just watching the eggs, until Toothless felt that it's enough and gently told all of their guests that he was kind of wanted some 'alone time with my eggs'.

"You're incredible bud," Hiccup scratched his forehead before he left. His rider looked proud and excited. Toothless warbled and licked him several times, enough to make Hiccup yelped.

"I can't wait to see them, Toothless," Valka told him as she hopped off the nest. The smile had never left her face. "I can't wait to see them."

"Me too," Toothless replied even that she wouldn't hear him. But she's a dragon whisperer, so she somehow understood.

"I can't wait to see your rider have mated and have children," Cloudjumper said. "His future mate is that blond girl who is Stormfly's rider?"

"Yes," Toothless nodded before turning back to the eggs. They're still the same, warm but not much. "They're doing okay?" he asked his mate while pushing one of the eggs gently with his nose.

"It should take them several days to weeks to hatch," Cloudjumper replied. "Don't worry, you can go out. I'll keep an eye on them."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," Cloudjumper licked his chin. "You've been staying in the nest since last week. Go find Hiccup. I think he misses flying with you."

"Oh, me too," Toothless nodded and climbed out of the nest. He turned to look at the eggs, _his eggs_ , for several seconds before making his way into the house.

 

Hiccup was delighted to be out and up in the sky with him again. Toothless was happy too. They didn't need to say much as they let the Night Fury's wings took them higher and higher up until they reached the clouds.

"You know," Hiccup started. "Seeing you with eggs make me… I don't know…they make me think of…" and he trailed off. Toothless grunted, encouraging his rider to continue.

"Okay," Hiccup shook his head. "They made me think of me and…Astrid. You know, we've been together for some time now, but I…I don't know if I'm ready."

Cloudjumper's word went back to him, about Hiccup having kids. Toothless smiled, trying to image Hiccup trying to take care of those small creatures walking on two legs and had no wing. He chuckled, deciding that it would be just like when Hiccup tried to take care of several Terrible Terror younglings alone. It's going to be so chaotic, and just like that time, Hiccup would call Astrid for assistant.

They flew for some times, until the sun was quite high that they decided to head back. The village looked strange without the dragons, but they're going to be back in a few day anyway.

He spent most of his day with Hiccup. It's just like before he had a mate, before he became an alpha. But looking back didn't make Toothless regretted his decision. Right now he was happy, and that's enough.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The eggs decided to hatch on the tenth day after they're out in the world. Toothless and Cloudjumper were preparing to sleep when there was a small cracking sound. Toothless immediately shot up and turned to the eggs.

The black egg was still the same, but the other one that had colour liked Cloudjumper's scale, was moving. At first it was subtle, but then it became quicker and more violent.

Toothless almost stopped breathing as he watched his child, his first child, trying to get out of the egg it had been in for days now.

"Come on little one, you can do it."

Cloudjumper whispered from behind him. Toothless sat back a bit and let the older dragon watched the egg. It moved for several time, before a wing pushed through the crack of the shell. Just from the wing alone, Toothless could tell that this one would look like Cloudjumper. And he wasn't wrong. Seconds later, the shell shattered to pieces, laying in its place was a Stormcutter hatchling.

Toothless gasped and bent down to nuzzle the tiny dragon who was having trouble trying to get up on its feet. It chirped and nuzzled back, almost squealing in delight. Cloudjumper moved in from beside him, nuzzling the wings and encouraged it to spread all its limbs. The hatchling was confused at first, then it realized that both dragons were its parents, so it turned to Cloudjumper as well.

"Look at you," Cloudjumper murmured, licking the hatchling's head. "You've got your mother's eyes."

"My eyes?" Toothless pulled back to look at his child properly. Yeah, that's definitely his eyes.

The hatchling made a small warble and turned to Toothless. He bent down and nuzzled his child as he heard another cracking sound.

"The other egg," Cloudjumper spoke, tail encircled Toothless and their child. The small Stromcutter made a whining sound as their parents' attention were shipped toward the black egg.

"Shhh, that's your sibling," Toothless told the young dragon who now clang to his leg. The newly born Stormcutter was confused, but then it turned to look at the egg as well.

The first thing that came out was a tail. A sleek black tail that looked very much liked Toothless' before he was shot down. After the tail were the back legs. And then there was a small newly born Night Fury curving on the pieces of shattered egg shell.

"Welcome kid," Toothless murmured, smiling as the small Night Fury looked at him and squealing before trying to hide its face with its wing. Toothless didn't know what to say; actually, he felt like crying. This was the first time he ever met another Night Fury. He was so happy right now. And this…oh…the kid had Cloujumper's eyes.

"That's your eyes," Toothless said as he nuzzled the newly born Night Fury. Its bright yellow eyes resembled Cloudjumper's, but the rest of it was like Toothless. Slim and sleek black, with large eyes and squealing.

Cloudjumper nuzzled their new kid and their second hatchling immediately clung to Cloudjumper's head manes. It nipped and looked at both of them with innocent eyes, before squealing when Cloudjumper gently got the kid down from his head and pushed it toward its sibling.

The two hatchlings were hesitated at first. But they spent only a few seconds before jumping at each other and started cuddling. Toothless chuckled before laying down. The kids squealed and raced each other to cuddle with their mother.

"Whoa, whoa, no need to push, there's enough space for everyone." Toothless chuckled as his two kids forced each other for his attention. It didn't take long for both of them to yawn and closed their eyes, cuddling with each other and slept with their body pressed close to Toothless' belly.

"Wow, I just can't believe I…" Toothless shook his head, turning to his mate who moved to lay down in front of him. Long tail wrapped loosely around Toothless and the kids. "…I can't believe that…I'm a parent now. Well, a mother. This is….this is amazing. Thank you."

"It's me who should be thanking you," Cloudjumper spoke, moved to nuzzle Toothless and then the kids. "I've never thought that this day would come. I've never…" the larger dragon shook his head. "I've never felt such joy and happiness before, Thank you."

Toothless hummed and closed his eyes as his mate groomed him. He guessed that he wouldn't be moving until the kids wake up. That's fine though, he didn't have an intention to get out of the nest soon anyway.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

TBC.

 


End file.
